Crossbreeding the Future
by Nova Alexandria
Summary: Aizen realized he needed more powerful warriors to win the war and comes up with a solution in a variant form of the Vizard. He would simply crossbreed his Arrancar with the captive Shinigami regardless of their own wishes. M/F, N/C, Preg, Slave.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or profit from my stories

This is the milder version of the one I have completely posted on Adultfan. This story is rated M so it will contain scenes of Sex but the more graphic rape scenes have been cut out. If you wish to read the more graphic story it is on Adultfan under the same title and username

Notes:

The Arrancar put their family name last

The Shingami put their family name first.

This is do to a difference of culture in that the Arrancar are based off of Spanish origins where the Shinigami are based off of Japanese origins. The children will have their family names places according to which race their respective fathers are.

You will notice how the various characters refer to each other will change as the story goes on. This is a result of how they view each other changing. How the characters are referred to will also change in the sentences to reflect the changing relationships.

Back ground: so you don't have to read through another version of how things are going to end in the current battle.

The battle at the fake Karakura Town was fought to a draw. Realizing he needed more powerful warriors to fight on par with the Gotei 13 and Ichigo's allies Aizen came up with a solution in a variant form of Ichigo.

If turning Hollow into Shinigami and Shinigami into Hollow didn't work then perhaps a hybrid of the two would, much like how he perceived Ichigo to be. He would simply crossbreed the two species.

Retreating with the surviving Espada and the prisoners Halibel grabbed at his orders, for indeed Hitsugaya's powers would be a good breeding asset and his Fukutaisou being one of the few women worthy of breeding, they returned to Hueco Mundo.

With the return of such a powerful force, those in Hueco Mundo that had managed to gather up left before they could be eliminated with the help of Nel, who fully healed by Inoue was able to open a garganta to return to the living world with most of those in Hueco Mundo.

Unfortunately the group with Byakuya: consisting of Rukia, Hanataro and Isane were unable to meet up with them. Likewise Unohana, who was on her way to meet up with Kenpachi and the others, was also left behind. She found the barely alive Grimmjow and began to heal his wounds, halfway done before her capture.

Not wanting to risk any more losses, Aizen had his Espada round up those unfortunate to be left behind as a group. Their Zanpakuto's removed and their reiatsu sealed, they were led to Aizen's throne room where they await to hear their fates…….

Chapter 1

Capture

Having been alone and with the least threatening presence, Unohana Retsu had been the last one left behind to be rounded up. The three Espada who had come to retrieve her had permitted her to finish healing Grimmjow before sealing her reiatsu and claiming her Zanpakuto.

Recognizing a fight that could not be won, she had gone quietly and without resistance, much to the surprise and relief of her captors. Entering the room she glanced at the others who apparently were to share her fate.

Kuchiki Byakuya, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kuchiki Rukia, Kotetsu Isane, Hitsugaya Toshiro and Hanataro Yamada.

The first four were kneeling side by side; wrist strapped behind their backs, collars on their necks and ropes binding the two separate items together. The last two were not far away, Toshiro laying on the ground similarly bound like the others but apparently unconscious and heavily wounded. Hanataro was the only one not restrained, or even sealed, and the glow surrounding him let her know he was doing his best to heal the wounds Toshiro had obtained.

"This is the last one, Aizen-sama." Halibel reported. "The rest have managed to escape."

"May I assist Hanataro-san with Hitsugaya-Taichous injuries?" Unohana requested softly with a small bow.

Aizen merely nodded his consent.

Her collar was removed and she walked softly over to her trembling subordinate, who seemed to relax a little with her comforting presence as she took over the healing of the young man. His wounds were deep, but healable.

There was an argument going on in the background, but she ignored it in favor of the task before her, at least until she caught the last part that cause even her to freeze and the room fell silent at the proclamation.

She turned to notice everyone, even Byakuya and the Espada, had looks of disbelief on their faces. Then the shouting began on an all new level, most of it coming from Rukia, Matsumoto and Grimmjow.

She herself could hardly believe what Aizan had declared. To 'breed' them like some sort of pet project. Would it even be possible? With the Hogyoku perhaps it could be. After all the Espada were technically half Shinigami.

She returned her attention to healing Toshiro, noticing her young subordinate was stunned into shock and unable to even move. She didn't blame him, he was hardly old enough to even start to think about women, let alone sex, the same for the young captain she was healing.

She understood now why Toshiro had been spared, his power was immense and would be a worthy asset to breed through. Aizen was a very patient man after all and would have no qualms about waiting until Toshiro was old enough.

Unohana gasped as the room fell silent as Aizen ended the debate with the crushing force of his reiatsu. Only because of dealing with the hot heads of the 11th division and its Taichou for many year enabled her to even maintain her position. A quick glance around showed the others on the floor gasping for air with the exception of Byakuya, who was able to maintain a somewhat upright position under the crushing force. The Espada looked uncomfortable but were also able to maintain their position. Poor Hanatoro was complete unconscious.

"Aizan-sama, may you please lower your reiatsu, it is hurting Hanatoro-san and Hitsugaya-Taichou?" She managed to request with her usual calm voice, despite the fact it was taking all of her effort to breath.

After a moment the pressure was released, most likely because it had achieved its purpose in silencing the room rather then because he was being nice.

"Thank you." She thanked softly anyway and returned to her task.

"If you are serious about this, Aizan-sama, then can I have her?" Stark asked, pointing at her.

He could already tell she would be the least trouble and that would be fine by him. He was not up to dealing with the fiery attitudes of the other women in the room. Hell, the only reason he would even agree to doing this was because it was a direct order.

All of this she was able to read in the 1st Espada's eyes as she looked at him while continuing with her task of healing Toshiro. He was laid back, almost sleeping on his feet as if the whole meeting bored him, but she could feel the hidden power behind him.

"Granted." Aizen smiled. "Now for the rest of you."

"I claim her." Grimmjow spoke up, pointing at Rukia before any more could be said.

A look of horror crossed the girls face, growing only when Aizen agreed. Hardly even waiting for the word of agreement to finish coming from Aizen's mouth, the 6th Espada grabbed her and left, dragging her kicking and screaming behind him without any difficulty.

"Halibel." Aizen looked at his 3rd Espada.

"Only one of the boys is even old enough." She commented coldly.

"Indeed. With such a powerful bloodline I expect strong results."

Halibel merely nodded before walking forward and grabbing Byakuya by the back of the collar, dragging him to his feet and pushing him out of the room. He steadied himself and walked firmly as befitting of a noble, regardless of his current situation.

Unlike his younger, adopted sister, he didn't make a scene or waste breath in arguing. She did catch him glancing down the hall his sister had disappeared down, but otherwise showed no other outwards sign of worry.

That just left the 2nd Espada and two unclaimed women. She knew how that was going to turn out, for Aizen was looking for power so she wasn't at all surprised when Matsumoto was assigned to the 2nd Espada. She was the most powerful female outside of herself or Soi Fon.

She pitied the young woman, for her partner was considerable older, appearing almost too old to even think about having sex. Matsumoto was indeed screaming even going so far as to send her pleading gaze to her old friend Gin as if that would help her fate.

The 2nd Espada seemed no more pleased then her, but didn't argue and with a single smack to the back of his assigned target head, knocked her out and tossed her to the larger one of his two surviving Fracción.

With that they walked out, leaving her with the other two members of her division and Toshiro.

"If Stark gets a pet, I want one too." Lilinette complained.

Aizen actually chuckled.

"You can have the boy." He offered.

Her eye lit up and fell on Toshiro.

"The other boy." Aizen clarified.

With a pout she looked at the unconscious Hanataro, who was just starting to stir. Unohana paid half attention again as Aizen gave his commands for the young Arrancar to make sure that Hanataro was well kept.

The poor youngster was trembling in terror at the prospect of being a slave to the violent girl. She spared a moment to give him a reassuring pat on his back, but it did little to stop the tears threatening to spill.

"Well what are you waiting for Dorei-chan, lets go." Lilinette commanded with a wide grin.

Only years of dealing with bullies gave him the fortitude to rise to his feet and walk up to the arrancar that would be his master until further notice.

"Stop slouching and lets go, Dorei-chan." She barked. "Seriously, you are as bad as Stark." She growled in exasperation.

"Sorry." He stuttered and followed her out.

That just left her own fukutaichou, who had remained more or less silent during the whole horror fest.

"Stark, why don't you take this one as well." Aizan smiled at him.

The 1st Espada looked less then thrilled at the prospect of caring for two women.

"We have lost our medics and I have a feeling we will have need of their healing power over the next little while."

So the Espada was not expected to do anything with Isane other then watch her, at least for now. That was at least one relief in this growing nightmare.

Toshiro stirred, drawing her attention to him, as well as the rest of the rooms. Now that he was out of danger she was dismissed and immediately resealed, but not restrained, before Toshiro could regain full awareness. Isane got to her feet and with a great amount of regret and apprehension they followed Stark out of the room.

He didn't even bother to look back at them as he led them down the maze of corridors, stopping outside a room and declaring it was where Isane would be staying. Unohana was pleased when the young woman didn't argue and simply walked into the plain room, the door being locked behind her after her restraints had been removed.

Once again they were walking down corridors until they came to what could only be Starks room. It was more or less bare with only the essentials. Without even a word he walked over to his bed and laid down. He promptly and apparently went to sleep.

It was later in the evening when Stark stirred from his slumber, Unohana had made herself comfortable on the couch, absently fiddling with the collar around her neck and determining that there would be no way for her to get it off.

She considered the situation they found themselves in. Escape would not be easy and she had a strong feeling that the chance of rescue was slim. Sadly, it would most likely be Kurosaki-san and not the Gotei 13 who would come for them.

The boy had fought all of Soul Society to rescue Rukia and she doubted a change in landscape would stop him a second time. But as powerful as the boy and his friends were, they were no match for Aizen and the top Espada.

Soul Society had probably already writing them off as dead, there would be no rescue coming and from what she had seen of the battle field and the bit of info she had gathered from Grimmjow while healing him, everyone was pretty banged up and it would be a long while before any of them could move efficiently, especially with three of the top 4th squad members now trapped here.

The door opened and she looked up to see who was coming. To her surprise a cart was pushed into the room, at its helm was Hanataro, who looked more or less exactly as she had last seen him.

Behind him came Lilinette scolding him the entire way. He was answering with meek "Yes Lilinette-sama's" to which she then barked at him to stop being so pathetic. Unohana couldn't help but smile slightly.

There was no malice in Lilinette's voice, just great joy and amusement at ordering Hanataro around. Unohana gave them a bow and a soft thank you to the pair. She was amused Lilinette actually blushed at receiving acknowledgement of her existence without having to do bodily harm to some one. The two left slightly less noisily then they arrived.

"Dinner?" She asked, looking at the cart.

"Yeah." Stark answered.

He didn't seem to be showing much motivation to move. She took the cover off and looked down to the plate of food and tea pot. The meal seemed to be for her only.

She ate slowly, watching Stark out of the corner of her eye. He rolled over and appeared to be napping yet again. Somehow she couldn't help but think of him as a house cat, sleeping all day and moving only when the sun shifted off of its spot on the couch.

It was about an hour after her meal, around when she figured evening would be, that he stirred and turned to look at her. There was a look of resignation in his eyes.

"I don't want to do this any more then you do I am sure, but an order is an order."

She sighed in agreement. While he appeared to be laid back and easy going she could tell that he would force her if she refused to comply. She knew he had the power to back it up, even had she not been sealed. Slowly she rose and walked towards him and the bed.

She took off her captain cloak, folding it neatly and placing it on the table beside the bed. She tried not to think about what she was doing, with what she would be doing it with. It wasn't too hard, her thoughts going out to the others.

To poor Rukia who was paired with a violent being, that she couldn't help but to compare to Kenpachi standing before a strong opponent, and had a grudge against her best friend.

To Matsumoto, paired with death itself and a man old enough to be her great grandfather, assuming he didn't get his Fracción involved or let them play with her as well. That thought was most definitely not pleasant.

Her thoughts were broken by Stark actually moving. Realizing she had stopped undressing with her distracted thoughts, she continued slowly and reluctantly, folding her cloths and putting them next to her cloak.

She could hear the sound of the bed moving and cloth rustling as Stark also undressed. Without turning to face him, and doing her best to not tremble in apprehension, she sat down on the edge and took her braid out, letting her hair loose so it wouldn't get in the way.

She heard him sigh behind her and then his hands were on her shoulders. She stiffened in shock at the touch and dropped her gaze down to her clasped hands. Her eyes drifted shut but she didn't resist as he gently maneuvered her to the center of the bed.

She dared to open her eyes to see him laying beside her, his chest bare but the blankets withholding any other view of him at the moment. She tried to force herself to relax. As a trained medic she was all too aware of the damages that could occur during unprepared sex.

He seemed in no rush to get into the act, and just leisurely ran his fingers up and down her side. In fact she was half sure he was dozing again. It helped her to relax and she silent thanked him for the consideration she doubted any of the others were receiving. She wasn't at all surprised when her body started to respond to his soft touches and was wise enough not to fight it.

His hand eventually drifted lower and she jerked a bit when his hand reached the more sensitive part of her lower anatomy. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had touched her down there. His hand didn't linger between her legs for long, just long enough to determine that she was wet enough not to hurt her when he entered her.

With another sigh he shifted her onto her back and moved on top of her. She obediently spread her legs so he could settle between them. She could not afford to be hurt, not when she would most likely be needed to put the others back together again. She was not counting on Isane not getting hurt, if not by one of lower ranked arrancar than by the traitors.

She was also luckier than Rukia in another aspect. She was not inexperienced like the younger woman, so when Stark started to slowly enter her, she just shifted until she was slightly more comfortable and forced herself to remain relaxed and calm.

It wasn't unpleasant per say, and if he had been someone she cared about it would not have been bad. The only thing really separating this from blatant rape was the fact she wasn't fighting back and he clearly didn't want to do this anymore then she did. In reality it technically was rape, for she had no desire to be here beneath him and he could stop. She wasn't foolish enough to fight against it and if he didn't do as Aizen commanded one of the others would, and they might not be so gentle.

He was not forceful, moving in and out of her at an even pace. There was no heavy breathing, no grunting, no kissing, just the steady motion of in and out. She had closed her eyes when he had mounted her, having no desire to look at the creature above her, who looked far too similar to a dear friend for comfort.

She did nothing to assist him in reaching his release, instead just remaining still beneath him despite the light desire welling up in her body, an expected reaction. Nature would be nature and as a trained medic she knew the body well and was not the least but surprised when her own body responded to the act being done to her.

Eventually she felt him stiffen and his fluid filled her. He made no groan of pleasure as he released. He rested briefly before slowly sliding out of her and falling to his side. She remained as she was, but opened her eyes once again.

"You can remain here, or sleep on the couch, your call." He offered tiredly.

Glancing at the small couch that would be most uncomfortable and safe in the knowledge he had no desire to touch her any further then what Aizen orders dictated, she settled for pulling the first layer of her uniform back on and settling down on the edge of the bed, ignoring the still naked Espada already asleep beside her.

He had moved to his edge of the bed, giving her a fair amount of space and she was rather surprised at the consideration. She would have thought it would have been difficult falling asleep next to the enemy, but after all the events of the day, from healing the injured to being captured to this, she was burnt and sleep ambushed her rather quickly.

The bed was rather soft and warm and that definitely helped to lull her down into dream land, where she surprisingly slept deeply and well.

*****

Brown eyes opened as the breathing beside him evened out. He looked over at the peacefully sleeping woman beside him, honestly surprised she had decided to stay in the bed and had fallen asleep so quickly, granted they had all had a very long and tiring day.

He wasn't sure what to think about this latest scheme of Aizen's, but all he could do was obey, for to defy him would lead to death, or a fate worse than as he had been forced to witness many times over the years.

At least his prediction about her attitude had been accurate. She was not giving him any problems. None of the fighting or screaming that had been coming from the other two women.

She was huddled in half of her uniform, and before long she began to shiver as the sweat from their activity cooled down. Moving carefully so as not to stir her he adjusted the blankets to cover her.

She sighed and nestled into the warmth, but otherwise didn't stir anymore. He settled back down himself, curling into the familiar warmth that was his beloved bed and making sure to give her plenty of space. His bed was large enough to leave at least a foot between them and still give them an inch or two from their respective edges so they wouldn't have to touch as they slept.

Sleep claimed him quickly once he was settled back in, after all it had been a long day and it had been a very long time since he had to use his resurrection. He was burnt as much as the others were.

* * *

End notes:

I do enjoy reviews and constructive criticism. It was the reviewers who taught me many a right word. I use to get will/well wrong so badly when I first starting writing.

There will be no instant falling in love, and while some parings will crop up some will maintain a rather large amount of hatred for each other. Chapters vary in length from 6-10 pages.

The full version if posted on Adultfan under the same username and title should you desire to read the more graphic scenes of rape. All consensual, or near to, will not be cut.


	2. Rape

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or profit from my stories

Chapter 2

Rape

If it was one thing Byakuya had an abundance of, it was pride. As such he refused to be dragged around by Halibel and preferred to walk with his dignity intact. The woman was scarcely paying any attention to him other then to make sure he was still following.

Everything in his mind wanted him to go after Rukia, to spare her from the fate that assuredly awaited her. However he was a very smart man and with his reiatsu sealed he was more useless then Hanataro in a fight and the result would only make the situation worse for both of them.

This did not mean he planned on bedding the Espada as Aizen demanded. Judging by the reaction of the woman the thought of bedding him was as revolting to her as it was to him. Aizen had to be crazy if he thought his troops would merrily go along with this insane plan of his.

Unfortunately for him he didn't realize just how tightly Aizen had control over his troops. He had no way of knowing that even though the thought was highly despised by her, like Stark she would do as Aizen commanded.

Of course she suffered from a stronger dilemma then Stark did. It was much easier for a man to rape a woman then the other way around, at least where the actual mechanics were involved.

She would have to force him to get arouse and come to a release, something that would be no easy task and involve a lot of work for her, work she did not look forward to. Stark, the lazy bastard, had it easy. He had been smart grabbing the docile woman right off the bat. Barragan was going to have a field day controlling his assigned target, if the old man could even get it up in the first place.

She was sure there had to be drugs out there that would get the job done, but she doubted she would find any by tonight. To her surprise, they paused to let a grumbling Grimmjow pace past them. He showed no sign of noticing them and she made no attempt to alert him to their presence.

Once the 6th moved past they continued on their way to her rooms, feeling so empty now that her Fraccion were gone. Rage filled her, rage at the death of those she would indeed consider friends.

It simmered and boiled, the cursed Shinigami who had killed them. Granted this one was not responsible. The one who was responsible was way beyond her reach. But still, he was one of them, and in reach.

Safe behind her own door, she dared to let go, to let lose some of the frustration and pain she felt at their loss. Before she even knew that she had acted, Byakuya was on the ground, blood streaming down from his temple where her fist had collided with his head.

With out his reiatsu he was unable to respond to her speed or strength. The thought was in the back of her mind, putting a bit of damper on her rage at the fresh wound in her so called none existent heart.

After that first blow she couldn't stop. All of the pent up grief came out, and she rained blow after blow upon him, clawing, kicking, punching, even tossing him across the room at one point.

He didn't scream, though a few cries did escape. By the time her rage had worked itself out, his hair was a mess, the trinkets that had been in it were shattered beyond any use and laid scattered across the floor. Her nails and yanking had shredded most of his clothing, leaving him in what was basically nothing more then a torn skirt. Bruises were forming quickly and one of his eyes was swelling shut. The restraints had also been shredded, though the collar remained as it would take more then physical force to remove that.

Panting she glared at him. He looked back at her, not saying a word as he slowly dragged himself back to his feet, trying to save what dignity he could. She could tell she hurt him pretty bad, but he forced himself past the pain she had inflicted to stand up straight and look at her.

She felt no regret and almost desired to remove the collar so she could really go all out against him. To break his bones, watch his blood flow like a river while he struggled back, but she wasn't that far gone.

She still felt unsatisfied, but beating him up more would not take the pain away and she still need him functioning. She settled for petty revenge instead, grabbing him by the hair and forcing him to his knees, her superior strength easily over coming any attempts at struggling.

Drawing Tieburon she slashed and kept slashing, hair falling to the floor in large clumps with no regards to keeping it even. She didn't stop until she started to run out of handfuls to grab and hack.

Pulling him to his feet with what was left of his hair she finished slicing what was left of his uniform off, leaving him in nothing but his underclothes. A kick to his back sent him sprawling to the floor and added another set of bruises.

He picked himself up, or tried to, she kicked him back to the floor. It took about twelve more kicks until he stayed on the floor, more likely because his body refused to listen to him then because she had broken his pride.

He was covered in bruises now, and his hair was a disgrace. There were several cuts on his body from both her nails and her Zanpakuto, none deep. She ended her assault, glaring down at him in contempt. And to think she was going to have to breed with the thing.

She felt slightly better, not a lot, but slightly. Turning about and getting ready to storm out of the room least she go too far with her assigned target and end up hurting him more than acceptable, she stormed out with a snapped command for him to clean up his mess.

She would be highly surprised if he did. Storming out, and making sure the door was locked, she went to the nearest training ground and let lose, burning all of her remaining reiatsu in her frustrated rage at the loss of her companions and this stupid plan of Aizen's that she had no choice but to follow.

"Done?"

She jumped a bit at the sound, turning to look at Tosen.

"Yes." She answered simply, regaining her composure.

He tossed something to her. She caught the small, metallic box, opening it to see what was inside. Needles, filled with some sort of clear liquid. She looked to Tosen for an explanation.

"It will get the job done." Was all he said before walking away.

Nodding in understanding, she pocketed the small box. It was getting late and while Aizan was a patient man, he had little of it when it came to those that defied his orders. Granted it might just be worth his wrath this one time.

The others had it lucky, they just needed to knock up their respective targets, maybe even have some fun and enjoy doing it. No doubt Grimmjow would be having a blast hurting the little Shinigami brat that was tied to the boy he seemed to have a vendetta against. They just had to dump their seed into their targets until they took and then they wouldn't have to worry about another thing until after the brat was born, their target rested, and then only if Aizen-sama was expecting more brats. Assuming this was all even possible.

She HAD to get knocked up. She would have to endure the months of pregnancies, mood swings, strange hungers and then, dear kami, giving birth. And then she would probably have to raise the damn thing until it was no longer reliant on its mother. Joy.

****

Byakuya had kept his pride and managed to keep his cries of pain in while the woman beat on him. If only he had his reiatsu. He could take the beating, that was nothing, what had really hurt was that he could follow her every movement with his eyes, but his body was just too damn slow without his reiatsu to follow. For once he knew how Renji felt and guilt touched him briefly for how he had treated both his fukutaichou and Kurosaki.

It took him half an hour to be able to get his body to move off of the floor after Halibel had left. The first thing he had done was to limp to the bathroom so he could take stock of the damages done. His hair and face was a nightmare. It took all of his self control to not scream in anger and frustration at the mess he was. He looked like some sort of dirty street urchin instead of the head of a high ranking clan.

He had fought them good and hard, used every ounce of his skill and the three of them had more or less shrugged him off. Granted he hadn't been healed yet from his last fight, but still.

They had been 'gracious' enough to let the two members of the 4th finish healing his sister and him before dragging them before Aizen, where Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were already restrained. They had left Hanataro unsealed and permitted him to treat Matsumoto's wounds before treating Hitsugaya.

He started to clean himself up the best he could with water and a cloth, wiping off the blood that had been drawn and holding a cold cloth to his swollen eye to help ease the swelling as much as cold water could.

With one last glower at the mirror and a promise of revenge he set about trying to find a way to get the collar off, although he knew having his reiatsu back really wasn't going to do him much good against the three top ranked Espada and the traitors, but it was a start.

His eyes fell upon his shattered hair ornaments and the pile of his hair laying on the floor. He had no plan to be obedient to the one Aizan had pawned him off to and if he could sever the nerves in his own arm a bit of lost hair was nothing to cry about, even if it did leave him looking worse then his Fukutaichou.

What made it worse was that it was some woman who had butchered it while he had been forced to remain helpless on his knees and unable to do anything about it, and that hurt his pride.

Ignoring something he could not effect, he gathered up with what was left of his uniform, using the shredded remains to bind a few of the deeper cuts that hadn't stopped bleeding yet.

A large number of bruises were really starting to form and he couldn't help but to worry about Rukia. If Halibel was this brutal with him, then what might Grimmjow be doing to her? Outwards he remained calm, inwards he seethed in rage and deep concern.

Not only because he knew there was nothing he could do to protect Rukia, but because he also knew Soul Society would not mount a rescue mission for them and that the only one who would, and probably will once he recovered enough, was the brat Kurosaki. And once again he would be indebted to the, shudder, human, commoner boy.

The door opened and he turned to see a trembling Hanataro pushing a cart followed by an Arancar who was berating him. Hanataro noticed his injuries but before the boy could even offer to heal him, the girl chased him out again, the never ending scolding obviously never ending.

He would never admit it, but he was relieved to see the young boy appeared to be fine and noticed much the same Unohana had about the relationship between the two. He ignored the tray that had been brought in, not interested in eating regardless of what was on it.

He had no qualms about digging through her wardrobe, but was disappointed to note anything in her closet was most definitely nothing he could wear, much to his annoyance. The door opened again and he turned to face his captor, holding as much dignity about himself as he could considering his undressed, bruised and mutilated condition.

She walked into the room, removing her clothing and placed something down on the table beside the bed. She seemed not to have the least bit of modesty, either that or he was an exception.

"Aizen-sama's word is law." She stated, turning to face him.

"I will not submit." The first words he had spoken to her.

"It would be less painful and annoying if you did." She countered.

He remained silent and still. She sighed, and then she moved.

It was torturous to be able to see her movements but not be able to keep up. She appeared behind him and rather ruthlessly tossed him across the room to slam into the wall before landing on the bed. Then she was on him before he had even fully hit the mattress.

Forget pride or appearance, he starting fighting for all he was worth. Biting, clawing, punching, all of it having no effect other then to hurt himself more. With out his reiatsu he might as well have been a human trying to hurt her.

With disgraceful ease she had his wrist strapped above his head, straddled him and the last shred of clothing off of him. She slapped him once, causing him to cease his useless struggling. His body was aching as pressure was put on all the cuts and bruises he had been giving earlier.

Reaching over she grabbed a small mettle case off of the table and pulled out a needle full of some sort of clear liquid. He froze, looking at the threatening item in her hand with a slow amount of fear and apprehension growing in his gut.

Without a word she injected the stuff into him. Almost at once it felt like his entire body was on fire, painfully on fire. A cry was torn from his lips as he burned, everything became hyper sensitive and the damage to his body amplified in agony.

His world became a haze of fire and pain. He was dimly aware of Halibel moving above him, but all else was drowned in the fire. It lasted an eternity until blackness claimed him as it felt like he had exploded in painful fire.

He came to some time much later. His body was trembling and ached dully. He looked around confused, trying to remember what had happened while his body continued to shake uncontrollably. He appeared to be laying on a futon not far from a bed.

His body would not stop its shaking and he looked at the rope burns on his wrist in confusion even as they pained him. Then it all came crashing back to him in startling clarity.

Fire, pain and terrible pleasure. He held back a gasp as what Halibel had done to him came crashing back upon him with out mercy. His body would still not cease its shaking despite all his effort to get it to stop, clearly an after effect of whatever it was she had giving her.

"Next time, don't fight."

He glared up at Halibel, who wasn't even looking at him, appearing as if she was still asleep.

"What did you do to me?" He demanded.

She didn't answer and the room fell into silence again. He was about to demand an answer when she spoke.

"Aizen-sama's word is law. Only a fool would dare defy him and after the day we had today I have no plans on incurring his wrath. If need be I will use that serum to complete my assigned mission regardless of my feelings on the matter. The choice is yours."

That was the end of the conversation. While he understood her standpoint, he had no desire to assist in this despicable experiment of Aizen. He would not give in so easily, even if they tortured him to near death every night, he would not willingly give them his body anymore then he would his mind or loyalty.

****

She would be lying if she said Barragan Ruizenban didn't terrify her. She had caught a bit of what he had done to Soi Fon and her fukutaichou. It didn't help that when she woke up it was in chains on a bed and wearing nothing but a loose kimono with no belt that left nothing to the imagination.

Barragan wasn't around at the moment and she spent that time trying to get out of the chains, either by wrenching them out of the wall or slipping through them. Neither method had any success other then bloodying her wrist and fingers.

She eventually gave up and settled for curling up in the corner, hugging her legs and resting her chin on her knees. Her own situation unchangeable and stable at the moment, her thoughts turned to her taichou.

He had been badly hurt, and she feared what Aizen would do to the young man. At some point Hanataro came in with something for her to eat. She didn't touch the food, having no appetite after the days events.

The door opened again and she looked up to see Barragan returning. He seemed to ignore her at first, doing something in the other room, before coming into hers. She looked up at him apprehensively as he slowly approached her, removing his clothing.

"You will lay down and submit, woman." He commanded, the authority in his voice making it clear he expected nothing less then for her to obey.

She remained as she was, glaring at him defiantly. He didn't bother repeating his command, instead simply reaching the bed and grabbing her ankle. She immediately tried to get out of his grip, but it did her little good.

It was much later that night, long after he left that she came out of shock curled up, tears streaming down her face. The bed was covered in her blood, his fluids and their combined sweat, but she didn't notice any of it.

Her hips and nether region burned in raw agony. Her face, neck, and breast were covered in bite marks, some of them had small trails of blood flowing from small puncture wounds. They throbbed while slowly turniing black and blue in the shape of his fingers.

She cried herself to sleep, clutching the kimono tightly around her like some sort of shield. She curled up in the far corner of the bed against the wall, one of the only clean spots left. The door was now shut and no doubt locked.

***

"Damn it woman, will you knock the screaming off." Grimmjow scowled.

He was not having a good day, first he lost his duel to Ichigo. Then his almost death by the damn back stabbing 5th Espada's hands. And to really top it off, he was saved TWICE in one day by bloody SHINIGAMI of all people. And now this woman was screaming and kicking and being a real nuisance.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity on a really bad day, they made it to his room and he wrenched her in, letting go once the momentum had been built and she stumbled deeper into the room. She rounded on him, fear and rage burning in her eyes as she fell into a defensive stance, as if that would do any good, while still shouting at him.

"Relax, I have no plans on raping you." He snapped at her.

She stopped her ranting and she looked at him in surprise, slightly breaking her defensive stance.

"As much as it fills my mouth with a foul taste…… I owe Kurosaki my life. I am just repaying the favor." He answered her unasked question while undoing her restraints and tossing them aside.

With that he turned and walked right back out of his room. Rukia stared after him in surprise. This was the very last thing she had expected of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Leaving the woman in his chambers, he settled for pacing around the silent fortress in a barely surprised rage.

He lost to Ichigo, and to make matters worse the bastard had even taking out the 4th. The human, or whatever he was now, was long gone and unlikely to return anytime soon. The three remaining Espada would be uninterested in 'playing' with him and as much as he hated to admit it they were all considerably stronger than him.

Several hours later his angry pacing eventually led him back to Aizan's throne room. The smell of fresh blood was thick in the air and he paused outside the door. It was cracked and he dared to glance in.

The room had only one occupant, strung up between two poles with a large pool of blood slowly forming around the figures feet and white hair tainted pink. He stared at the boyish figure hanging limply from his wrist restraints. His entire back, legs and arms were stripped almost bare of flesh, clearly caused by a whip of some sort.

He stalked into the room, moving around to the front of the victim. Dull greenish/blue eyes barely raised to look at him and he noticed the boy's front had suffered a similar fate as the back.

He had been striped down to his under cloths, the material now soaked with blood, but his uniform was folded neatly off to the side, his captains cloak neatly folded up top displaying his division in silent mockery with his Zanpakuto resting beside it.

Grimmjow loved a good fight, hell he lived for them, but this, this was just blatant torture. The boy didn't even stand a chance of fighting back and no doubt it had been three on one while the brat was barely even conscious in the first place.

Aizen planned on breaking the boy, that much was clear. And as much as Grimmjow disapproved of the method, he was not stupid, or motivated, enough to intervene directly. He was all too familiar with Aizen's wrath and he was not going to add pissing off his leader to his shit list of crap that had happened today. Maybe tomorrow.

The sound of footsteps reached his ears and he quickly left the room through one of the other doors before they arrived. It wasn't long before the sound of whimpering reached his ears, preceding the sound of something hitting flesh.

He had to give it to the kid, at least he didn't scream. He returned to his quarters, the night getting rather late and a good, long sleep was starting to feel like a great idea. He had almost forgotten about the woman, remembering just as he opened the door.

Rukia was curled up on the couch with a blanket stolen from his bed, apparently asleep. Like him she had come back from deaths door this day and all the healing power in the world was no replacement for a good, natural rest.

Ignoring her he returned to his own bed, staring up at the ceiling and planning on how he was going to use the woman to lead him to Ichigo for round 4. After all, the man had promised to fight him whenever.


	3. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or profit from my stories

Chapter 3

Reunion

Isane looked up as the door to her room opened sometime late at night, letting Hanataro in. Lilinette came in behind him, closing the door behind her.

"I can't believe Stark is responsible for you too." She griped, glaring at Isane. "Well don't just stand there, get up and dressed, Aizen-sama wants to see you."

With a nod she crawled out of bed, got dressed and followed the young arrancar out of the room and back to Aizen's throne room. It was only years of training that permitted her to keep her cool at the sight that greeted her.

"Ah, Isane-san, I require your talents as Unohana-san is currently indisposed." Aizen smiled at her.

"You mean in the middle of being raped by one of your monsters." She thought to herself.

She was dimly aware of her collar being removed by Lilinette. The moment it was off she rushed to the golden gilded cage and its lone occupant. She knew it had been bad from a distance but up close she almost lost her dinner.

Toshiro looked like a pile of mangled flesh and the white sheets lining the cage were stained red with his blood. Even his hair was more red then white. She was barely by his side before she set to work.

Hanataro joined her after several minutes, his face pale, but his hands steady as he assisted her. They worked late into the night, doing everything they could to heal Hitsugaya from the severe amount of torture he had been put through, but it would be days before he made a full recovery, assuming they would even let him.

It was well past midnight before they were led away again. Hitsugaya was far from fully healed, but he was out of any danger to his life. Isane found it hard to fall asleep that night, the image of so much blood and pain burned into her eyes.

Likewise, Hanataro couldn't find himself able to sleep so easily, curled up on the couch in Lilinette's room. He almost wished he could sneak next door to see his Taichou, she could always make anyone feel better.

****

Unohana came awake slowly, slightly confused as to where she was until the previous days events caught up to her. She sat up, pausing as she realized she was under the blankets. Looked beside her she spotted the one who must have covered her. Hair slightly mussed and laying on his back on his side of the bed, Stark was still apparently fast asleep and didn't even stir as she got off of the bed.

She was slightly surprised to discover she felt no resentment for either herself for submitting so willingly or for him for putting her on her back in the first place. She felt perfectly fine this morning, not at all in any sort of pain.

Grabbing the rest of her uniform off the table beside the bed, she headed to the bathroom to clean herself up, leaving her hair down instead of bothering to re-braid it on the other end of the shower.

Walking out of the bathroom, fully redressed in her uniform, she looked up to notice Stark appeared to be awake, laying on his side and looking at her. The blankets were covering everything his from lower chest down.

"Good morning." She greeted politely.

"Morning." He responded tiredly.

The door opened and she glanced over to see Hanataro and Lilinette walk in. Hanataro seemed highly subdued and sleep deprived and even Lilinette was less hyper. She smiled at them as they entered, pushing a trolley with two trays on it.

"Hanataro-san, what is wrong?" She asked sweetly.

"Unohana-taichou." His face lit up in relief at seeing her alright before it fell again. "I had to heal Hitsugaya-taichou last night." He answered, looking up at her with sad eyes.

Her eyes softened in realization. Hanataro had seen a lot of things during his time with the fourth division. For him to be this upset meant that Toshiro had to have been one hell of a mess.

"I see." She gave him a light hug, letting him sniff into her shoulder as he tried to clear his mind of the image he had seen.

She would have to see if she might get a look at Hitsugaya-taichou. She doubted Aizen wanted him dead, just broken. She felt a great deal of sympathy for the young boy.

"Oi, Dorei-chan, lets go, we got more meals to deliver." Lilinette snapped, but it lacked any real malice.

Wiping his eyes clean and with a final smile from her, she watched him followed the young arrancar out of the room. The moment he was gone she frowned, turning to look at Stark, who was still laying lazily on his side on the bed, absently scratching his stomach.

She walked over to the trolley, taking the lids off to study the two identical meals. Funny, she thought hollows lived off of eating souls. Perhaps because of the sheer power of an arrancar they required additional substance to maintain their bodies, much like Shinigami with high levels of reiatsu had to eat while the other souls required no such thing.

She brought the trays to the table by the couch, her back turned to Stark. She heard him get out of bed and dress before joining her on the couch. They ate in silence, but she couldn't help but worry over how the others were doing.

After they ate Stark left, leaving her alone and the door unlocked. She stared at it for a moment before deciding it was far safer to remain in her room for now. There was no telling what another arrancar would do to her if they ran into each other in the hallway and with her reiatsu sealed she didn't want to chance a confrontation.

About a half hour later Stark returned, leading her out of the room and into another room which looked like it was used for small gatherings.

He left her there with a comment that he would pick her up latter. Rukia was the first to arrive, and she looked at the younger woman in worry at first, but the girl seemed 100% fine, both in body and spirit.

"Rukia-san." Unohana greeted her warmly.

"Unohana-taichou." Rukia responded, also studying her.

"I am perfectly fine. Despite the circumstances we find our selves in, Stark-sama was rather gentle." She assured the girl. "And yourself?"

"It would appear that Grimmjow has no plans to follow Aizen's commands." Rukia admitted after taking a moment to make sure they were indeed alone and that no one was eavesdropping.

Unohana looked at her in surprise. Out of the four Espada she had been introduced to yesterday she figured Grimmjow would have been the most violent with his assigned target, not the only one to have spared it.

"A payment." Rukia answered her unasked question. "Or so he said. Something about owing Ichigo one."

Unohana nodded in understanding. Use to such behavior from Kenpachi and other members of the 11th division it wasn't hard for her at all to warp her brain around the logic of such men.

The two sat down at the table, looking up to watch as Isane entered. Apparently they were being giving permission to meet up. A quick check of her fukutaichou showed her to be clear of any injuries as well, but her eyes had a sad look in them.

"Isane?" Rukia asked concerned.

"I had to heal Hitsugaya-taichou last night." She reported.

Before she could report any more, the door opened again, letting in Byakuya. Other then a black eye, a few small cut on his face and his butchered hair, to all outward appearances he seemed fine, but Unohana could tell by the way he was walking that he was sporting a lot more injuries hiding under his clothing.

Not only was he now wearing white clothing but his hair was a wreck. It was like someone had taken a dagger to it while blind. He looked absolutely ridicules and she had to hold back a chuckle, knowing he was actually really hurt.

"Nii-sama." Rukia gasped at his appearance.

"Byakuya-taichou, might I see to your wounds." Unohana requested.

He looked at her, but eventually nodded and removed his top so she could see the bruises and scratches on his skin, as well as all the makeshift bindings that looked like it had been from his old uniform. The best she could do was make sure they were not deep cuts, they would get infected, and bind them properly.

Isane was about to continue her report on Toshiro's condition but the door opened again. They looked up to see the taller one of Barragan's Fracción step in carrying Matsumoto. he unceremoniously dumped her in an unconscious heap on the floor before walking out again without a word.

Isane was by her side in a flash, Unohana right behind her. She cursed inward as she looked at the damage the woman had taken. She had seen violent rape, although none to this level, before and without even needing to scan her knew the woman's insides had been torn to shreds by the sheer amount of blood caking her thighs.

"Rukia-san, warm water and a cloth please." She commanded softly.

Without hesitation the woman ran to the sink to get the required items while Byakuya and Isane moved the trembling, barely conscious woman to the couch. She was pleased that the elder Kuchiki seemed unperturbed by Matsumoto's state of undress.

Without needing to ask Unohana was giving space to work as she began to clean all of the blood and cum off of the abused, woman's, inner thighs while Isane saw to her bloodied wrists and fingers. The task was a gruesome but necessary one.

"I know this is going to be uncomfortable, Matsumoto-san, but it needs to be done." She soothed softly, checking the woman's passage for damage with her fingers.

Matsumoto whimpered at the painful intrusion, her eye fluttering and she shifted, trying to escape from the painful intrusion.

Unohana frowning at what she found and had to hold back a soft curse. Matsumoto was still bleeding internally, judging by the fresh blood coating her fingers. She needed healing before she ended up bleeding to death, a fate more then likely if Barragan continued to be this brutal to her on a regular basses.

Unohana paused in her work only when the door opened again, admitting Hanataro and Lilinette with a trolley of what had to be their lunches.

"Lilinette-san, can I ask a favor?" She asked without looking up.

The young arrancar looked at her in surprise at having been addressed, let alone so formally and respectfully. Seeing she had the young girls attention, she made her request.

"Can you get Stark-sama for me please? I fear it is very important."

The others looked at her in surprise at the request, thinking she was going to have asked for Aizen, or even Gin giving his past history with Rangiku, but remained silent.

"I'll think about it." Lilinette responded, before ushering a worried Hanataro out of the room with her usual bluster and a 'let's go, Dorei-chan.'

Unohana continued to treat Matsumoto the best she could while Isane finally gave her the report on Hitsugaya's condition. She felt her heart clench at the report, wondering how it was that the 10th division happened to be singled out for having the worst today.

Matsumoto had started to come around when lunch had been delivered, shuddering and curling up on herself until her blurry eyes finally opened and spotted Unohana.

"Unohana-taichou?" She asked weakly, her voice hoarse no doubt from having been screaming all night.

"Yes, I am here Matsumoto-san." She smiled softly at the woman. "Lay still. You are hurt pretty badly, I am doing what I can."

Matsumoto nodded slowly.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"In a separate room, everyone except Toshiro-taichou is here."

"Here." Isane handed her a glass of cold water.

Matsumoto drank it slowly, easing the pain in her raw throat.

The door opened and Unohana looked up with relief to see Stark entering. She got up and went to the door, saving him the trouble of walking into the room and coming to her.

"I fear Matsumoto-fukutaichou is badly hurt, enough to make me worried she might not survive another encounter like last night. Byakuya-taichou has a few wounds I am worried about as well as what I believe to be a strong drug in his system. Can I trouble you to remove either mine or Isane-san's collars so we might treat them effectively, Stark-sama?" She asked with a light bow, holding it while she waited for his answer.

Running one had through his hair and in a clear sign of annoyance, he reached around her neck and removed the collar, stepping to the side and leaning against the wall in apparent boredom while he watched her work.

With another bow and thanks she returned to Matsumoto's side, setting to work healing her injures. The woman sighed in relief as much of the pain was taking away, even if the memory itself could not be removed.

Completely healed, Matsumoto wasted no time clutching her robe to her and retreating to the near by bathroom, the sound of a shower turning on coming immediately.

No one spoke, understanding the woman needed her space and some time to cope with what had been done to her, knowing there was nothing they could do to stop it from happening again and again and again.

She turned her attention to Byakuya next, noticing the strange chemical trace in his system and recognizing it as a rare drug women used to rape men and in torture. She said nothing to him about it though. After all, what was there to say?

It took a lot of work to clear the drug out of his system, and even then she could not get all of it. She dealt with the bruise on his eye and the bigger bruises and deeper cuts before stopping. There was no telling what tomorrow would bring so she didn't dare waste reiatsu on small wounds that would heal on their own.

She checked over Rukia and Isane just to be on the safe side, but both were completely fine and untouched. Her task done, she walked back up to Stark.

"Thank you." She bowed.

He handed her back the collar and with great reluctance that didn't show, she put it back on, morning the lose of her reiatsu. With that he left without a word.

Unohana left to check up on Matsumoto for the woman had been in the shower for some time now while the others settled in to eat the lunch that had been provided.

Thankful it was a cold lunch. A warm lunch would have been cold by now.

****

No matter how hard she scrubbed herself, she could feel him on her, touching her, in her. She considered herself a strong woman, but not even she was that strong. She had laid with a few men, not as many as her reputation may suggest, but she was definitely experienced.

Never before had she been hurt like that, taken like that. The pain of her insides being ripped as he didn't even try to prepare her. His size far too large for her body to take easily even if she had been prepared.

She curled up on the floor of the shower and cried, letting the water wash her tears of shame away. She couldn't stop him, had bloodied her wrist even trying. God if this is what had happened to her, what was happening to her taichou?

She had only been paying half attention to Isane's report in her dazed mind, but it had been enough to almost put her problems aside for gut wrenching fear for Shiro-chan, though she would never call him that even if she thought of him as such from time to time.

Like when he was curled up on the couch napping or staring at the sunset. At such time he looked his age instead of like a boy trying to take the weight of the world on his small shoulders.

Now she couldn't help but to see him as Isane had reported; white hair stained red with blood, sea green eyes dull and lifeless, skin ripped from his body. If this wasn't hell it was damn close to it.

There was a soft knock at the door, which opened a moment later to admit Unohana. She looked up at the woman, and thanked her softly for healing the damage.

"You look alright." She noted, slightly jealous as she finally turned the water off.

"Yes, fortunately." Unohana agreed, handing her a towel. "Lunch is ready and you should get something to eat to keep your strength up."

"Why? We all know soul society wont come after us." There was true despair in her voice as she thought about having to live like this for the rest of her life, being violently raped by the Espada.

"No, but the Ryoka boy surly well, and where he goes, so too does it seem half of the Gottie 13."

She couldn't help but to chuckle at that statement, knowing it was very true. Orders or not Ichigo would find a way to come after Rukia, and with him the rest of the Ryoka. And no doubt Kenpachi, Yachiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji would be right behind them rather they were ordered to stay in soul society or not. Nothing could keep the 11th division seated officers from a good fight or Renji from his childhood friend. They had broken in once, they could do it again.

They just had to hold out, however long that would be. Feeling slightly better she joined the others for lunch. No one spoke about what they were being forced to do, instead focusing on how they were going to escape or assist when Ichigo did show up with back up, as Rukia insisted he would.

There were several things they would need to do to prepare, like get a lay out of as much of the place as they could and find out where their Zanpakuto's were being kept. At least they knew Unohana would be more or less left alone and she would work on getting Stark to unseal her.

She didn't think it would be too hard, after all Aizen knew them all well and the traitor was familiar enough with her to know she would not stir up any trouble if left unsealed. She would sooner it be unnecessary for her to even have to work on Stark to get herself unsealed, but they didn't doubt for a moment that Barragan would not be easier on Matsumoto.

They managed to fix Byakuya's hair so it didn't look so ridicules. Truthfully he looked much better with long hair then short and hopefully it wouldn't take long to grow out again.

Only Aizen would be cruel enough to let them see each other, knowing they would torment themselves for being unable to do anything about the others torment and suffer as they stare silently at the torture loved ones are being put through.

Stay tuned for chapter 4; Breaking Ice


	4. Breaking Ice

Chapter 4

Breaking Ice

Streaks of gold and clouds of white greeted his eyes as he slowly opened them. His body was still awash with pain, but it was much duller, almost like overworked muscles. Sitting up slowly, Toshiro looked around his cell, or more accurately put, golden cage.

He was laying on several white, silk sheets and the cage was just large enough for him to lay fully stretched out. He was wearing nothing but a pair of white shorts and a collar around his throat that was blocking his reiatsu.

A glance around showed he appeared to be alone in Aizen's throne room, other then Hyorinmaru who hung from the wall just out of reach next to his captains cloak. To his horror the blade was separated from the hilt and snapped into four pieces, each piece strapped to the wall.

"Hyorinmaru!?" He called, both out loud and in his mind.

No answer came. He tried for several minutes before giving up, grief striking him so hard it felt like his heart was being strangled and it was hard to breath. He took stock of his own situation and tried to recall what had happened.

He remembered fighting Halibel, and then pain, followed by more pain, followed by a brief light and what he was sure was Unohana's reiatsu flowing over him, followed by so much pain he had black out and the taunting voices of Aizen and Gin had been close by.

Glancing at the multiple scars covering his mostly naked body, he concluded he must have been healed again. His next concern was for Unohana, he knew she had been there. Was she alright or already executed? What about Rangiku? When last he had seen her she had been badly hurt, and so had /

A chuckle drew his attention to the door as Gin walked in, with a large smile and his eyes closed. He growled and rose to his feet as the man approached the cage.

"Good afternoon, Shiro-chan." Gin greeted cheerfully in a sing song voice.

"Ichimaru." He growled.

"Now now, song birds don't speak, now do they?"

"Song bird?" He wondered with a growl.

"Unless of course, they are singing praise to Aizen-taichou."

"Never. I will never bow to Aizen."

"Should we check on Rangiku-chan?" He asked innocently, a monitor rising from the center of the table as Gin played with a remote.

"What?" He gasped.

"She is here. Apparently Aizen-sama has a use for her." Gin turned his grin towards Toshiro. "Oh that is right, you were blissfully unconscious during the meeting. I wonder how Barragan treated her last night, let's find out shall we?"

He couldn't turn his eyes away as he watched in growing horror as his fukutachou and, though he would never admit it, closest friend was violently raped before his eyes. As the blood flowed down her wrist and between her thighs when the Espada was done with her.

"Ichimaru." he roared in hatred, trying to squeeze out of the cage to get to the man and clawing at him even though he was way too far away to even hope at brushing his target.

Gin merely chuckled as he watched Toshiro work himself into exhaustion, the boys eyes wide in hate and guilt. Guilt that he had failed to beat Halibel, that he had failed to protect his fukutaichou. Rage that Aizen had ordered this done to her.

When he was finally left gasping for air and clutching the golden bars with tears threatening to fall, Gin spoke to him again, smile ever present.

"So, you ready to accept your fate and bow your pretty little head to Aizen-taichou's will, Shiro-chan?"

For a moment he was tempted to say yes if it would spare Matsumoto from any more pain, but he had a feeling no matter what he said or did nothing would stop Barragan from hurting her.

The door opened again, and he turned his glare to look at Aizen as the man walked in with a soft smile, his sword drawn and being held to the neck of his prisoner. Toshiro's eyes widened in horror at the girl the man held under his blade.

****

It was later in the evening when their respective owners came and picked them up. It took a lot of work for Matsumoto to followed Barragan Fracción out but she did so, managing to hold her head somewhat high.

Stark was the last to retrieve them, but they never made it back to her room. They were stopped by Aizen, who simply requested that she join him. Isane would have been lying if she didn't feel terror grip her at his request.

She shared a sorrowful look with her Taichou but they both knew there was nothing they could do in this situation, so she followed the traitor, almost dreading what she was going to find at the other end of the journey, wondering what on earth they had done to Hitsugaya-taichou this time.

When they reached the door she was taking by surprise when Aizen drew his Zanpakuto and held it to her throat. They walked through the door and at once Hitsugaya's eyes fell upon them, a look of horror on his face.

She realized what was going on right away, having been there when Aizen explained his Zanpakuto to Unohana. He wasn't seeing her, but rather whoever it was Aizen wanted him to see, and she could hazard a good guess as to who she was currently appearing to him as.

She felt a deeper dread welling up in her stomach as she realized she had now become a tool in the next round of his torture. She feared what Aizen planned on doing to her to torment the young man.

She wanted to cry out, to tell him it as just an illusion, she wasn't who he thought it was. But she also knew it would be useless. The illusion would hold and what ever it was Aizen wanted him to see would be what he saw and heard.

She closed her eyes and prayed that whatever Aizen had planned to use her for, it wouldn't be too painful. It would be pointless to even resist him, his reiatsu alone could crush her into submission.

It was listening to Hitsugaya's cries and pleas that hurt her more that night then anything Aizen did to her. How he begged and called her by a name not her own.

"Hinamori." He shouted.

Aizen stopped them just out of Toshiro's range as he tried to reach them through the bars of his cage. Gin laid down a futon and then sat leisurely on one of the chairs, grinning wildly while he watched the show.

Despite the fact Isane was considerably taller then Hinamori, the effects of Kyoka Suigetsu negated everything other then what Aizen wanted them to see and hear. He could have even pulled this off without her, but she had a feeling the 'prop' would make it far more fun for him.

He forced her down onto the futon, and she realized quickly what he planned to do with her. Panic took over her mind and she started to fight and struggle against him, but she might as well have been fighting a brick wall.

He grinned down softly at her and then brought his lips down to her ear as he whispered to her.

"I understand your fear, Isane-san, but please do not fight me. It would be a shame to need to disturb Unohana from her duty."

She froze, the only sound that of Toshiro's voice in the back ground calling Aizen all sorts of names and calling out for Hinamori. She closed her eyes, red flashing in her vision as she remembered what he had looked like last night.

Aizen was truly a sick bastard. He couldn't physically torture Hitsugaya until after he recovered from the last round, but mental torture was an open avenue. Was there no end to the mans twisted mind?

Her thoughts were broken as she felt cold air hit her chest as Aizen began to remove her cloths. As much as she tried to imitate her taichou in all her ways, she could not remain calm while another forced himself upon her with an audience.

It was painful, and she found herself crying out, although over Toshiro's screams she couldn't even hear herself. Aizen was not quick nor gentle with her and by the time he finished with her both Toshiro and her and cried themselves hoarse.

"Ready ta sing now, Shiro-chan?" Gin asked with a wide smile on his face once the show was over.

Her body may have been in shock, but her mind was still working and she could see the torment and dilemma in Toshiro's eyes, as well as the fact he was still in shock at what he had been forced to witness.

"No answer, very well Gin." Aizen was looking as immaculate as ever already, as if he hadn't just raped her.

"Thank you, Aizen-Tiachou."

Gin's eyes fell upon her and she felt terror wash down her spine.

"No." Toshiro croaked, his voice a wreak from all the screaming he had been doing and the grief he was feeling.

"Please, no more." She added her broken voice to his.

The two traitors looked between the two victims, taking clear pleasure in their despair and pain.

"Perhaps that is enough for tonight then. Until tomorrow than. It will give you time to think about your situation here."

Aizen left, leaving them alone with Gin. Gin tossed her a robe that she pulled on as quickly as she could, wincing in pain as she moved her abused body. She was led back to her room.

She wished she could say she was surprised when Gin forced her onto the bed and took a turn on her, but she wasn't. It hurt, but not as much as when Aizen had raped her.

When he finished with her he got off and actually removed her collar.

She was frozen in shock at first, but then wasted no time in healing herself, relief flooding her as the pain was cleansed from her body. Once done the collar was returned and Gin left with a cheerful goodnight as if he hadn't just raped her.

She took a nice, long, hot shower once he was gone. Curling up on the floor, her mind raced over what she had witnessed and been forced to be a part of. She realized just what it was Aizen was trying to do and why he needed Toshiro to admit to belonging to him and why he hadn't said just anything to get Aizen to stop.

She could all but see the strands of reiatsu that was floating around the room and weaving around Toshiro like a very complexly knitted net. A highly complex Kidou she had never seen before but sent chills up her spine.

She could see the strands trying to restrict him, to bind him, no doubt to Aizen's will and that was enough to give her the basic idea of what the spell would do once complete. It would bind him to Aizen. The moment he broke and declared himself belonging to the traitor the spell would be complete and would no doubt bind him to Aizen for all of eternity. His mind would be free but his body would be fully enslaved.

She crawled into bed after changing into a white night gown that had been left for her. Several white dresses were also folded and left on the table. She eventually fell asleep, dreading what tomorrow would bring.

****

Unohana awoke to find herself laying next to Stark, the Espada apparently still deep in slumber on his side of the bed, one hand behind his head, the other across his stomach. She sat up slowly and stretched before heading to the bathroom to clean herself up from last night's activities.

An entire week had passed and not much had changed in her relationship with the Espada other then the fact that she was starting to get sore with the constant use of her body. Dinner would be served, she would eat, about an hour later he would start to undress and she would follow his silent lead and join him in bed.

She wondered how long it would take for either a) her or one of the others to get pregnant or b) Aizen to give up, declare it was biologically impossible for the two specious to mate, and then most likely kill them all or leave them as pleasure slaves. The last thought was not a pleasant one.

Stepping out of the shower she dried herself off and dressed in one of the few white and black dresses that had been provided for the prisoners. She smiled warmly as Hanataro and Lilinette delivered their breakfast.

Hanataro was a little more open and greeted her warmly and Lilinette had less of a scowl on her child like features. The two seemed to be getting along fine, no doubt Hanataro's lack of power keeping him far under the radar of Aizen as nothing more then one of his minions toys that posed no threat.

She shared her breakfast with Stark, the two of them eating more or less in silence as they had every morning for the past seven days. There had been a few things she had wanted to speak to him about, but was uncertain about how to go about it and desiring to learn more about the Espada that held her life in his hands. She decided to start with the small talk and work her way up from there.

"I know it is not my place to question Aizen-sama's rule here, but I am worried about Matsumoto-fukutaichou and Kuchiki-taichou."

"Oh?" He glanced at her, leaning back against the arm of the couch and giving her his attention.

"The drug Halibel-sama is using is starting to have adverse effects on Kuchiki-taichou's body and not leaving his system. I fear a prolong use of it may permanently damage his nervous system. As it is, each time I heal him there is more and more of it left in his system."

He nodded in understanding. He may pretend to be lazy and constantly sleeping, but she was not so stupid as to fall for it. Here was a man who was extraordinarily sharp minded and who was hiding a reiatsu level that left the hairs all over her body standing on edge.

"And Matsumoto-fukutaichou…." She paused to sigh, displeased to have to use this as her argument but knowing it was the most likely one to succeed. "The body will reject new life if it is fighting for survival. She losses a lot of blood every night and is under a large amount of stress."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" He asked.

"I was hoping the information coming from a higher ranked officer would result in a change of treatment before permanent damage I can not heal is sustained. I do not believe Halibel-sama or Barragan-sama would acknowledge my words as anything other then the desperate pleas of a friend instead of the insight of a highly trained medical officer." She answered.

He ran a hand through his hair with a highly annoyed expression on his face, one she knew meant he was resigning himself to do something he really didn't want to. She had won.

"Thank you, Stark-sama." She smiled with a soft bow of her head.

Meeting up with the others half an hour later she shared her news with them while healing Rangiku of the internal and external injurious the woman had sustained from her nightly, violent rape and cleansing as much of the drug out of Byakuya's system as she could.

Other then that first day Halibel hadn't attacked Byakuya again and they attributed her violent behaviour to the pain of having lost her companions.

Stark had taken to removing her collar the moment they arrived at the door after the first three days of needing to patch the two of them together and would hand it back to her when he picked them up.

Isane seemed to be drained and Unohana worried about her fuktaicho, but the woman wouldn't tell them anything other then she was required to attend Hitsugaya-taichou every evening.

The only one who seemed to be delivered without a hint of a scratch on them was Rukia, to which Unohana could see the silent relief in Byakuya's eyes every time he saw his younger, adopted sister. Even after two weeks Grimmjow still held his word about not raping the young woman, or even looking at her other then to grill her on information about Ichigo.

Unohana couldn't help but to compare Grimmjow to Kenpachi, remembering fondly how the 11th division taichou had chased the human ryoka all over Seireitei looking for a duel. She felt pity for the poor human boy and the attention he seemed to gather around him.

She was at least pleased Rukia seemed willing to answer all of Grimmjow's questions without argument. There was little about Ichigo that the boy deemed to hide from the world and as patient as Grimmjow appeared to be, despite his rough attitude, it was a very thin patience.

The door opened, causing all the occupants of the room to cease their conversation as the looked up to see who it could be, for Hanataro had already delivered lunch earlier and it was too early to be picked up yet.

It was Tosen, and by his side an arrancar she didn't recognized though he didn't seem all that threatening, instead looking around with a dazed look on his face almost as if he was autistic. Matsumoto seemed to be the only one who recognized him, giving the boy a surprising, small smile. The boy smiled back with a glazed look in his eye.

"What do you want?" Rukia challenged coldly.

"Aizen wishes to receive a medical status report by the end of next week." He answered.

Unohana nodded in understanding, even as she felt a hint of panic about what they were going to do with Rukia. Any medical check up Aizen would be ordering done on them would quickly reveal Rukia's virginity was still in place.

"What time?" Unohana asked.

"In the evening, right after your duties have been fulfilled." Tosen answered.

The room dropped several degrees in temperature. If either of the captors noticed, they made no indication of caring about it, leaving right after the declaration. As soon as they were gone all eyes were on Rukia.

"What should we do?" Rukia asked.

"I can only see 1 of 2 real options." Isane said slowly.

"Which is?" Byakuya asked.

"I lay with Grimmjow that night." Rukia whispered.

Unohana could see the fear in the young woman's eyes at the prospect, as well as the silent anger in her older brothers eyes at the thought of his sister being used by the violent Espada.

Unohana felt apprehension rise at the prospect of the exams that were coming up. She had a feeling it had more to do with Aizen checking to make sure his minions were following his orders to breed with them rather than expecting results already. The only one who would be excluded from the test would be Byakuya, which made her wonder if Halibel would be there as well.

Their respective owners picked them up at the usual time. Without a word Stark started to set up the chess board and she sat opposite him, ready to play another losing game, though she was at least good enough that the game could last

until it was time for bed.

She silently thanked him, knowing the game would take her mind off of her troubles, which was no doubt his silent intention.

****

Rukia felt apprehension flow through her as she followed Grimmjow through the halls back to their shared room. She took her normal place on the couch, curling up and staring at the wall.

"Oi, what's bothering you woman?"

Rukia jumped at the sound of his voice. They didn't share that many conversations short of his interrogations on Ichigo.

"Nothing." She quickly denied.

Silence between them. Finally she sighed and told him Tosen message. He frowned in clear annoyance.

"No problem, don't worry about it." He shrugged it off.

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Now then, lets see more of those moves."

She caught Sode no Shirayuki as Grimmjow tossed the blade to her and sighed. She was going to be sore in the morning as she followed him to a near by training field and took her stance against him, trying to remember how it was Ichigo fought. The collar was removed and shortly after their blades clashed.

* * *

Stay tuned for chapter 5: Tests

Thank you for the reviews and remember this is a milder version of the story posted on adultfan, should you wish to read the full version it is under the same title and author there.

PS: this story does have a happy ending.


	5. Tests

Chapter 5

Tests

It was the night that they would be expected to present themselves for testing. Rukia was beginning to feel the panic weigh on her as the deadline approached. She shared looks with the others as they were picked up that evening.

To her surprise, Grimmjow didn't lead her to his room, but rather out into the open before opening a Garganta and hauling her through it. On the other side she looked around in pure shock.

"Karakura." She gasped.

They were in the living world.

"We don't have much time." He declared as they set out.

She had to hold onto his back, with her reiatsu sealed she was more or less human, which meant she couldn't walk on air.

"Where are we going?" She dared to ask.

He didn't respond, but the area was starting to get frighteningly familiar. He came to a stop, his eyes set ahead.

"Grimmjow?" A male voice called out in challenge.

Her eyes widened in surprise as two people appeared before them, one in the robes of a shinigami, the other in a dress of black and white.

"Rukia." Ichigo shouted in disbelief, the tip of Zangetsu falling a few inches.

"Ichigo, Nel?" Rukia gasped in a mixture of surprise and joy.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo growled.

"Yo, Shinigami."

The next thing she knew she was flying through the air to be caught by a surprised Ichigo, who had to sheath Zangetsu in order to catch her.

"Why does everyone feel the need to throw me?" She shouted in indignation in her mind.

"I'll be back in two hours." Grimmjow grunted, then left in a bang of Sonido before anyone could object.

All three of them were staring in the space he had been in complete surprise.

"Oi, Rukia, what's going on?" Ichigo demanded.

Suddenly realizing where she was she blushed, before barking at him to put her down. He let go of her, and then watched in surprise as she dropped like a rock before catching her before she could hit the ground.

"Ichigo no baka." She shouted at him as she fell.

"Her reiatsu is sealed." Nel pointed out.

He blushed in embarrassment. Rukia looked over to the woman in surprise, just now realizing that she wasn't a little girl anymore. In fact the only reason she had noticed it was Nel was because she had spotted the helm and her brain had put two and two together for her while she had her gaze fixed solely on Ichigo.

"Rukia, what is going on?" Ichigo asked as their feet touched the ground.

She looked up at him, suddenly embarrassed as she realized why Gimmjow had brought her to Ichigo and said he would be back in two hours. She was shocked he would do a gamble like this. What was stopping her from running right to back to Seireitei and out of his reach?

"Rukia." Ichigo called again.

Realizing she was wasting precious time, she requested he bring her somewhere private where they wouldn't be interrupted. They brought her to an abandoned housing complex where Nel was apparently staying with her two brothers.

Ichigo filled her in on what had been happening in the last two weeks, and she wasn't surprised to learn that Seireitei was not thinking of a rescue, even though the rest of them were, exactly as Unohana had predicted.

She couldn't blame them after all, as far as Seireitei was aware, they were dead. Why would Aizen keep them alive? And the resources needed to rescue them would be far more then they could afford at this time.

The fourth was missing three of their officers, the tenth their top two officers, and the sixth was missing its taichou. That left six out of 13 divisions missing their taichou and four missing their fukutaichou, as Hinamori was still unfit for duty.

Caught up on things on this side of the coin, she filled them in on what was going on in Hueco Mundo. Her audience looked suitably horrified, though she noticed Ichigo had a tint of pink to his cheeks.

"So that is why he dropped you off here." Nel noted.

"Well you aren't going back." Ichigo declared.

"I have to." Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "If I do not then Aizen well know something is up and he may order an attack on Karakura town looking for me. As the Gotie 13 stand they will not be able to hold back another invasion and there will be a lot of blood shed. A shinigami's main duty is to protect the souls of the living world."

"So, Grimmjow brought you here why?" Ichigo asked confused.

Sometime he could be so innocently, cutely and annoyingly dense. She shared an exasperated glance with Nel.

"I'll leave you two alone." Nel offered, disappearing in a bang of Sonido.

"Huh?" He looked after Nel.

"Grimmjow brought me here to…." She couldn't finish the sentence, blushing in embarrassment herself at the thought.

They stared at each other, until dawning suddenly appeared on his face and he blushed to. Talk about awkward.

"Um right, so we, you know, need to do that?" He asked.

"Yeah." She agreed, also embarrassed.

"Um, I have never, you know…." He couldn't finish, hell he couldn't even look at her and she had never seen his face so red before.

"Me either." She admitted. "But Ichigo," he turned to look at her and she smiled softly, "I am glad it's you and I wont lie and say I haven't fantasized about it."

He smiled softly as well, most of the awkwardness gone.

"Yeah, me to." He admitted.

He set Zangetsu aside and hugged her tightly. She could tell he was nervous and she would be lying to say she wasn't as well. They were both hesitant in their touch, and the first kiss was clumsy.

He was the first to slowly start to remove her clothing, his hands growing more steady as hormones and his own fearless personality started to take over. She was down to her panties before she gained the courage to start to remove his clothing, which fell quickly away as he helped her remove it.

He quickly took control of the situation, and she was content to just lay back and let him shower soft touches and kisses to her body, a heat rising in her nether regions as he continued to caress her softly.

She opened her eyes when he stopped, not even aware she had closed them at some point. She held back a gasp when she noticed his eyes were now black, but instead of gold they were still his chocolate brown. She was now also dimly aware his Reiatsu was spiking all over the place and reeked as much of Hollow as it did Shinigami.

"Ichigo?" She asked worried.

"You sure you want to do this Rukia?" He asked, his voice low and husky, but still his voice.

"Yes." She answered before she could stop to think about her answer, before she could talk herself out of it.

With a nod, he continued. She gasped when she felt him start to enter her slowly, her walls stretching to accommodate him. He stopped when he hit her inner barrier, giving her time to get use to the sensation before breaking through with a sharp jolt.

She let out a gasp of pain before pleasure shoved it down into a haze and it was quickly forgotten. This was a million times better then any fantasy she had ever dreamed up. His pace was even and she found herself bringing her hips up to meet his downward thrust.

She could feel something building up within her and she thrashed beneath him in overwhelming pleasure.

"ICHIGO." She screamed as her body felt like it exploded.

"Rukia." He gasped.

Something warm filled her body as Ichigo shuddered on top of her. They both lay panting, Ichigo holding her close. They rested in silence, he was holding her tightly, as if afraid to let go.

"Ichigo, I need to get dressed." She said slowly some time later.

His grip on her tightened momentarily before loosening.

"I can protect you." He whispered.

"I know." She agreed. "But we need to think about the others to. I will be safe, I promise."

Reluctantly, he let her go. She didn't move away for a moment, instead turning around to kiss him, to try and shove all the emotion and her feelings through that one connection into him. He returned it, giving back the same.

With forced back tears they drew apart from each other, pulling their cloths back on and walking outside to see Nel sitting quietly next to Grimmjow, the two turning to look at them as they /

"Let's go before Aizen figures out we are gone or I decided to bust that Shinigami's face into the ground." He commanded gruffly.

"Heh, in your dreams, Grimmjow."

The two men faced of with each other, one grinning like a wild animal, the other scowling, though there was little to no malice in it.

"We do need to get back." Rukia reluctantly agreed, breaking the mood between the two men.

The black maw of a Garganta opened behind them and she reluctantly climbed up upon Grimmjow's back once again.

"Oi Grimmjow." Ichigo suddenly shouted as they were about to leave.

The Espada stopped to glare back at the human hybrid. There was an expression on Ichigo's face Rukia had never seen before.

"Thank you." He said humbly. "I promise, the next time we meet, I'll give you a battle worth remembering, truly fit for a king." He suddenly boasted with a large grin, that was quickly matched by the blue haired Espada.

"I'll hold you to that, Shinigami."

"Count on it, Espada."

Then they were through the gate and back in the hell that was Hueco Mundo. She jumped down from Grimmjow's back and followed him to their destination.

*****

Despite his apparent laziness and annoyance at having to move from his bed after performing his nightly duty upon her, Unohana and Stark were still the first to arrive at the room, other then Aizen and some Arrancar she didn't recognize.

Stark found a comfortable place to snooze while awaiting the results. She slowly approached the table and unknown Arrancar, curious about what tests they were planning on doing.

"Welcome, Unohana-san." Aizen greeted.

"Aizen-sama." She returned his greeting. "Might I inquire as to what particular test will be preformed this evening."

"You will learn quickly enough, though I am sure you can name them all anyway."

The door opened again, admitting Halibel. Byakuya was not with her. There was really no reason for him to be here as he wasn't needed for the tests. Next to arrive was Matsumoto and Barragan. To her relief Matsumoto seemed to be more or less fine, if not walking gingerly. Barragan left immediately after dropping her off, apparently not interested in whatever it was this test was going to involve. Rukia and Grimmjow arrived last, and the 6th Espada followed Barragan's example almost as soon as they entered the room.

She looked at Rukia in concern, but the young woman smiled at her and blushed lightly. So she had managed to get into bed before coming, that was a relief and unfortunate all at the same time. To lose her virginity to some random person just to make sure she stayed alive and under Aizen's /

"Who would you like me to check first, Aizen-sama?" The arrancar asked once they were all there.

"I'll go first." Halibel volunteered before anyone could speak up.

"Would you please strip from the waist down and get onto the table, Helibel-sama."

She didn't even hesitate, pulling the required garments off and laying on the table. Blood was taken and several samples gathered with a long swab from her nether regions. They were labeled and set aside. She dressed and left without another word once her tests were complete.

The rest of them were similarly tested. It was not comfortable having a dry swab shoved into you, but Unohana understood the reason behind it. It was one of the many test they preformed on rape victims to confirm they had been involved in some manner of sexual intercourse.

Once everyone's samples had been gathered they were permitted to leave. The results would be in by the morning, she had no doubt about that. A large part of her was nervous about the results.

She fully expected Stark to go right to bed when they arrived at their room, but instead he set the chess board and she took his silent invitation, even though she knew she would lose yet again, it was still an enjoyable way to kill the time in a place there was nothing to do.

"The young woman seemed in high spirits this evening."

Unohana was taking by surprise at his declaration. He didn't often bother with small talk.

"Really?" She responded after only a slight pause to get over her surprise.

"Yeah." He moved another piece on the board.

"I never asked before, but how do you feel about this, Stark-sama?" She asked hesitantly.

"Troublesome." He answered.

She should have expected that answer from him.

"You?" He asked.

The question took her by surprise. He had showed no interest in her feelings in the matter before, just relief that she wasn't resisting and making it difficult for him.

"Unpleasant." She admitted.

He raised his gaze from the chess board to her.

"Please forgive me Stark-sama, you have been more then fair with me giving the circumstances and I could not ask for more. I simply mean it would not be my choice to be here. I worry about my Division." She admitted.

Silence between them again as they both moved a few pieces across the board.

"Soul Society wont come to your rescue." He pointed out.

"No more then Aizen-sama would come for yours." She agreed.

He merely nodded in agreement, not arguing the point at all.

"You are worried about the results?" He broke the silence again after several more plays.

"I would be lying if I said I was not interested." She admitted. "And a little apprehensive." She added.

A part of her wanted the test to say yes, just so she would no longer be required to lay on her back for the Espada, even if he was rather gentle in his use of her. Another part wanted them to say no, for any child brought into this world through this experiment was not brought in out of love and would no doubt be used by Aizen in what ever way the man deemed fit. She would be lucky to even get to hold the child before it would be taken from her.

They finished the rest of the game in silence, and to her gratitude she found herself more at ease about the tests, able to crawl into bed next to the man who currently owned her and fall asleep almost instantly.

*****

Morning came and they were all gathered in the conference room, seated beside their respective owners. Aizen sat on his throne at the head of the table, flanked by the other two traitors. Tea was served by a nervous Hanataro, leaving Isane as the only one not present other then Toshiro, who she hadn't seen since their first day of imprisonment.

Once everyone was served and had a few sips of their tea, Aizen started the meeting. Unohana felt apprehension rise as she eyed the file folders set on the table before him. A part of her hoped that at least Matsumoto's had come back positive, if only to spare her from Barragan's torture.

"The test results are in, though we may do another run in a few days to confirm them." Aizen started the meeting.

"How long do we need to keep this up until we consider this impossible?" Barragan spoke up in clear irritation.

"As long as it takes the rest of you." Aizen smiled and took one of the file folders out of the pile, tossing it casually onto the table as he spoke.

Helibel was the one who caught it, opening it up to read the report before snorting and tossing it back down towards Stark. With a look of annoyance on his face he opened it. Glancing over his shoulder she looked at the information confirming pregnancy on all test before glancing up to see who's file was now open.

Stark closed the file folder and passing it to Barragan, who glanced through it before handing it to Grimmjow. Grimmjow passed it to Rukia without even opening it, leaving it to her to look at who it was for him.

Unohana wasn't sure how she felt about the news that had been revealed. Now that one of them had managed to get knocked up Aizen had proof that cross breeding them was possible and there would be no escape for any of them until the seeds took in their bodies, and that could take years.

And then assuming they remained trapped here and the child was born would they be bred again? And again? Until they were nothing more then Aizen's broodmares to keep pumping out kids until either they died in child birthing or someone manages to kill the bastard.

She could possibly survive that kind of future, as could Rukia seeing as how she was the only one actually being spared, but she wasn't sure how long Matsumoto would last in that scenario, or how much longer it would take Helibel to finally break Byakuya.

And then there were the other three. She wasn't worried about Hanataro as long as he stayed with Lilinette. Isane was also a concern, now that one of them had been knocked up would Aizen now demand that person start working on her fukutaicho? And then there was Toshiro.

She hadn't seen him since that first day, but Isane saw him on a regular basis and reported that the young Taichou was on the brink of breaking. Unohana suspected Isane knew more then she was letting on, but trusted her Fukutaichou to let her know what it was when the time was right.

"We will run the tests again in another three weeks." Aizen declared. "Until then, congratulations are in store." He smiled. "You are relieved of your duty of bed service, Unohana-san."

"Thank you." She nodded to him respectfully.

So out of the four of them she was the only one to have conceived, of course it would take a few days to find out if Rukia's one night stand had any effects. Depending on the timing of her cycles the might even know before the three weeks were up.

They finished their tea before being led to their "day room" as they had dubbed it. Isane was already there and she looked up at them as they entered, curiosity clear in her expression.

"You seemed happy last night." Unohana pointed out to Rukia before anyone could corner her into a conversation once they were alone.

She nodded, sitting down.

"Grimmjow didn't touch me." She admitted slowly.

"Then who did?" Matsumoto asked, taking her usual position curled up on the couch.

One look at her eyes and Unohana could tell the woman was almost ready to break. She wondered if the fukutaichou could last another three weeks of the violent rape Barragan seemed to enjoy putting her through. No doubt she was also worried about Toshiro as well.

Rukia had blushed at the question and shot a furtive look towards her brother, who merely looked at her awaiting her response.

"Grimmjow brought me to the living world. Seireitei believed we were dead, after all what would Aizen want with prisoners? Apparently Kisuki-san is back in Seireitei, so Ichigo and the others can't come after us right now. I filled him in on everything I could to get a message out, but…."

"Seireitei is in no position to come get us." Unohana finished for her.

"Yeah."

Silence, but all eyes were still on her.

"It was Ichigo." She finally admitted. "Grimmjow brought me to Ichigo."

Unohana nodded in understanding, while tossing a glance towards Byakuya. His face was expressionless and it was hard to determine what his thoughts were on the subject, but she could see the internal conflict warring in his brain reflected in his eyes.

In normal circumstances it would have been highly frowned upon for Rukia to sleep with anyone, let alone some commoner boy. It was possibly a big enough crime to actually banish her from the family.

The look in Rukia's eyes screamed that she was awaiting and dreading a response from her older brother and head of the family. This was not a pleasant circumstance in an already unpleasant one.

"It was unavoidable." He finally said.

Rukia and the others relaxed a bit at the declaration.

"You will marry him when we are free of this place."

That stunned the entire room. In fact Rukia was doing a good impression of a gold fish and Matsumoto actually had a bit of a delighted light in her eyes they hadn't seen in two weeks.

"You would make a stunning bride." Matsumoto crowed in delight.

Unohana just smiled as the other three woman started going on about weddings and rather or not they could even get Ichigo to agree to the idea. She moved over to Byakuya, coming up beside him while the girls continued to brain storm.

"Unohana-san." He greeted.

She noticed the drop of her rank, but didn't say anything about. In their current position she couldn't argue. But the drop in using her rank was just a small hint that even Byakuya was starting to break. It was his way of saying he felt rescue was either going to take a very long time, or not come at all.

"Byakuya-san." She returned, following his lead on the title drops, after all she couldn't argue his silent point.

"She seems happy."

He nodded his head in silent agreement.

"I can't imagine how things are done in the noble houses, but you made her happy at least. Or is there a respect for Ichigo you are unwilling to voice?"

"He is strong." Was his answer. "No doubt he will come for her."

Unohana smiled. He must be close to breaking if he was complimenting the ryoka boy who had tore Seireitei to pieces. But then Ichigo had broken in once already to save Inoue, now that he knew Rukia was still alive she had no doubt the boy would do so again to save Rukia like he had when he broke into Seireitei.

Until then….

Her hand went to her stomach and she glanced down, wondering what kind of child it would even be. Would it be closer to her or the father? Would it need to feed off of spiritual energy to survive like the father? Would it have amazing healing capabilities like the mother? Or would it be closer to what Ichigo was, a hybrid of the two species able to achieve both Bankai and have a Resurrección form?

The thought of that much power in a child both excited and frightened her. And what if they were rescued and she was commanded to get rid of the child as a threat to Seireitei? Would she be able to so easily destroy something that was a part of her, regardless of how it came about.

The other unknown factor was the father. He feigned indifference but this was something unprecedented. He would be the first known Hollow in history to sire an offspring, assuming the child survived to be born. The new life that was growing in her belly was as much him as it was her, and that had an effect on people.

"_He would make a good father."_ She couldn't help but to think, looking back on the relationship he shared with Lilinette.

****

"Oi, Stark."

No response.

"Stark."

Still silence.

"STARK" Lilinette screamed as she nailed him over the head with her fist.

"Ano, Lilinette-sama, was that really necessary?" Hanataro stammered.

"Stop stuttering, Dorei-chan. And he deserved it." Lilinette defended herself, pointing accusingly at the Espada who had been trying to sleep.

"What is it, Lilinette?" He finally responded, rubbing the top of his head where she had hit him with her fist.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"About what?"

"What do you mean about what? The baby."

"There is nothing that can be done." He pointed out.

"Don't give me that. I mean, who knew we could even have children. You're going to be a father! You can't tell me that doesn't mean anything! Right Dorei-chan?" She turned her gaze to Hanataro.

"Um.. Right." He answered meekly. "Unohana…..taichou..."

Stark sighed, knowing he wouldn't get rid of Lilinette until she was satisfied with all her questions answered.

"I don't want Aizen to raise the child." Lilinette finally admitted. "She's kind of cool, for a Shinigami." She added softly.

Stark looked at Lilinette, studying her. He had noticed that his young fracción had taken an interest in the Shinigami, or at least in Unohana, who greeted her so respectfully as if the little girl was an equal. The young boy who had been assigned to her she treated almost like a troublesome younger brother she got to boss around.

She was desperate for something resembling a family, he could see it in the way she expressed concern when the others were killed. They way she clung to him and kept trying to get him to interact with anything other then slumber. She hadn't even raised a finger to Hanataro yet, treating him as one would an annoying younger brother scared of his own shadow.

"Yeah, I know." He finally responded to her statement.

"She isn't going to be taking away now, is she?"

Hanataro looked frightened at that point. At least here he knew his taichou was safe from harm, unlike some of the others.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Ano…. Stark-sama."

He turned his gaze to Hanataro, surprised the boy had actually spoken up without it being because he was answering a question. Lilinette had a stunned look on her face mixed with a hint of pride.

Hanataro dropped to the floor, bowing deeply. "Please…Please keep Unohana-taichou safe. Anything you can do, please do it." The boy begged. "I don't want to see her hurt."

"Yeah, what Dorei-chan said." Lilinette added strongly. "She is going to be having YOUR kid so we have to keep her safe, right?"

He held back a groan of annoyance, but could not argue their point. He was strong, the strongest here other then maybe Aizen. If he really wanted to he could leave, could fend off Aizen's attacks, though he was not sure he could actually beat the man, but they could get away and hide easily enough.

This was becoming highly annoying, and both youngsters were now looking at him expectantly, awaiting his answer and both of them were expecting the same response. If he had one weak point, it was Lilinette.

"Yeah, I can keep her safe." He finally admitted.

Looks of pure joy and relief lit up both faces. Somehow he got the feeling he had just taken the first step on a path that had ambushed him out of left field. One he had seen coming but had still permitted to jump him.

Somehow, he got the feeling his naps were going to quickly become a treasure of the past as they traveled this new road. For some reason that didn't bother him as much as it should have.

Stay tuned for chapter 6: Broken

This story does have a happy ending and does get lighter further in. Anyone wishing to read to full version can do so on adultfan under the same title and author.


	6. Broken

Chapter 6

Broken

"I live to serve your will, in what ever way you see fit, Aizen-sama."

The words, spoken with a voice so dead it was a wonder it could even be heard, tore a hole into Isane's heart, more so because she had been used as a pawn to secure them.

With those words the reiatsu that had been woven around the young taichou through out the last four weeks constricted, binding Toshiro to Aizens will. His eyes were as dead as his voice, his once clean body covered in the numerous scars of his torture.

She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she watched the final traces of the kidou finish binding him. The smile on Aizen's face was one of his rare, true smiles as he gazed down at the bowing form of Toshiro.

Four weeks of physical and mental torture led up to this day. A day of physical torture followed by two of mental as his wounds were healed. She had lost count how many times Aizen and Gin had raped and tortured her before him under the guise of being his childhood friend.

Isane wasn't sure who she hated more, Aizen or his Zanpakuto for giving him the ability to make things appear how he wanted them to. She knew what was about to happen and thus wasn't surprised when Aizen finally shattered the illusion surrounding her, letting Toshiro know it hadn't been Hinamori that had been tortured beside him for four weeks, but rather her.

She ignored Aizen's taunting speech, noting that despite the revelation Toshiro still had a defeated, broken look in his eyes. She had expected him to hate her for her role in his breaking, but apparently he was so broken now that he didn't even acknowledge the statements.

Now that her role was complete she wondered if Aizen was going to just kill her now, or hand her over to one of the Arrancar to breed with. The thought of more rape was not pleasant and it disappointed her to note she was use to it now.

To both of their surprise they were actually dismissed and ordered to join the others. She caught a hint of light in Toshiro's eyes at the thought of getting to see the others. Perhaps he wasn't beyond the point of saving.

Matsumoto was doing better these last few weeks, or at least Barragan's minions didn't drop her off with blood flowing down her legs and covered in bruises anymore. She still walked gingerly and her wrist were rope burned, but at least she didn't look like death warmed over anymore.

Isane led the way, noting that this was the first time Toshiro had even been permitted outside of the room he had been kept in since their capture. He was walking unsteadily, having not been forced to really use his legs in four weeks as he had spent most of that time strapped between poles or laying down recovering from being strapped between poles.

"Hinamori?" His voice cracked as he asked.

"Not here." She answered. "Other then Hanataro the others will be in the room we are heading to."

They arrived at the door, guarded by two Arrancar she had never bothered to learn the names of. They let them pass into the room, all eyes turning to face them. There was silence, and then in a flash of reddish blond hair Matsumoto had Toshiro crushed to her chest, sobbing as she hugged him tightly.

"Matsumoto…"

Hesitantly he returned her embrace, holding onto her tightly as she sobbed. After a few minutes they broke apart and he acknowledged the others. Unohana quickly checked him over, a sad expression on her face as she noted all the marks on his body.

"I find it hard to believe Aizen-sama would let you out of his sight. What happened, Hitsugaya-san?" Unohana asked.

He dropped his gaze, unable to look at any of them as he explained the binding Aizen had placed upon him, that he had locked with his own words. There was no pity in the others eyes, only a grim understanding.

In turn it was Matsumoto who caught him up on what had been done to them, including Unohana's condition. He couldn't even appear to be horrified. He had been forced to watch the tapes of Matsumoto's hours of rape and witnessed first hand Isane's.

He couldn't bring himself to tell Matsumoto he knew, had been forced to watch. She was almost broken as it was, no longer having the strength to fight against Barragan. Were they ever going to get away from this hell?

He was trapped as long as Aizen was alive to command him, but surely there must be a way to get the others out. Some way that didn't involve using their reitasu as the only one unsealed was Hanataro, who was useless in a fight.

There had to be a way to unseal everyone and find their Zanpakuto's. He knew where his was, back in Aizen's throne room shattered and pinned to the wall. But what about the others?

He would have to see if they could find them. If all of them got their blades back they stood a chance of escaping. The they being the others. As long as Aizen was still alive and binding him he would be trapped by Aizen's will.

So trapped in fact it was probably best if he wasn't around them at all. With a single word Aizen could force him to kill them, or worse. But that was a problem for another day, today it was just nice to be out of his cage and being able to see the others.

****

She felt her heart tear when she saw him, his young body now covered in scars and his sea green eyes dead. She didn't want to know what Aizen had done to him to break him to this point.

She felt so dead, seeing him acting like a statue. Not even affectionately calling him Shiro-chan elicited a response. She felt a mixture of rage and hopelessness settle upon her shoulders, much more of the later then the former.

When they were picked up that evening to return to their masters quarters, she gave him one last embrace before following Nirgge back to her room where she was once again chained to the bed.

She curled up in the corner, knowing that it would be exactly one hour before Hanataro would arrive with her dinner, and then two hours after that Barragan would arrive to force himself upon her.

She felt jealous of Unohana, being paired with the only person who wasn't a sick freak and then being the first to get knocked up, although she wasn't sure how she felt about getting fat and giving birth, especially to something bred by Barragan.

Dinner came and went, Hanataro his normal, trying to be cheerful self to cheer her up. She appreciated the effort, but it didn't change or stop what she knew was coming. She clutched the kimono closer to her body, enjoying the feel of silk on her skin that indicated she still had clothing on.

She found it somewhat ironic that the silk he forced upon her was some of the highest grade and would have fetched a fortune few would have been able to afford back home.

She heard the main door open and knew Barragan was back and would be heading her way. Shuddering, she took the kimono off, folded it neatly, and set it on the table beside the bed before curling up again.

She found the less she fought, the less he would hurt her and Unohana's warning about being raped to death floated through her brain. She also didn't want Toshiro to see her covered in her own blood and unable to walk.

Barragan walked in, shedding his clothing and setting a jar on the table next to her kimono. He sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Are we going to behave tonight?" He demanded as he did every night for the last three weeks.

Holding back a sob, she forced herself to nod her head for the first time ever.

Here she was, silently and obediently taking his abuse. Tears began to roll down her face as she realized they had broken her. She had stopped resisting, silently accepting her fate.

She was only dimly aware when he was finished with her, gathering his clothing and leaving while complimenting he was pleased with her obedience. She fell to her side, back facing the door and cried all the harder, curling up as she did do.

She looked up when she heard someone enter. It was one of his Fracción, the shorter one that looked like a cat. He dropped off a steaming bucket with a cloth and what appeared to be a small bottle of sake.

"Barragan-sama was pleased with your performance." He explained before turning and leaving.

She hit the bucket first, using the cloth provided to clean herself with the warm water and ease the pain. No amount of water could ever wash away her shame, but it did help to make her feel a little less dirty.

It had been so long since she got to enjoy the taste of sake and she drank it slowly, savoring every last drop as it burned it way pleasantly down her throat, warming her stomach as it hit bottom.

****

"Good morning, Unohana." Lilenette chirped as she bounded into the room

"Good morning, Unohana-taichou." Hanataro added.

"Good morning, Lilinette-san, Hanataro-san." She greeted them pleasantly, slowly sitting up and nudging her bed mate awake.

She had been surprised when Stark had informed her she was to stay with him, despite no longer needing to bed her. In fact Lilinette and Hanataro now shared their evenings, playing various games some times in assorted teams, some times as free for all.

Stark usually won them, unless they were playing something that was based more on luck then strategy, then it could be anyone's game.

To her surprise she found herself enjoying her evenings. Hanataro had gained a lot of confidence living with Lilinette and she was pleased to see that in the young man. Now if only they were not slaves here.

"Morning already?" Groaned Stark, sitting up beside her.

"Indeed. It would appear breakfast has arrived, Stark-sama." She smiled softly.

She held back a chuckle when she noted her tray was the exact set up they fed pregnant women in the 4th and knew Hanataro most likely had a hand in it. To her surprise it appeared as if their subordinates would be joining them for breakfast.

"Are you feeling, alright, Unohana?" Lilinette asked.

"Perfectly healthy, thank you, Lilinette-san."

"You sure?"

Unohana couldn't help but to smile at the young woman, catching on to what she really wanted to know.

"I wont feel the effects of the child for some time. Hanataro-san could answer all you questions easily."

"Really?"

He nodded, clearly embarrassed.

"So start speaking, Dorei-chan."

"Um, in the first few months….."

Unohana tuned him out, pleased that Lilinette actually seemed interested and was listening in rapt attention.

"Oi, brat, don't you got more meals to deliver?" Stark asked, breaking into the lecture at one point.

"No, I paid off one of the others to do it." She dismissed before ordering Hanataro to continue with the explanations.

He sighed in exasperation and Unohana couldn't help but to chuckle. She wasn't sure what she was expecting out of the arrancar since the only feed back she had was from the few attacks that had been launched before her mission, so it surprised her they could have as many emotions as Lilinette did.

Watching the young woman she couldn't help but to compare her to a lost child desperately looking for a family and she wondered who Lilinette had been before she had died and what had turned her into a hollow.

After breakfast and the two youngsters left, Stark sat there studying her.

"What is it, Stark-sama?" She asked.

"She likes you." He commented. "On a good day I can't get her to listen."

"She needs a mother." She found herself saying. "All young girls do."

He sighed in agreement. She may be an arrancar, but she was still young.

"Do you know what Aizen-sama will do with the child when it is born?" She found herself asking. "Or what he will do

with me after?"

"Probably nothing until it is old enough to be trained. As for the other, Aizen is a patient man, he will probably let his 'brood mares' rest between births so as not to risk killing them in child birthing until after he has enough he can risk a few losses."

"I see. There are only four of us right now, five if you count Isane-san, that is not a lot of breeding stock to work with if he wants to avoid inbreeding."

"He will just catch or train more breeding stock."

She felt her heart chill slightly at the thought of Aizen hunting down female Shinigami just so he could chain them up and let his Arrancar rape them to create a new species.

"And you agree with this?" She asked softly.

"No." He admitted after a moment. "But he made us what we are, something other then mindless beast starving for souls. He is stronger then the rest of us and as such is our leader. To defy him is to die. Have you always agreed with your leaders orders?"

She couldn't argue that logic nor answer in the negative to his question.

"No." She admitted. "Why?" She suddenly asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you keeping me here? I doubt Aizen-sama cares now that I am with child."

"Lilinette asked me to." He answered after a moment.

She couldn't help but to smile. Indeed, he would make a good father, and she wondered when the time came if he would be able to hand the child over to Aizen depending on Aizen's plans for it.

*****

Rukia was in a panic. She was late. She should have had it last week according to her calculations, but her fears wouldn't be justified until next week when Aizen tested them all again.

"It was one time on one night. How could this happen? Nii-sama is going to kill me." She groaned.

"Something crawl up your ass and die, Shinigami?"

She jumped, then turned a glare to Grimmjow.

"I am late." She responded.

"Late?" He looked at her confused.

"Yes, late."

"Late for what woman?"

"Ask Halibel, I don't feel like explaining it." She turned red in embarrassment.

"I don't feel like asking her."

"Let's just say that if my prediction is right we wont need to pay another visit to the living world for the next round of tests."

She froze after saying that. If she had remained quite she might have gotten to go to the living world again and pass on more information. She was becoming as light headed as Ichigo could be.

But kami if she was right. She would have to see if she could get Unohana or even Hanataro to check her over.

"Unohana could probably confirm it at this point."

"It is time to drop your hide off there anyway."

As was becoming usual they were the last to arrive. Unohana's collar was already removed and Rukia began to wonder if Stark even bothered to put it on her anymore. Grimmjow didn't leave this time, instead he leaned against a wall with his arms crossed and ordered Unohana to 'check her.'

Unohana looked at them confused until Rukia spoke two little words just loud enough for the woman to hear, but not her brother.

"I'm late."

Understanding lit upon Unohana's face and she got Rukia to lay down before activating the appropriate Kidou without a word. It was a quick and easy spell that was used as often on live stock as people.

"Well?" Rukia asked nervously.

Unohana removed her hand from Rukia's stomach and gave her a small nod in confirmation.

She wasn't sure if she should be thrilled or terrified.

"Yes or no?" Grimmjow barked.

Rukia was too stunned to answer, her body trembling and if she hadn't already been sitting down she would have collapsed.

"Yes." Unohana answered for her.

He smirked in triumph before laughing hysterically.

"This is too rich. Ichigo, you really are something."

His laughter could be heard continuing most of the way down the hallway as he left until he was too far away for the sound to filter through the walls.

Rukia curled up, feeling numb. How did Unohana handle this? Maybe they could have a private chat afterwards. Since she had checked Rukia, Unohana checked on Matsumoto as well, sighing and shaking her head in the negative. Testing a theory she checked Isane as well, looking up at her fukutaichou in slight surprise.

Rukia felt as if the cage walls were closing in tighter around the group. Aizen was getting what he wanted, and unlike the children born from a hollow who may demand to feed on the souls of the living to survive, her child would not be born with such a defect.

No matter what powers Ichigo tossed about he was still genetically human. She would sooner die then see her and Ichigo's child become a pawn for Aizen's use. After the child was born there was a good chance Aizen might even figure out who the real father was, especially if it ended up with his hair.

"Isane?" Unohana asked.

"It will be either Aizen or Gin." Toshiro answered for her.

That announcement made Rukia forget her own problems for a moment as she looked up at Isane in surprise.

"Aizen used Kyoka Suigetsu to make me appear to be Hinamori." She answered simply, not wanting to go further into the details.

The rest were able to fill in the blanks well enough. The room fell into silence, half of them curled up and trying to fight their way past their emotions about their respective conditions, the rest not really having much that could be said to comfort the others.

After a moment Rukia felt the couch shift and she looked up at Byakuya in shock. There was an expression on his face she had never seen before. Then, he did something she had never dreamed he would ever do.

He pulled her into his embrace and held her, murmuring how it wasn't her fault and they would deal with the ramifications later. She was stiff at first, but slowly relaxed in his arms.

"It's like a bloody grave in here." Lilinette complained as she and Hanataro arrived.

"Lilinette-san." Unohana chilled her for the language.

The young arrancar actually looked abashed.

"Well it's true." She muttered. "You all look like your ready to die."

Rukia looked around and realized the girl was right. It had taken a month, but they did all appear broken. She shouldn't be complaining, unlike the others at least she knew Ichigo would care about their child and it would be the only one in the group not conceived by rape.

She was the only one who hadn't been tortured in anyway other then Hanataro. She was being selfish, she could deal with this. The others had it much harder then she did.

"Is that lunch?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yep. Dorei-chan helped to prepared it." Lilinette beamed.

Hanataro looked slightly embarrassed, but was smiling with a bit of pride at having accomplished something and receiving praise.

"You helped to, Lilinette-sama." He pointed out.

Rukia caught the blush on the young arrancar's face and couldn't help but to smile slightly.

"It looks excellent." Unohana complimented.

"Indeed. Will you be joining us?" Rukia added.

"I can't." Lilinette admitted, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Aizen-sama is creating another Arrancar and we are all required to attend."

"Has he replaced his missing Espada yet?" Byakuya asked.

"No, not yet. I know he moved Grimmjow up to fourth, but he hasn't filled the lower ranks."

"He must be happy about that." Unohana commented.

"Not really." Rukia answered before Lilinette could. "It reminds him too much of Ulquiorra."

She had never met the former 4th, but had heard about him from Ichigo and learned a lot about him from Grimmjow during his cursing. Come to think of it she had learned a lot of things from his cursing.

Hanataro remained behind, and for the first time ever all the prisoners were together in one room alone.

"No, not prisoners, slaves." Rukia corrected herself. "Prisoners sit in a cell, slaves were forced to work. Breeding stock."

* * *

Stay tuned for chapter 7: Pregnant

Thank you to the few who reviewed and remember the full, darker version is on adult fan. If you wish for a link just leave a review requesting the URL and I'll send it to you. I cut a lot of stuff out of this version of the story so some chapters might be considerably shorter than others depending on how much I cut out.


	7. Pragnant

Chapter 7

Pregnant

The next round of tests confirmed Unohana's statements. Rukia and Isane were both now with child. Halibel still showed no signs, but Matsumoto's results finally came back positive as well.

It was a short lived relief for the woman. They were not removed from their respective masters and Barragan had taken a liking to forcing her to her knees. What was worse was that now she was knocked up he started to share her with his two remaining servants providing she came to no harm that could effect the child.

Isane was re-assigned to one of the new arrancar Aizen had recently created, none of them bothering to learn its name. All it did was check on her on occasion as they were now trusted to walk on their own from their masters rooms to their day room.

It wasn't like they could escape sealed as they were, and before that permission had been granted Aizen had warned them that any attempts to escape would have him sending Toshiro after them to bring them back, as well as dishing out the punishment.

Bound as he was by the strange and powerful Kidou ritual Aizen had used Toshiro would have no choice BUT to obey. No one wanted to put him in that position. They wondered how much longer Aizen would hold off before forcing Toshiro to start breeding with every female arrancar under his command as he had ordered Byakuya to do the moment Halibel's results had come back positive.

Unohana did not envy the young taichou his fate if rescue never came. No, even if they were rescued they would need to find a way to either break the spell or kill Aizen to set Toshiro free. And giving how strong the binding was they would probably have to fight Toshiro at the same time.

Three months of hell had passed. Unohana was starting to feel the effects of being pregnant, as was Rukia. Both suffered from morning sickness and she thanked Kami that Hanataro had been placed in charge of their menus by Aizen's orders, although she suspected Lilinette had volunteered/begged for the important role, or she doubted she would be able to get anything down.

Mood swings hit Rukia hard. She could go from normal to enraged in three seconds flat. Fortunately her rages didn't seem to phase Grimmjow at all. In fact he seemed to enjoy them, tossing her Zenpakto to her and letting her go at him with full abandon until she wore herself out and turned into a sopping, crying mess. He would make a retreat then and retrieve Hanataro or Isane to get her to bed.

Matsumoto also suffered morning sickness, and was able to use it to escape the clutches of Barragan and his fraccion from time to time.

It had taken just over two months for Halibel to finally conceive and she was all the more furious for it, flying into mood swings almost at once. Lately they had been forced to put Byakuya back together again on a regular basis as Halibel had a tendency to take her rages out upon him.

Walking down the hall back towards her shared room with Stark, Unohana paused in her thoughts to stare out one of the few windows to the moon lit filled dessert below. It was a long way down but she knew she could make the jump. Stark didn't even bother to seal her reiatsu anymore. He trusted she would behave and as much as she hated to admit it, it was a well founded trust.

She could not leave her subordinates behind to suffer alone, nor could she force Toshiro into a position where he would have to hunt her down like an animal, like the way Aizen sent him out to drag back any adjucas he could find to turn into more arrancar.

"Greetings, Unohana-san."

She nearly jumped as Aizen's voice came from behind her.

"Aizen-sama." She bowed politely after turning to face him.

"You seem troubled." He gave her a soft smile.

She looked into his eyes, trying to gauge if he was toying with her or if the concern he emitted was actually genuine. She had a feeling it was 80% the former and 20% the later. Still, he had opened up the floor for her to voice her growing concerns and she was not about to waste the opportunity.

"I am worried about Rangiku-san and Byakuya-san." She admitted. "I do not know how much more stress Rangiku-san can take before her body gives out on her and sooner or later my own condition will prevent me from being able to heal Byakuya-san of the wounds being inflicted."

He actually did seem concerned about her report and she wondered how closely he had been following this project or if he had just handed out the orders leaving his Espada to their own devices and accepting whatever reports they gave.

"I see. I will look into it. It would not do well for the project to lose some of its subjects at this time."

She held the temptation to feel relief that he would look into the torture Rangiku and Byakuya were suffering through. This was the man who raped her fukutachio and tortured Toshiro. He was capable of great evil.

"I notice you seem to be missing an accessory."

It took her a second to realize what he was referring to and a hand automatically went to her neck.

"Stark-sama deemed it unnecessary as it was becoming troublesome to remove it all the time to tend to the others needs." She answered. "It has been this way for just over two months now, Aizen-sama." She answered his unasked question.

"There you are Unohana, I was getting worried."

Both of them turned to see Lilinette trotting up to them, Hanataro following behind as usual.

"Oh, Aizen-sama, I didn't know you were here." She quickly bowed, looking worriedly between the two of them.

Hanataro had dropped to his knees the moment they stopped walking, eyes fixed at Aizen's feet.

"It seems I have been keeping your Master waiting." He grinned at her.

She wanted to refute the point, but at the same time realized that he had just confirmed that she was now more or less owned by Stark, like some sort of pet. She had a feeling as long as she was kept in line and pregnant Aizen wouldn't really care what Stark did with her.

Briefly she wondered if he was permitting the others to claim ownership over their respective targets or if she was an exception because Stark seemed to have such good control over her.

"I trust you have been taking good care of your pet, Lilinette?" Aizen asked with a soft smile.

"Yes Sir." She snapped to a proud salute.

"Very good, I will have use of him soon." Aizen smiled as he walked away.

No one moved until after he was gone.

"Scary." Hanataro stuttered.

"I take it dinner is ready?" Unohana asked sweetly, breaking the scary atmosphere that had settled upon them.

"Huh. Oh yeah. We made something real special tonight, right Dorei-chan?"

"Right." He agreed.

Unohana smiled softly as she followed behind the two youngster. Lilinette had done wonders for Hanataro's confidence, just as she had predicted. She still called him 'Dorei-chan,' but it was more affectionate then derogatory.

He walked straight now, not hunched over like he use to. He kept his eyes up and went about his tasks with confidence. She was proud of him and she admitted she was proud of Lilinette for bringing him to this point.

After three months she was starting to think of Lilinette like a daughter and the young girl didn't seem to mind her mothering attitude one bit. If anything she seemed very pleased with it.

It was hard to tell but she was sure Stark was pleased with it as well. Something about receiving less hits to the head now that Lilinette had a different target to focus her attention on. The truth was the young girl was becoming considerably less violent and more like a well mannered girl desperately looking for praise from her.

They arrived back at the room. To her surprise the two youngsters didn't follow her in but ushered her in, silly grins on their faces that implied they had a surprise waiting for her.

Curious she entered the room, surprised to see the only light came from the ever present crescent moon and several lit candles on the table where dinner was set in a rather fancy fashion.

She sighed and smiled slightly, chuckling at the annoyed expression on Stark's face.

"I see they put a lot of work into this." She said as she joined him at the table.

"Yeah." Was his answer.

She eyed the finger foods meant to be fed to one another and had to hold back another chuckle at the clear signs Lilinette was trying to get across. This was romantic food meant to be shared between lovers, aka fed to eachother.

"It would be irresponsible of us to at least not enjoy this meal as they put so much work into it."

He sighed in resignation and nodded in agreement before smiling slightly, something she had never seen him do before. She watched in shock as he served her, presenting her with a full plate.

"Thank you, Stark-sama." She thanked, bowing her head and offering him a smile.

"My pleasure, I believe is the correct response."

"Yes, it is." She chuckled lightly.

He served himself and she waited until he had a full plate before beginning to eat, savoring the meal that had been prepared for them by their subordinates. They ate in silence as there really wasn't much to talk about.

"Did you want to assist in naming the child, Stark-sama?" Unohana suddenly asked, startling herself with the question that came out of the right field of her brain and past her mouth before she could stop it.

He looked up at her in slight surprise, before declining.

"I have no experience in such things." He stated.

She nodded in understanding. This would be completely uncharted territory for the hollows. It must have been the worse for Halibel, being the first hollow in known existence to be pregnant, and thus be the first one to ever give birth.

"How long have you knowing Lilinette?"

"We were born together." He answered. "We became Arrancar at the same time." He explained when he noticed the look of confusion in her eyes. "How long were you a captain?"

She noticed he used the past tense, but couldn't bring herself to correct him. It had been so long that it was a guarantee Seireitei had written them off and no doubt the Kuchiki family had already chosen a new head.

"I was taichou of the 4th for just over 300 years." She admitted. "Isane was my Fukutaicho for just under 100 years and Hanataro is a more recent graduate of the academy."

"I see."

They ate in silence again for a few minutes.

"How long after the child is born do you think it will be before another will be tried for?" She asked apprehensively.

"No clue." Was his answer. "That's too far away to plan for anything."

Six months was a long time. There was no telling what would happen in those six months, or the months after the child came. A lot would depend on how the labour went if the child lived long enough to reach that point and what attributes it would came with. The only one who should have a somewhat normal run was Rukia.

"Who is the father of the small one's?"

She looked up at him in confusion.

"Grimmjow's reiatsu was no where near her and she was too happy for it to have been forced upon her." He commented.

Unohana felt fear grip her. If Stark suspected something then there was a good bet Aizen suspected as well. There was a chance he was fishing for information as well, working off of speculation.

The fact she had hesitated and permitted the fear to grip her was more then enough to confirm his suspicions, and she knew it. Setting her chop sticks down she turned her full attention to him.

He wasn't even looking at her, playing with his food and had his head resting in his other hand. To all appearances he seemed board, as if the subject wasn't that big of an issue to him. He looked up to lock his gaze with hers shortly after she had set her chopsticks down.

"Curiosity. Rather Aizen-sama knows or suspects is not my concern."

"Kurosaki Ichigo-san." She answered quietly.

He actually raised an eye at that.

"So, he did bring her to the human realm after all. I suspected as much."

He dropped his gaze back to his food and continued to eat. After a moment, she followed his example, wondering if she hadn't just doomed Rukia. If Aizen found out would he destroy the child before it was even born and force her to breed with one of the other Arrancar, or would he accept the child as Ichigo was a strong, genetic factor?

"Aizen declared today that if the children are born as he expects, he will have us hunt down more 'breeding stock' using the white haired boy as bait."

She felt saddened at the thought. That instead of hollows hunting them down for food they would be hunting them down to be thrown into stables. If ever she thought Aizen was a sadistic bastard, it was now.

"No, not sadistic." She realized. "He sees himself so far above us now that we are nothing but animals to him. Prized cattle to breed for the best stock. Our children nothing more then hounds to be trained to hunt his enemies down."

The thought was not pleasant. When Aizen had declared her master was waiting for her, he didn't mean as in the master of a slave, but rather the master of a dog. She felt despair for the first time truly clench her.

"So we are all nothing more then pets for that mans ambition." She muttered in despair.

"If you wish to see it that way."

"Then I should be thankful I have the Master I have." She stated in a sad and slightly dead voice.

That seemed to catch his attention. He set his chopsticks down, sat up strait and caught her eyes with his own. She never really looked at them before, only now seeing the small flecks of gold and the sincerity she would have never expected out of any version of a hollow.

"I will not permit Aizen to harm you or the child." He declared firmly.

She stared at him in shock, his eyes boring into hers until she could look no longer.

"Thank you, Stark-sama." She whispered, a large amount of tension that had unknowingly built up draining away at once.

"Lilinette made me promised that." He admitted as he returned to his food.

Smiling, and not at all surprised it had been the young girl to have demanded such a thing, she also returned to her meal feeling a little better. At least for herself and her child. Now more then ever she was worried about Byakuya and Rangiku. She couldn't imagine them being forced to live the rest of their extremely long lives like this if rescue never came.

Eventually they finished eating, having finished the meal in silence. He stood up first and cleared the plates, setting them on a tray left outside the door. Then he simply stripped down and crawled into bed.

She couldn't help but to smile softly as his even breathing reached her a moment later, indicating he had falling asleep. She recognized a set up a mile away and had no doubt Lilinette was behind it.

"_You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink."_ She thought slightly amused. _"Poor child, so desperate for a proper family."_ She thought sadly.

After blowing out the candles she changed into a night gown before crawling into bed next to him. His breathing changed slightly as he shifted, giving her more room before it evened out again.

With a soft sigh she permitted herself to doze off, forcing her brain to shut down instead of running in circles trying to come up with solutions to problems she could do nothing about.

********

Things were slowly getting more difficult. As the life inside of them grew, so did their stomachs. To her surprise Aizen did lay down a set of rules on their treatment and it was rare that she had to put anyone back together again.

Byakuya was the worst culprit. Halibel's mood swings were getting so violent that even Aizen was giving her a wide berth and had authorized for Byakuya to be moved to his own room before she accidentally killed him.

Of course this also caused Aizen to start sending several of the lower ranked female arrancar to him. Byakuya still refused to perform the task Aizen had ordered of him and that annoying drug was a constant in his system.

At first Halibel had starting sparing with Grimmjow, who was always up for a good fight, to burn off her excess, unwanted emotions. Eventually her ferocity even sent him ducking for cover when she was on a rampage. With Rukia now starting to suffer from nausea and other side effects of being with child Grimmjow was quickly finding himself without a sparing partner, at least until the strangest thing happened.

No longer confined to their 'day room' they were permitted to wonder around Las Noches five months after their enslavement with the exception of some closed off areas, such as Aizen's bedroom. Taking the chance to get out of the room they decided to do some exploring and maybe find a way to escape.

"This place is like a white tomb." Rukia grumbled.

"I don't understand why it is so big. Even before the war there were not that many Arrancar to fill this place up." Rangiku agreed.

Unohana and Byakuya both stopped walking at the same time as they caught the faint sound of blades crossing. Since they were in the lead of the small party they were nearly ran over by the others.

"Is something wrong, Unohana-san?" Isane asked from her place in the back.

"Perhaps." Unohana answered softly as they followed the sound of clashing blades towards their source.

Rounding a corner they came across the curious sight of Lilinette and Hanataro sparing. Both had a long way to go and it was rather sad to watch. It was like watching the blind leading the deaf.

"I knew he wasn't that good with a blade and he was always forgetting his Zanpakto, but this is just sad." Isane sighed.

"Their skills leave something to be desired." Byakuya agreed.

"If only the other arrancar had been so incompetent." Rangiku agreed.

Unohana silently agreed with the statements and was about to call for the two youngsters to halt before they accidentally hurt each other when she was stopped by another voice.

"There you are, Shinigami."

They all turned to see Grimmjow stalking up to them, his gaze locked on Rukia until he came to the opening and glanced over to see the two youngsters attempting to spar.

He scowled when he saw how pathetic they were doing and before anyone could blink he was stalking up to them barking commands.

"Oi, get that tip up. For the love of hell, stop retreating and stand your ground boy. What kind of swing was that, you swing with your whole body, not just rotate your wrist. Stop, just stop."

The two combatants grounded to a halt and stared up at him, one with barely suppressed rage/annoyance, the other with fear/embarrassment before dropping to a bow before his superior.

"Who asked for your help?" Lilinette snapped. "We were doing just fine."

Grimmjow barked a laughter.

"A human child could beat you with skills like that." He taunted.

"Grrr. I'll show you." Lilinette barked as she lunged at him.

"Lilinette-sama, wait." Hanataro called out in shock.

Grimmjow merely stepped to the side as she went flying past to land in the dust. Getting up and stomping her food in annoyance, she lunged at him again, blade leading the way. Again he side stepped, leaving her to crash into the dirt a second time.

It continued for another minute before he grew board and simply caught her blade with one bare hand, the other stuffed in a pocket and a look of annoyance on his face.

"I could crush you like a bug." He snorted.

"Ano, please don't Grimmjow-sama." Hanataro pleaded softly, causing the Espada to turn his glare to Hanataro.

Unohana left the group of watchers and entered the room, ready to intervene on her subordinates defence if need be.

Lilinette was jerking on her blade and growling out curses as she tried to pry it from Grimmjow's grasp with no success.

"Lilinette-san, please refine from such language." Unohana requested softly as she approached them.

A flush lit the young girls face as she suddenly realized they had a full audience, but she didn't stop from trying to get her blade free, jerking and grunting with effort before giving up.

"Damn it Grimmjow, give my me sword back." She huffed, slamming her foot onto the ground repeatedly in rage.

He turned his attention back to her and smirked, before tossing it to her. She gasped and fumbled before managing to catch the blade without cutting herself.

"Bastard." She growled.

"Lilinette-san." Unohana reproached again.

Grumbling under her breath, the girl finally forced herself to stand up strait, and with a look on her face like she had swallowed a frog, apologized for her language.

Grunting, Grimmjow waved her off before gathering Rukia and leaving. Somehow it happened again the next day. The two of them were found sparing in some random training room as the 'adults' searched and mapped out the lay out of the place. Grimmjow would show up to gather Rukia, see how pathetic the two kids were doing and start barking orders.

Hanataro was the first to start obeying them, rather out of habit, fear or both no one bothered to ask. By following those orders he got a hit in on a shocked Lilinette. It was after that she started to obey them as well.

Somehow it kept happening. He would show up sooner and sooner, barking orders and insults until the end of one day when he actually ordered them to show up at a specific time to try and beat some actual skill into their skulls, all the while muttering about how he was wasting his time with them.

"Grrr. I hate him. Who does he think he is, giving me orders. I don't answer to him." Lilinette growled as they three of them returned to Stark's room for the evening meal.

"Grimmjow-sama is helping us, Lilinette-sama." Hanataro pointed out.

"Shut it, Dorei-chan."

"Lilinette-san, that is no way for a lady to behave." Unohana admonished. "And Hanataro is right, Grimmjow-sama is going out of his way to help you. You should be thankful he is taking the time to show you how to properly wield a blade."

Lilinette sighed, but Unohana was right. She always was.

"I bet you could do better." She grouched.

"My path is not that of the blade." She responded with a smile.

"But you have a Zanpakuto." She pointed out.

"Yes, but it is a healing one." She explained.

"Can I see?" She asked hopefully.

"You would need to ask Aizen-sama to return it to me." She answered.

"Oh. Well, he's still not my boss." She pouted.

They arrived back to Stark's room, Lilinette and Hanataro heading back to their room to snag a shower and change. Unohana had insisted if Lilinette was going to join them at the table then she would be wearing appropriate clothing instead of the shorts and undone vest she preferred. It had taken some work, but now she was at least decently clothed.

She wasn't surprised to see Stark was already here, though she did notice he was sleeping on the window ledge instead of the bed. He had been taking to that particular spot lately.

"I trust your day was well." He stated as she approached him.

"It was pleasant enough. It would seem Lilinette-san doesn't appreciate Grimmjow-sama's critique in her fighting skills."

That got a reaction out of the usually laid back man in the way of a raised eyebrow and a turned head to face her. Any reaction from him was a cause for note though as he so rarely gave them.

"Grimmjow?" He asked in disbelief.

"Indeed. He has been showing up for the last two weeks to try and show Lilinette-san and Hanataro how to spar. Today he ordered them to show up at one of the training grounds after their morning duties."

"Oh?" He rolled over and jumped down, landing gracefully.

"They do need the assistance." She pointed out. "And I can not see you doing something so troublesome." She smiled softly at him.

"You are starting to know me too well." He commented.

The door opened and the subjects walked in, stopping the conversation.

"You are looking lovely this evening, Lilinette-san." Unohana commented, offering the girl a large, warm smile.

She was wearing a pretty white and black dress that actually covered her and went down to her knees.

"You think so?" She asked with a blush, twirling around to let them get a good look.

"Yes. You are very stunning this evening, don't you think so, Stark-sama?" She asked.

He sent her an annoyed look at being included in the conversation, but the hopefully look his 'Fracción' sent broke down any barriers he had up.

"You look nice." He said.

She positively beamed at the compliment. They moved over to the table where Hanataro pulled out Lilinettes chair for her and she thanked him with a soft smile and thanks. Then she glared at Stark when he didn't so the same for Unohana.

"Stark, come on. She's pregnant and it's your fault. You should be taking care of her." Lilinette lectured.

It was an argument that had been going on for a while now. Unohana had a hard time getting the young girl to understand it would be a while yet before she would be unable to care for herself, but she appreciate her concern.

Sighing in resignation he pulled her chair out for her. She looked at him in surprise for a second, before sitting down and thanking him sweetly. He swept a hand through his hair in annoyance before taking his seat.

Once he was seated they set upon the food. The 'kids' had a healthy appetite, having been involved in vigorous activities all day long. Her own was up a bit, but not enough to really compete with the kids. Stark was a slow eater, but he could pack it away. It just took him longer to do it.

Dinner was a peaceful occasion and she dared to let herself pretend that she was sitting down with her family. Kami knew soon enough it would be once the kid was born.

*****

Rukia grumbled as she made herself comfortable on her bed, Grimmjow having dragged one in from another room for her so she wouldn't have to live on the couch. It had taken a bit of work but they managed to steal some bed sheets and string them up to make a small room for herself where she could change and get a bit of privacy.

She couldn't remember when it had happened anymore, the last four months were starting to blur together, but at some point they had been ordered to eat their meals together. It was almost as if Aizen was hoping relationships would form.

"Of course he is." She realized. "And he is succeeding in some of the cases. Lilinette and Hanataro are a good example. Even Unohana is starting to grow attached to Stark. I wonder if she even realizes it."

She sighed and rolled over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling, one hand absently rubbing her stomach.

"_Even I am starting to grow attached."_ She realized with a sigh of resignation. _"I can not lie to myself. Four months ago my blade would had aimed for his throat without resignation. Now… Now I am not so sure I could deliver a death blow. He has almost become an annoying, older brother. Almost… like Renji."_

She sat up and hugged her legs at that realization.

"_Ichigo, where are you? Why haven't you come yet? I don't know how much longer we can hold out here before we can't tell friend from foe anymore."_ She silently pleaded.

The sound of the door opening broke her out of her silent grief. Knowing it would be dinner she got out of bed and headed towards the table where one of Aizen's many servants was setting out dinner. He had just finished when Grimmjow strode in from the bathroom, hair wet from a recent shower and wearing nothing more then a towel wrapped around his waist.

It had caused her a lot of discomfort at the beginning but she was rather use to it now and just sighed. It wasn't like she hadn't seen Ichigo in nothing but a towel many a times when he wasn't expecting her in his room after a shower.

No words were spoken until the servant was gone and they were eating. She had asked him to let Ichigo know he was going to be a father, pointing out that he would probably be rewarded with a good fight, and she was wondering what his response was.

Judging by the scowl on his face, it hadn't gone well and she was ashamed to admit she was too scared to ask. When he was in a bad mood he had one hell of a temper.

"Apparently Aizen," he snarled at the name, "has set up a dimensional barrier so no one could get in or out of Hueco Mundo." He scowled.

"What?" Rukia asked shocked, dropping her chop sticks. "Well that explains why Ichigo and the others haven't come to our rescue yet. Until the barrier is brought down we are trapped here. Even if we escaped from Las Noches we would still be trapped in Hueco Mundo and in our condition without our Zanpakuto's that is almost certain death." She thought in panic.

They were trapped here with no way out, at least until the 12th or Urahara figured out a way past the shield as she doubted Aizen would drop it any time soon. She felt like another set of bars had been dropped down with a crash outside the ones already up.

"I got out once and got lucky enough to be successful with Ichigo, but if we stay trapped here after the child is born…." She couldn't finish the thought.

She tried to continue eating dinner non pulsed. If she could handle her own people, her own brother, about to execute her than she could handle this. At least she had good company. Hell Hanataro was even here again. This time she even had a piece of Ichigo with her.

"Thank you for trying anyway."

He looked up at her, but didn't say anything. They finished dinner in silence. Before she could go to bed he stopped her, and wordlessly took her collar off. She looked at him in surprise.

"Not like there is anywhere to run. Besides, if I can't get to Ichigo, the least I can do is hope his kid will have at least a potion of the Reiatsu as the father. I don't want it being weak just because yours is sealed." He explained. "If I can't fight the father, then the kid will have to do."

She just stared at him in shock.

"But, he or she wont be able to fight." She pointed out.

"Then I will show him how." He barked.

She just continued to stare at him in shock, her brain refusing to process his declarations. He would be willing to train his rivals child just so he could fight with it! It would be years before the child would even be able to hold a sword, let alone train.

"It could be years before the shield is brought down or until they find a way around it. We could be here for the rest of our lives." She realized in despair.

She settled into bed, curling up as her thoughts raced. If they were trapped here forever, then the next child she would be forced to bear would belong to Grimmjow. The part that scared her the most was that it didn't bother her as much as it use to.

She wasn't in a position like her brother or Toshiro, being forced to breed with every female arrancar Aizen had. She definitely didn't envy them. She had noticed Byakuya didn't walk or talk with the arrogance he use to have as a noble, though he still resisted and forced them to use the drug on him.

She started to cry, and no matter what she told herself she couldn't stop. She cursed herself for being so weak when others, like Rangiku, was in a worse position then she was, but it did nothing to alleviate the pain.

******

After performing her service to Barragan, who didn't seem to care that she was with child and still commanded her to get on her hands and knees for him, she was left alone in her room.

He didn't tie her up anymore, there really was no point. The few times she had dared to fight back while not restrained or escape he had her strung up and whipped. Then he had not only raped her, but let his two Fracción have a go at the same time.

It had been the most excruciating pain she had ever suffered from and she had no desire to return to it. While it was true Aizen had declared that their treatment involve less physical abuse, he said nothing of mental or sexual.

She must have pleased him this night because neither of his two Fracción came in to demand her services, either that or they hadn't pleased him. Kami she wished she could escape from him.

He would get furious if she dared to even speak to him unless he was demanding an answer from her, saying lowly bitches didn't have the right to speak to kings. She didn't want to even remember the punishment for daring to look at anything other then her feet while in his presence. She would pay almost anything to see his flesh ripped from his bones by Haineko.

Then there were his two Fracción. Ggio Vega and Nirgge Parduoc. She was quick to learn with these two that outside appearances could be so different from private ones. Initially it had been Ggio she figured would be the most aggressive with her with Nirgge hardly caring. Behind closed doors though things took a drastic shift.

Nirgge turned out to be just as sadistic, if not more so, then Barragan. He would storm in and grab her, leaving bruises in his wake, forcing her legs apart and up to give himself more room to pound into her. He would take her hard and fast without getting her ready, but did use oil. He loved burring his face in her breast and leaving bite marks all over them. When he was done with her he would simply leave without a word.

Ggio, on the other hand, was usually gentle in his use of her, enjoying foreplay as much as sex or on a rare occasion even just let her sleep. He would spend all night with her, touching, exploring, some times even arousing her to the point of a soft release, and then he would curl up against her to sleep. She was also amused to discover he apparently purred when pleased and she would often drift off to the warmth of his body pressed against hers and the sound of his soft purring.

Convinced she would be left alone for the evening she moved from the bed to the futon on the floor across the room, pausing only to use the thin sheet on the bed to clean up the mess Barragan had made before crawling into the bed used for sleeping.

She wondered if she could plead to Aizen to have a different master, or at least get her own room like Isane had. There was no reason to remain with Barragan now that she was knocked up. She sure as hell didn't want a sick, twisted monster like him anywhere near her child once it was born, regardless of the fact it would be part his.

Somehow she got the feeling Aizen didn't care what Barragan did to her as long as she stayed knocked up and physically alive. Mentally was a totally different scenario.

There was voices coming from the other side of the door, highly unusual. She recognized Barragan's commanding tone, but the one speaking to him was much too quiet to catch.

The conversation wasn't an overly long one, and than the door to her room opened, causing her to jump a bit in surprise and her heart to hammer in fear that she apparently wasn't done for the night.

Ggio stepped in, closing the door behind him before turning to face her. She relaxed a bit, more so when she spotted that he was holding a plate of food, her eyes zooming in on it.

"Hi." He said. "I brought you something to snack on." He offered, handing her the plate of sliced fruit.

"Thank you." She said, and meant it.

She was ravenous and suffering from strange cravings, well, maybe not as strange as some of the food she and Orihime shared a taste for but the cravings were still there. She had never bothered to bring them up since she knew Barragan would ignore her or punish her for daring to speak to him without him consenting for her to speak in the first place.

"How did you know I was hungry?" She asked nervously.

"In order to make sure everything would turn out perfectly for Barragan-sama's heir, I asked Lilinette if I could interrogate her pet." He admitted, a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

She smiled at that. At least one of her three tormentors was taking an active interest into what her needs as a pregnant woman was. He sat down on her futon across from her and simply watched as she ate slowly, savouring the treat.

When she was done he took the plate and set it aside, then moved in to claim her mouth with his own. She didn't resist, opening to let him taste her and the fruit she had just eaten.

He laid her back down, one hand working under her sleeping kimono to softly rub her back while the other removed most of his clothing before pulling the blankets over them. She sighed in content as he worked her poor muscles with surprisingly skilled hands.

The fact he had left his hakama on let her know he planned on taking their actions no further then simple cuddling, and for that she was grateful, falling asleep to his gentle caresses and the soft sound of his purring.

* * *

Stay tuned for Chapter 8: Children

Next chapter the children are born and some more surprises await. Oh, all the kids are named and have been for several months. In fact, where I am currently working on the story line they are all grown up already.

It's funny. I never really considered Unohana and Stark as a paring until I started to write this and then I just sort of fell in love with it and could easily visualize it. Initially when I got the idea I just took person A and matched to Person B how I thought it would work out to make sense.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews everyone.


	8. Children

Chapter 8

Children

"Unohana, you shouldn't be standing for so long, you know better." Lilinette scolded.

Unohana permitted herself to smile softly as Lilinette grabbed her hand and gently led her to a near by bench to sit on. Ever since she had entered her seventh month and her stomach became rather large Lilinette was constantly hovering, leaving Hanataro to assist Rukia and Isane. More often than not Ggio was around to assist Rangiku since he had taken a surprising interest a in her condition and his lords expected heir.

"Thank you, Lilinette-chan." Unohana thanked with a soft smile.

The arrancar blushed and preened at the attention.

"Stark would be upset if you got hurt. You got to think about the children."

Children. Plural. Even Aizen was surprised when they discovered she was pregnant with twins. It was so very rare in humans, and almost legendary among the Shinigami. Unohana couldn't even think of any twins and as leader of the fourth she knew every last person in the Gotei 13 one way or another.

It was becoming difficult to travel far from the chambers she shared with Stark but she enjoyed coming out to watch Lilinette and Hanataro spar under the watchful gaze of Grimmjow too much to remain in them.

Right now the Espada was focusing on Hanataro, leaving Lilinette free to scold her for pushing herself too hard. She had been surprised that the training had continued this long, figuring Grimmjow would have gotten board of it by now.

Rukia got along just fine with said Espada, which was highly surprising. She explained he was more like Ichigo than either of them would ever dare to admit. But where Ichigo usually tried to keep a clamp on his emotions Grimmjow was more primal.

She was quick to assure them she wasn't getting feelings for the blue haired Espada, her heart belonged to Ichigo, the father of her child, but she was willing to admit she almost thought of him as an annoying older brother who was keeping an eye on her because he had made a promise to her future husband. He would sooner die than admit it of course and no one brought it up.

"You look pretty today." Lilinette complimented.

"Thank you."

Her out fit almost resembled a white vest with black outlines that went just past her breast before sweeping out into a large skirt that went to her ankles, giving her large stomach and it's bundle plenty of space. Her old outfits didn't fit her anymore.

Stockholm Syndrome. As a trained medic she would say they were all suffering from it. She was completely comfortable around Stark now, and he did show a growing concern for her condition. And when he didn't Lilinette was quick to fix that, though less physically then she use to.

Both her and Hanataro had taken to wearing outfits similar to their instructor and Unohana couldn't help but notice a hint of pride in those blue eyes as the two youngster grew under his gaze.

Whatever had happened in that fight between him and Ichigo she doubted anyone else would ever learn, but according to Rukia something had shifted. Oh they had no doubt that he would be quick to kill any Shinigami, human or hollow that annoyed him outside of their little group, but inside it.

"Pride. He is the king and they are his cubs." She noted, watching the interactions.

They had all been shocked when Rukia had admitted to them Grimmjow planned on raising Ichigo's child. To teach it how to fight and grow strong and so help him Aizen would not get near it.

"How come Retsu gets her own personal assistant?" Rukia asked, breaking Unohana out of her inner thoughts.

"Because unlike some of us pets, her master actually cares about her and has a servant to care for her in his absence." Rangiku pointed out.

"Speaking of Fracción, where is your guard today Rangiku?" Isane asked.

"Who knows." She shrugged. "Maybe he ran out of cat nip again."

That got a chuckle out of the four women. They had long since dropped all formalities with each other, even Byakuya on the occasions they saw him. Seven months of slavery did that to a person. They could no longer be considered to have any rank within Seireitei, definitely written off by now. They could no longer claim any rank in a clan, having been gone for longer then three months.

"Speak of the devil." Rangiku sighed as they turned their attention to Ggio as he approached them.

"You are commanded to return to serve his Majesty, Barragan-sama." He announced, although his voice lacked the usual haughty tone he use to have and held a hint of warmth.

Matsumoto sighed in annoyance, but did accept his hand to help her to her feet. She was prone to dizzy spells and moved slowly to prevent herself from losing her meals while moving.

"Catch up to you in a bit, Rangiku." Rukia waved as Rangiku followed Ggio back to her shared quarters.

"It is getting to that time where we will be expected to return. I had better head back home to." Isane sighed, standing up slowly and making her way back to her room.

"We should get moving as well. I believe tonight is one of those nights Aizen-sama is expecting us to accompany his Espada to dinner. No doubt to boast about his achievements again." Rukia grumbled.

"Indeed." Unohana sighed.

In the field Grimmjow had called a halt to the days lessons and Lilinette quickly joined Hanataro's side, both of them bowing and thanking him for the lessons. Both women couldn't help but to smile slightly at the sight of the gruff man showing such patience to the two youngsters.

The lessons done for the day, Grimmjow escorted Rukia back to their quarters while Lilinette assisted her back to hers.

Through some unspoken agreement the training field that had been chosen was the one closest to her room so it didn't take too long to get back. Hanataro ran off to deliver Isane's dinner while Lilinette helped her bath and change into one of the several kimono's that had been provided for her.

Once dressed and ready to go, Lilinette also bolted away with the static of a Sonido. She would still need to shower and change as she and Hanataro would be serving dinner. Stark arrived not long after Lilinette disappeared, pausing on his way to the bathroom to nod at her in acknowledgment.

He re-appeared after about fifteen minutes, hair sopping wet and wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waste. Some days she wondered who was more maintenance, him or Lilinette.

He paused when he noticed her looking at him with a slight frown. With a sigh of resignation he sat down and waited while she retrieved a brush and towel to deal with his hair before he threw his uniform on and got it soaked like he normally did.

A part of her vindictive side almost convinced her to find a pink bow and braid his hair, doubting he would even notice until someone said something. As tempting as it was she did not want to give Aizen any ideas that his slaves were gaining any resemblance of control over their masters.

Satisfied he was at least presentable she brought the brush back to the bathroom, taking her time in the task to give him time to change. Wordlessly he picked her up bridal style and the world blurred as his Sonido brought them towards their destination.

It was a fair distance and there was no way she could walk that far anymore. He set her down once they were much closer and they walked the last bit, meeting Rukia and Grimmjow by the door.

Rukia was also wearing a kimono, however hers was dark blue with white flowers carved from ice. Unohana figured it was either custom made here or brought back from the real world before the realm had been locked down. Judging by the time line it was probably the first and most likely as a show of rebellion against Aizen rather then because he was being nice and it looked good on her.

Rukia and Grimmjow went in first, Aizen greeting them with fake warmth in his voice as the two found their seats. Unohana and Stark entered next, being the last to arrive. He loved to use her pregnancy as an excuse to take his time.

"Ah, Unohana-san. How are the twins doing?" Aizen asked, and for a change there was real curiosity and warmth in his voice.

"They are well, Aizen-sama." She answered, giving an incline of her head in a way of bowing since she was unable to do so with such a large front.

"I greatly anticipate their birth."

"It will be some time yet I am afraid."

"I do believe the boy Lilinette has been keeping an eye on will be adequate enough to assist with the birthing process, am I correct?" He asked.

"Hanataro-san is fully trained in assisting with such a procedure." She confirmed. "So that is why he has been left alone. I wondered what interest Aizen had in Hanataro as his abilities are sub par compared to many."

Stark pulled her chair out for her and she sat down slowly, mindful of her front load. It was a relief to get off her feet, packing that much weight around all the time just killed them and her back. Despite the fact that it would have been more proper to wait until Aizen had seated himself, they were giving lee way based on their conditions.

Once everyone was seated, Hanataro and Lilinette entered, both dressed in something resembling formal clothing and moving about with a clear purpose while still maintaining a sense of submissiveness.

It never failed to impress upon Unohana how much confidence Hanataro had gained during his time here under Lilinette's supervision. When they did manage to escape he would definitely be the one who would have benefited from his time spent here.

Only Halibel was unattended and it made Unohana sad to understand that Byakuya was not being spared the fate the women were and tied to one master, though who had the worse fate was up to personal opinion.

Forced to bed various women almost every night with the assistance of a drug that had trashed his system to the point his skin was almost always hyper sensitive and the drug had almost become obsolete. Or being bound to one person, but kept either pregnant and suffering from the various side effects of that condition and all it entitled, or forced into bed every night until the condition took.

Unohana was pleased to note that several of the dishes were suitable for the women present and knew that Hanataro had a hand in the meal. It was kind of funny to think that the weakest Shinigami here technically had more power then the rests, able to apparently order the lowest rank arrancar around when it came to situations involving the women.

Dinner was exactly as she expected it to go. All the customary courses were served in order and they sat about afterwards drinking tea while Aizen went on about his plans.

Normally she had remained silent during these meetings but there were many things she had been worried about since day one and now that the events those fears were based upon were fast approaching she dared to get answers. In her condition she knew Aizen would not dare to punish her for fear of harming the unborn children, and that gave her the edge needed to speak.

"If I may enquire, Aizen-sama, what is your intent with the children once they are born?" She asked in one of the lulls of the conversation, drawing everyone's shocked expression to her. "Will they be removed from us as soon as they are born, or will we be permitted to raise them to a point?"

He didn't seem upset at the questions in any way, but then it was always hard to tell with him.

"It will depend on you, my dear Unohana-san." He answered.

"I see. And will we receive much of a rest after birth, Aizen-sama?" She asked.

"Again, that will depend on how quickly you rebound."

She nodded in understanding, thanking him graciously for the information. So they would be permitted to raise their children providing they didn't try to raise them against him. He would not force them to 'breed' again until their bodies were ready to handle it.

It was at least two relief's off of their shoulders that would have her resting easier at night. Dinner concluded and they waited until the rest had left before Stark helped her to her feet.

Without a word he picked her up and the world blurred by, bringing them back to their room in a matter of seconds. She was exhausted. Just even standing took a lot out of her now a days.

She stripped out of her Kimono and crawled into bed, sighing in relief as the weight was taking off of her feet and back. The bed shifted a bit as Stark joined her. It was the same every night for the last little while. She smiled as she counted down in her head from fifteen. At 2 a hand gently touched her stomach, rubbing it in silent awe before settling down.

No matter how uninterested he pretended to be in the silent privacy of their bed that shell cracked just a little. A small look of awe was on his face as his hands explored her ever growing stomach that contained the life he helped to create, a small smile quirking on his face as one of the twins gave a kick under his hand.

She couldn't help but to smile slightly as her exhaustion brought her to sleep with ease, the subtle massaging of her stomach assisting in the passage to slumber.

****

She may have conceived first but it was Rukia who went into labour first. It happened around noon while they were all eating lunch at one of the training grounds. Lilinette, Hanataro and Grimmjow had called a halt to the training as Ggio had arrived with another servant to deliver lunch.

It was actually a quiet day where both Byakuya and Toshiro were able to join them, a rather rare event giving how one was more or less locked in a room as a stud while the other was usually out hunting high level adjucas to drag back for Aizen to turn into arrancar.

If she had the time she would have pitied Rukia for the exceptionally large audience they had. She managed to trim it down by sending various people out to grab things. She sent Ggio to get a tub of warm water, Lilinette to get a small bucket of cold water, Toshiro to get some towels and a wash cloth, and finally sent Byakuya out to get some blankets and a pillow.

Isane backed off, giving them lots of space, already quite familiar with what was going on and knowing they needing the space. Rangiku was watching in a state of shock from a few feet away.

Hanataro was instantly by Rukia's side, pulling her kimono aside and all business as he was the only one certified to do the delivery and was currently physically capable. All shyness was completely gone and a firm look of determination was on his face, his voice completely steady and firm as he walked her through it.

Surprising it was Grimmjow who was letting her use his lap as a pillow. He had taking off his shirt and had torn it to shreds to help wipe the sweat from her brow while she strained.

Unohana oversaw the whole thing, keeping quite as she observed her subordinate with a small smile of pride.

The others returned with the items they had been sent out to retrieve. Hanataro thanked them before banishing them to at least 15ft away to give them space. Most of them had looks of disbelief mixed with awe on their faces.

Grimmjow didn't move, taking the bucket of cool water and the cloth and continued to wipe down Rukia's face in silence as sweat continued to pour down. They were able to give her some dignity as they covered her now nearly naked body with a sheet that was quickly covered in sweat. Another was laid down beneath her so the child wouldn't be born on the floor.

"You are doing good, Rukia-neechan. That's it, breath deep, it's coming, just take another deep breath and give another small push, alright." Hanataro instructed warmly and firmly.

It took almost fourteen hours before the crown appeared. Shortly after the first child ever was born in Hueco Mundo. Hanataro snipped the cord and washed it down with a warm towel before wrapping it in a clean, dry one and handing it to the very exhausted mother before he began to clean up.

"A girl." Rukia smiled softly at the crying bundle in her arms, noticing with a great amount of relief that the child's hair was black and not orange to so easily give away the father.

The labour had been difficult on her, her small body having strained so hard to deliver a child that appeared was going to be as big as her father. Byakuya came forward to take his niece from her arms shortly before Rukia passed out in exhaustion.

He moved a distance away and they crowded around to get a look at the first of the children to be born. Hanataro and Grimmjow continued attending to Rukia. Ggio was being interrogated by Aizen as none of the others had even noticed his silent arrival an hour ago.

"Excellent work, Hanataro." Unohana complimented as Lilinette left the circle of admirers to help her to the ground to sit next to Rukia and Grimmjow.

"Thank you, Unohana-sensei." He blushed as he finished cleaning up the now coma toast Rukia and pulling a fresh kimono over her body with Grimmjow's help.

A shadow fell over them and the looked up to see Aizen standing over them, a faint smile on his face, looking over at the group of people still surrounding the now silent baby.

"Aizen-sama." Unohana, Lilinette and Hanataro greeted.

Grimmjow ignored him, his focus still on wiping Rukia's brow down with cool water to bring down her temperature.

"I see all went well with the delivery."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Unohana answered.

"I will expect to see the child in a few days time." He commanded as he turned about and left, leaving them alone.

"Let's get Rukia to bed, she will need a full nights sleep after this." Unohana broke the uncomfortable silence that had settled around them.

Lilinette ordered her to stay on the floor and Hanataro got up to retrieve the child and send everyone back to their room before their respective masters started to really come looking for them as it was almost three in the morning.

Isane was the first to head out, followed by Ggio and Rangiku right behind her. Byakuya and Toshiro headed out next after the former reluctantly gave up his niece to Hanataro. Lilinette had disappeared in a flash of Sonido only to return a moment later with Stark by her side, his appearance suggesting she had woken him up rather rudely as he only had a pair of pants on and his hair was more mussed then usual.

Grimmjow carried Rukia back to their room, followed by Hanataro carrying the baby. Not wanting to force a new born to experience the g-force of either Sonido or Shunpo, something Hanataro was finally becoming proficient in since his sparing partner was quite able and willing to use Sonido against him.

"Ano… did you want me to stay in case of any complications, Grimmjow-sensei?" He asked /

"No. We should be fine." He answered, setting Rukia down on his bed and tucking her under the covers.

Hanataro tucked the baby in beside her and explained a few things about feeding and changing as a reminder as they had all already taken the courses in preparation of the children's arrival.

After Hanataro left Grimmjow just stood there, staring down at the small bundle nestled against his charge. It was so small and helpless. A single twinge in his reiatsu would be enough to kill it. He wouldn't even need to use a fraction of a fraction of a fraction of his strength to destroy /

The baby opened it eyes, staring up at him intently with eyes so brown and sharp it was clear who the father was.

"Got something to say, brat?" He challenged.

It opened its mouth as if to answer and began to wail, causing him to actually jump in shock before landing in pure panic, forgetting everything he had been told about what to do in this situation.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." He cursed.

Rukia woke up to the scene of Grimmjow holding the baby awkwardly, apologizing and begging it to be quite while making a poor attempt at rocking her.

With a soft smile of amusement she sat up, her movement drawing his attention. She held out her arms and he quickly deposited the child. She moved her kimono aside and the child quieted down as it began to feed. It was so surreal that he just couldn't help but to stare.

"What are you going to name her?" He found himself asking.

"Kinomi." She answered without hesitation. "Kurosaki Kinomi."

"Aizen will know something is up if you name her that." He pointed out.

"Yeah." She agreed sadly. "But I think Ichigo would kill me if I named her Kinomi Jeagerjaques." She pointed out.

"As if I would give my name to the runt." He grunted in irritation. "But, the child should have something of mine if only to keep Aizen clueless." He agreed grudgingly. "It's bad enough she reeks entirely of Shinigami."

It was true. Kinomi's reiatsu was pure Shinigami. Unless if one of the others were born with pure powers Aizen might suspect something. Although 5 children was hardly much of a sample, scientifically speaking.

"Pantera Kinomi." Grimmjow offered.

"Pantera?" She asked.

He indicated his Zanpakto.

"Pantera Kinomi." Rukia tried it out, nodding her head in agreement with the choice. "Ichigo will still be annoyed, but I think it will fit nicely. Kurosaki Pantera Kinomi." She declared, liking how the name rolled off the tongue. "But for now, for safety sake, Pantera Kinomi."

*****

It wasn't long after Rukia gave birth that Unohana went into labour. She was a bit luckier though in that she went into labour in her own room just before dinner and everything they needed was in the room.

Stark managed to get her onto the bed, and the hours of labor started all over again. Lilinette followed every one of Hanataro's instructions. Having helped many women through their labour did surprisingly little to prepare her for her own.

She suddenly wondered why anyone would want to go through this more then once. The first one came out five hours later, a little boy with spiky brown hair. Hanataro quickly cleaned the child up and passed it to Stark to hold while he walked her through the second. Another hour later the little girl came out, black hair matted to her head.

Gasping for breath she fell back against the pillows that had been set up in relief. Her son was handed to her first, and she smiled down softly at the mop of brown hair as he yawned before promptly falling asleep. She was pleased to note he seemed to have no hole and she attributed that to the fact his chain of fate was still fully intact. He didn't seem to have any mask fragments either and she wondered if they would develop later in life, if at all.

Next she received her daughter, black hair slightly fuzzy and piercing blue eyes. Unlike her son her daughter did have what appeared to be mask fragments in the form of a necklace around her neck. It was rather pretty actually, the centre appearing like the head of a falcon with wings sprouting out either side to form the rest of the necklace, stopping just behind her neck.

She almost yelped when she felt herself being lifted up and turned her gaze to Stark, who had picked her up and moved all four of them to the couch. A glance back showed Lilinette and Hanataro changing the bed as it was covered in the effects of giving birth.

"Names?" Stark asked, his eyes glued to the twin bundles of joy he had helped create.

"Kyuusoku Galgo and Volatil Taka." She answered firmly.

"Good names." He declared.

"I love them." Lilinette announced happily.

Turning to face the two youngsters she noticed the bed had been changed and was once again looking fresh and pristine. Stark once again picked her up and made sure the three were well settled with a firm order for Lilinette and Hanataro to keep an eye on her while he reported the births to Aizen.

Aizen was already awake and sitting in his throne room handing out his next assignment to Toshiro when Stark walked in. Aizen stopped talking and looked up to him expectantly.

"Kyuusoku Glago and Volatil Taka have joined us, Aizen-sama." He stated.

Aizen smiled with one of his rare, true smiles as he took in the news.

"Interesting names. I trust they at least show some of their heritage, unlike Pantera Kinomi."

"Taka does." He confirmed.

"Their reiatsu?"

"Taka feels like an arrancar, Galgo feels like a shinigami."

"Oh? I wish to see them tomorrow evening."

"As you wish." Stark bowed his way out, returning to his new family.

*****

"So cute." Rangiku cooed at the three children as they slept peacefully in a crib together in the Day Room.

"And such a relief." Rukia added. "I was so worried about Kinomi, but with Galgo now…"

"It shouldn't be much longer until it's five, six if Halibel-sama sends hers our way." Rukia pointed out.

"I wonder about that." Unohana admitted. "She doesn't seem the type to want to raise a child."

"Has anyone seen Toshiro lately?" Rangiku asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"No. Stark-sama said that he was receiving a mission from Aizen-sama when he reported Taka-chan and Galgo-kun births." She answered.

"Any idea on names for your children yet?" Lilinette asked curiously.

"Barragan has made it clear he will be naming the child." Rangiku answered sourly.

"Aizen-sama has made no indication of having an interest in the child so I hope I will be permitted to name mine." Isane answered.

The sound of foot falls brought everyone's attention to Toshiro as he arrived. His eyes were down cast and he looked slightly ill.

"Toshiro, what's wrong?" Rangiku demanded urgently.

He looked up to meet her eyes, then collapsed, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed. Despite her condition Rangiku was by his side in a flash, pulling him into her lap and holding him while he choked out his message.

Aizen had temporarily dropped the barrier and had sent him out to acquire more breeding stock, with specific targets in mind. One of them being Hinamori. It had been so easy to bring her in, just state he was bringing her to Aizen and she had willing went with him.

He had been responsible for bringing his best friend here to this hell and it was ripping him into pieces. He had already been forced to watch her being 'raped' once though Kyouka Suigetsu, he was not sure he could handle it a second time, or worse being the one forced to do it.

His crying woke the children. Rukia picked up Kinomi and bounced her a bit until she settled down, awake but no longer crying. Unohana picked up Taka, the little girl looking more annoyed at being woken up then upset. Galgo just closed his eyes and went right back to sleep before Lilinette could even finish picking him up.

"Like father like son." Lilinette chuckled softly.

The movement of the children caught Toshiro's attention and he managed to get himself under control as his eyes fell on the two new additions. He had yet to see them, having been sent on his mission as soon he had received his orders.

"Might I?" He asked hesitantly, approaching them.

"Of course." Unohana smiled softly, handing him Taka.

He looked into those soft blue eyes that gazed into his and noticed almost at once the necklace of bone around her neck. She gurgled softly and he couldn't help but to smile slightly at the small and innocent being in his arms.

"How does it feel not to be the smallest one around anymore, Toshiro?" Rangiku asked innocently.

"Matsumoto." He growled in annoyance, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

The children began to fuss and the two mothers set about quenching hungry appetites, soft smiles on their faces that made the other two expecting mothers jealous for various reasons.

*****

Isane was next to give birth to a little boy with the soft features of his father two weeks after Unohana. It turned out to be true that Aizen didn't show an over amount of interest in the child as of yet, but had requested Taiyou be in the name somewhere.

Not willing to upset the man that held life and death over their heads and was more or less a god in this realm, Isane settled for Aizen Akataiyou, or Akata-kun as they called him for short.

Rangiku gave birth two weeks after Isane. They had been in the 'day room,' now child friendly, when she had gone into labor. When Ggio had arrived to pick her up and learned of the proceedings he had left at once to report to Barragan the coming of his child.

Out of everyone Rangiku actually had the easiest time in her labor, done in just three hours that had the others jealous beyond belief. The young girl was the spitting image of her mother, with ginger hair and blue eyes. Like Taka she did show off her hollow heritage in the form of a small tiara upon her brow.

Barragan had arrived shortly after Ggio had gone to retrieve him, but had thankfully stayed out of the way until after the child had been born, at which point he had demanded to see her before anyone else was permitted to. He held her surprisingly gently as he gazed down at the life that was half him.

"Both reiatsu, as expected of my child. Reina Ruizenban" He declared, turning his attention to Ggio, who was kneeling on the floor before him.

"Ggio Vega. It is your task to guard my Heir's life and serve her as you would me." He declared handing the child to Ggio.

"As you command, Baragan-sama. It will be a great honor to care for your Heir." He bowed, accepting the child.

"She can stay with her mother for now." Barragan grunted, turning and leaving.

Ggio returned the child to Rangiku, who let out a sigh of relief and held her daughter close as if afraid she would be taken away from her for good if she let her go. Two days later little Reina was introduced to Aizen by her father.

Out of the four, technically three for as far as they knew Aizen was unaware of Kinomi's parentage, children who had mixed parentage only two showed any visible signs of their arrancar heritage. Rather Galgo would show signs would be something that could only come with time.

Halibel eventually gave birth to a boy, the room she had gone into labor in had been blasted to smithereens by Cero's during the birth and Unohana had to give it to Hanataro that he came out the other end with only a few singed hairs and not scarred for life.

The young boy who was born had his mothers green eyes with his fathers black hair and features. Like his mother he also had fragments of a hollow mask, though his was no where near his face. Instead it followed his collar bone and formed a T with another piece that ran down to his belly button.

Byakuya was permitted to see his son briefly but after that no one saw hide nor hair of the child except at functions as Halibel didn't associate with them for obvious reasons. They did learn she had named him Barbo Halibel.

As far as they knew Reina was the only one to display both the reiastu of a hollow and a Shinigami.

* * *

Stay tuned for chapter 9: Two Years Old

They have arrived. To save you all the pain of looking up the meaning of their names, for some are Spanish, I give you the translations in order of birth.

Kinomi: Berry/nut/fruit. In her case Berry was the intent.

Kyuusoku Galgo: Resting Hound

Volatil Taka: Flying Falcon

Akataiyou: Redsun

Reina: Queen

Barbo: Catfish

There will be a two year time skip. Not a lot of interesting things for babies to do really.

As usual thank you for the reviews everyone and anyone wishing to read the full version can do so at adult fan under the same username and story title or follow this URL deleting the spaces of course.

http:// bleach. adultfanfiction. net/ ? no=600011680

Things are a lot lighter from here on out, there is hope for out heroines.


	9. Two Years

-1Chapter 9

Two Years Old

Two years later and their children had not been taken from them as of yet, and for that they were eternally grateful. Unohana had been right in her assumption, Stark ended up being a wonderful father to the twins.

Galgo enjoyed napping on his father's stomach for hours on end while Taka followed her mother all over the place and liked to wrestle with Kinomi whenever the two of them were anywhere near each other.

Reina would sit quietly in a corner and play with her blocks, a look of concentration on her face as she built her castles with Akata assisting. Ggio was now a permanent addition to their little room as the Fracción followed Reina wherever she went and constantly called her Reina-sama.

Rangiku had been worried about what kind of arrogance the child might develop because of it but just because she was Ggio's Master Heir didn't mean he let her get away with anything. He was respectful but firm with her, which left her feeling relieved.

The door opened and they all looked up to see Gin in the doorway. It was rare for him to come down to see them, only appearing before them if he had a message from Aizen. As usual he avoided looking in whatever direction Rangiku happened to be in.

"Aizen-sama wishes to invite you all for dinner this evening. Shall I tell him you're coming?" He asked with that large grin on his face and his eyes closed.

"Of course, Gin-sama." Unohana answered for them, knowing it was more a command than a question.

"Very well then, I will let him know you are coming." He disappeared with a wave, only Reina returning it.

Checking the time it was determined they should head back to their rooms to change, wash the kids, and get ready for this dinner, which they knew was just another cover for Aizen to check up on their progress.

Unohana gathered a protesting Taka up, who complained she wasn't done wrestling with Kinomi. Rukia chuckled as she gather her daughter up into her arms, grumbling lightly how she was starting to act too much like Grimmjow when she protested that the duel wasn't done yet.

The children were smarter then they seemed. Kinomi somehow knew full well that Grimmjow wasn't her father and called him Otooji when in the privacy of their chambers and Otousan when out and about.

"Otooji, Henshu-sama wants to eat us." Kinomi complained once they walked into the room they shared with the blue haired arrancar.

"Eh?" Grimmjow looked at Kinomi with a raised eye.

"Have you been teaching her bad words again?" Rukia demanded, a look of horror on her face at what Kinomi had just declared.

"Runts got it about right." He chuckled while Rukia just glared at him with hands on her hips. "But I doubt Aizen wants to eat us."

"No, we have one of his check up dinners to go to." She corrected.

"Ah." He walked up to Kinomi and kneeled down so they were eye level. "You mean 'Henshu-sama wants to eat WITH us.'" He corrected.

"Yep." She chirped happily.

"Grimmjow." Rukia protested.

"Kid can sense a creep a mile away." He chuckled, picking her up as he stood up.

"And she still seems to be fine around you." Rukia commented.

"Otooji is not Henshu, Otooji is Otooji." Kinomi corrected her mother. "Oh, oh, Otooji, I beat Taka." She declared happily.

"That's my Pantera-chan." He smiled at her.

A smile that was not in malice but held true pride. It was strange to see it on his face, but there it was nonetheless.

" 'tera." Kinomi requested, holding her hands out expectantly with a pleading look on her face.

With a smile he set her down, drew his Zanpakuto from his sash and handed it to the little girl. Giggling Kinomi hugged the large blade, still safe in its sheath.

" 'tera." She chirped happily, dragging the Zanpakuto over to a pillow and sitting down before hugging it again.

Rukia just shook her head and hoped Ichigo wouldn't kill her too much when he found out how much of a factor Grimmjow, and his Zanpakuto, were becoming in raising his daughter. It was funny how Kinomi had developed a relationship with the blade and amazing that Grimmjow didn't seem to mind letting her pack her namesake around.

It had started on an evening Rukia had been feeling exceptionally sick and Kinomi had been upset. Not sure what to do to stop the crying girl Grimmjow had drawn Pantera and had used the blade to catch the candle light so it shun brightly, instantly catching the little girls attention with the shinny thing.

She had quieted down almost at once and since that day the Zanpakuto had become a sort of safety blanket, able to calm her down at once. Hell she even slept with the blade like it was a teddy bear. Grimmjow didn't even complain when she had started to chew on the end of the handle when she had entered her teething stage.

The presence of the children had definitely had a strange effect on several of the Espada. She would never have pictured any of them reading bed time stories or changing diapers. Well okay it had to be one hell of an emergency before Grimmjow would go near a diaper, but bed time stories were right up his ally.

Kinomi would sit on her bed, clutching Pantera like a teddy bear and listen in rapt attention as Grimmjow would tell her some story about his time as an adjucas and the many battles he had been in during his life, arms flying about to emphasis his point.

"Tell me 'bout papa?" Kinomi requested, still hugging Pantera and looking at Grimmjow /

There was a time Rukia would have froze when her daughter asked the Espada that question, but now it was such a common occurrence that she knew Grimmjow wouldn't say anything bad about him, at least in front of Kinomi.

She took the distraction as a chance to shower and freshen up. Tonight would be one of the few times they got to see her nephew, Barbo. All clean and freshened up she left the bathroom to see Kinomi sitting and watching Grimmjow intently as he related some battle he had with her father.

"Who won?" Kinomi asked near the end of the fight.

"No one." Rukia interrupted. "They were both so beat up it was amazing either one could move."

"Oh. I be that strong soon." She declared.

"Of course you will." Grimmjow agreed. "You got me to teach you how to fight." He declared.

"Otooji strong." She agreed happily.

"Better believe it."

"Yes, well Otooji better get cleaned up or we will be late for dinner."

A look of horror crossed Kinomi's face and she quickly dashed into the bathroom, dragging Pantera after her. A smiling Grimmjow following her. Rukia just shook her head and marveled how much things could change after two years and the presence of children.

She was ready to go by the time the two emerged. It didn't take long for them to get dressed and they were out the door rather quickly, Kinomi in Grimmjow's arms as she was already getting too big for Rukia to carry easily and Pantera back where she belonged on Grimmjow's hip.

The room was rather noisy and no sooner had they arrived then the youngsters were all over each other. Taka and Kinomi were comparing bruises, or as they called them battle scars. Galgo was leaning against his father, the two of them apparently asleep. Reina was playing quietly with Barbo and Akata.

Aizen was sitting at the head of the table on his throne like chair, a soft smile on his face as he watched the children play. Gin and Tosen were seated on either side of him, one with a gleaming smile as usual the other with a stoic look.

With a clap of his hands Aizen drew the children's attention to him. They lined up obediently from eldest to youngest and bowed. He did pay the odd visit to the 'nursery' and they were trained to respect him.

"Good Evening Aizen-sama." They chorused.

"Good Evening children." His smile widened a fraction. "As soon as you are seated we can begin dinner."

They bolted to their respected spots between their parents and made a show of being good children. Well, for Taka and Kinomi it was a show. The hyper due just did not like to sit still for any length of time.

Dinner was severed by Lilinette and Hanataro, the former just now starting to show her own Pregnancy. None of them, other then Stark, were the least bit surprised by the development. Just over two years with Unohana had toned the young woman down, something Stark was eternally grateful for.

She never understood why Stark was so surprised his Fracción was with child and he never bothered to explain, brushing the topic off every time it was brought up. Dinner was actually rather quiet with Aizen asking questions of each of the children in turn, who answered respectfully.

Rukia always felt a twinge of fear when he questioned Kinomi, afraid she would let it slip about her father, but the little girl never did.

"How are you doing, Kinomi-chan?" Aizen asked her.

"Great." She chirped. "Otousan was telling me an 'tera a story before we came." She answered with a wide smile.

"Tera?" Aizen asked.

" 'tera." Kinomi smiled brightly, pointing to Grimmjow's Zanpakuto. "She is fast and powerful and strong, just like Otousan. She says she likes me and one day I will be just as strong as Otousan." Kinomi beamed with pride.

Aizen chuckle, as did a few of the others. Children were definitely a marvel.

"And how about you, Taka-chan?" Aizen turned his attention to Taka.

"I want to fly." She declared.

"Oh?"

"Uh huh." She nodded vigorously. "I know I can." She declared firmly. "But I don't know how now that my wings are gone." She admitted sadly.

Almost immediately after she had been born she had began to grow a set of wings and tail feathers. It had taken them all by surprise as she developed them. Six months ago her wings and tail had shimmered and disappeared and she had lost a fair amount of her reiatsu. Lilinette had been holding her at the time and had panicked, but after a full check up by Unohana and a visit to Aizen they declared her fine and Aizen didn't seem the least bit worried, though he did seem highly curious about something.

In the end there was nothing they could do about it. After all they were all in uncharted territory and all they could do was take things day by day.

"You just aren't strong enough yet." Unohana reassured her daughter.

"But I can beat Pantera-chan half the time." She protested.

"Can not." Kinomi countered.

"Can to." Taka denied.

"Can not."

"I beat you yesterday, and that's after losing some of my power." Taka pointed out.

"I beat you today." Kinomi boasted.

Aizen just chuckled before raising his hand, causing both girls to instantly stop arguing and sit back down, looks of shame on their faces as they apologized. He had raised his Reiatsu ever so lightly, not even enough for the adults to notice but the two girls had felt it.

Rukia sighed and Unohana frowned at her daughter. They were still trying to find out where Taka's stubborn streak came from as it was most definitely nowhere in Stark's or Unohana's demeanor.

"Now then, how would you like to have siblings?" Aizen asked.

Several faces lit up at the idea, a few scowled in annoyance at the thought. The parents froze at the question, understand the real message behind it.

"I already got a brother." Taka pointed out.

"I already have 'tera and Taka, but I think it would be neat." Kinomi declared happily.

"Don't need one." Barbo said coldly.

"Only if she's quiet." Galgo grumbled.

"It could be nice." Akata answered softly.

"It might be acceptable." Reina proclaimed.

Rukia was only paying half attention to the children's responses. It had been so long she had almost forgotten about the real reason Aizen was keeping them all here. Briefly she wondered how many nieces and nephews she might actually have now.

They had all been confined to a single section of the huge fortress once the children has been born. As a result they had little to no contact with the other slaves Aizen had Toshiro drag in over the last few years. It had been over a year since she had last seen her brother and almost two since they last saw Toshiro. For all she knew they could be dead or so firmly broken she wouldn't recognize them anymore.

She had a feeling the only reason Aizen paid so much attention to them was because they were the first and likely the most powerful combinations. She wondered what she was going to do. There was no way to get to the living world as of yet.

Aizen had seemed amused by the children's answers and told them that rather they liked it or not they might be getting a younger brother or sister soon. And with that declaration he turned his gaze to the adults.

Rukia couldn't meet it, neither could Rangiku. No doubt the woman was horrified that she had been declared open season again for Barragan and his Fracción. Halibel looked less than pleased and it was impossible to figure out what Unohana was thinking about the declaration.

After dinner they returned to their room, Kinomi declaring how awesome it would be to have a sibling to spar with all the time when Taka wasn't around.

"You think so, eh?" Grimmjow asked.

"Uh huh. It would be neat. Can I? Can I? Can I please have a brother?" She asked excitedly.

"We will see." Rukia answered softly, taking her from Grimmjow's hands and setting her to bed.

"Please Otooji?" She begged.

"I'll talk to your Okaasan about it." He offered.

"K. 'tera?" She held her hands up, looking at him expectantly.

Chuckling, Grimmjow pulled Pantera out of his sash and laid it down next to her. Most kids slept with a teddy bear, Kinomi slept with a Zanpakuto. Smiling happily, she clutched the sheath and curled up around the blade, asleep almost at once.

Rukia had been worried about it at first, afraid her daughter would cut herself while sleeping. A simple piece of twine made sure that the blade would remain firmly in its sheath. It would still let Grimjow draw his blade with ease as he could snap the twin in his sleep.

Once they were sure Kinomi was asleep they sat down to talk about Aizen's declaration. There was nothing they could really do about it. As long as he didn't check up on them like he had last time they could just continue as they had been.

But if he did. Rukia only hesitated a moment, her gaze going to Kinomi curled around Pantera, a soft smile on her lips.

If Aizen did check on them she would lay with Grimmjow. He had done so much for her and her daughter already that she could not deny him the right. If she did somehow end up with child again at least she knew he would be a good father. She had the proof sleeping right there.

*****

"I have decided I do not require any siblings." Reina declared firmly.

"Aizen-sama's word is law, Reina-sama." Ggio pointed out.

"Otousama's word matters more." She declared.

Rangiku sighed, shifting Reina to her other arm. The young girl didn't understand what was really going on and Rangiku wasn't sure if she was happy or sad about it. The poor child had no way of knowing she had been brought into this world by many acts of violent rape, and that Aizen had ordered the same thing to happen to her mother again.

Because she was walking behind Barragan, she wasn't able to see him smile at his daughter declaration. For all his faults he was never unkind to his heir.

"It has been two years you have served my daughter faithfully, yes?" Barragan demanded.

"Yes, Barragan-sama." Ggio answered quickly, snapping to attention.

"Hmm. I am getting too old for this." He grunted.

Rangiku dared to raise her gaze to look up at his back in shock before quickly dropping her gaze back to the floor before he noticed. While he had never punished her in front of Reina he would deliver it to her after his daughter had gone to sleep.

"That stupid drug of Tousen's is too troublesome, takes too long to get out of the blood stream." He grunted.

Now that was something that caught her interest and explained why his behaviour had been so different two years ago. She knew some drugs could have effects on a persons behaviour and that would definitely explain why he had been acting like a horny teenager in the beginning.

"Ggio." Barragan snapped.

"Yes, Barragan-sama?" Ggio jumped before his king and kneeled, awaiting his command.

"You have gone above and beyond the call of duty to learn everything there was to make it easier for this woman to carry my Heir to birth. It is clear you are interested in this woman, correct?"

"Yes, Barragan-sama." He answered without hesitation.

"Then consider this your reward for years of perfect service. You can have her. I have no further need of her." Barragan declared.

The two of them froze, staring at Barragan in disbelief, Reina ignorant of the meaning of the conversation. Barragan continued walking, ignoring them and grunting something about old age catching up to him.

They returned to their room. Since Reina had been born she had been moved into the much larger room that belonged to her daughters assigned retainer. Unlike the cubby she had been locked in his room consisted of a full living room with two off shot rooms and a full bathroom.

Reina was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, something Rangiku envied her for being able to do.

Once the young girl was safe asleep in her own room, the door left ajar enough that they could hear her if she needed something, the two of them sat down on the couch, staring at each other and completely unsure of where to even start the conversation. She curled up, clutching her legs to her ample chest.

"It is a great honor Barragan-sama has bestowed upon me." He declared, breaking the silence.

"Yes, it is." She agreed softly.

True out of the three of them he had been the only one not to deliberately hurt her, to actually offer her a bit of pleasure when Barragan had granted him the use of her body as either a reward for something he had done or as punishment when she had angered Barragan.

He was the one who had taken care of her during her pregnancy and helped to take care of Reina. It was he who had managed to negotiate with Barragan to tone down the torment she had been /

"It is out of respect for the mother of Reina-sama that I do not want to force this." He offered awkwardly.

"I understand. Ggio-san… I will not resist." She looked down at her hands.

She waited in silence, expecting him to order her to bed so they could begin as soon as possible to fulfill Barragan-sama's wishes. If it was any fault that he had it was his unwavering loyalty to Barragan.

"Not tonight." He suddenly declared, standing up and stretching.

"Huh?" She looked at him in confusion and surprise.

"Aizen-sama never gave us a time line and one night will not make a large difference. Goodnight." He waved, sauntering off to his room, pausing at the last second. "Feel free to join me if you wish." He offered with a grin.

She stared after him in shock before permitting a soft smile and a near silent 'thank you' to fall from her lips. She checked up of Reina one last time, pleased to see her daughter was sleeping soundly.

After a moments hesitation she walked slowly over to Ggio's room. He appeared to be asleep. She hadn't shared his bed since the last time Barragan had gifted her to him, sleeping in the same room as her daughter after her birth and movement to his quarters.

She stared at him for a moment before stripping down and crawling into the futon beside him. He shifted a bit to give her more room before settling down again, the soft sound of his purring filling the room.

Rangiku smiled at the sound and drifted easily to sleep. Yes, perhaps things were finally starting to look up just a little bit.

*****

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Silence." Stark broke up the argument as he put Galgo to bed, Unohana doing the same to Taka.

"But I think a sibling would be cool." Taka declared. "Maybe it would do more then sleep all day like Galgo does."

"I don't want one, it's hard enough to sleep with you around as it is. Right Otousan?" Galgo countered.

The two of them had been woken many times when Taka wanted to play, pulling on ears, hair, or anything else she could get her hands on to wake them up. Stark suspected she had asked Lilinette for advice when no one was looking.

"I want a play mate." Taka pouted.

"You have Kin-chan." Galgo pointed out.

"She isn't always here." Taka countered.

"So. You can't play all the time."

"Can to."

"Can not."

"Can to."

"Can not."

"Can…"

"Enough now, Taka-chan, Galgo-kun." Unohana interrupted softly. "Your Otousan asked for silence."br /

"Sorry Okaasan." They apologized.

"That is alright, it is time to go to sleep."

The two nestled into their beds after giving their mother a kiss goodnight and falling asleep almost at once. Stark and Unohana retreated to the living room, both of them sighing in relief as they sat down on opposite ends of the couch. The twins could be quite the handful at times.

"I figured Aizen-sama would be declaring this again soon." She admitted, breaking the silence.

"Hmm." He agreed. "Too tired tonight." He declared. "Maybe tomorrow."

She smiled softly at his declaration. He got up, stretched, and collapsed on the bed, asleep almost as fast as his children. Chuckling softly she joined him, not resisting as she suddenly found herself spooned against him. It was a position he had adopted during her pregnancy and had kept ever since then. She wondered if he even realized he did it in his sleep.

She followed him to sleep almost as quickly. Taking care of the children left her frequently exhausted.

* * *

Stay Tuned for chapter 10: Conception

The next chapter is more or less full of more consensual, intimate scenes of our favourite victims and Nanny Gin. It contains no plot, lol.

Ah kids, got to love them. And thus Rangiku's knight in shinning armor has come to sweep her away and WHY Barragan had been acting like a horny teenager earlier has finally been revealed. Remember kids, drugs are bad for you.

This Story has a happy ending. In fact we are past all the dark stuff now J


	10. Conception

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Warning: all consensual sex no plot, except for maybe the first few paragraph here which I do recommend you read. Nanny Gin is kind of cute.

Chapter 10

Conception

With the announcement of planned siblings another activity was suddenly opened to the children. Kinomi was beyond excited when she learned she would get to play with Taka again after dinner each night for two hours.

All of them were in the large play room, even Barbo. They didn't see him much so it was a treat to get to play with her cousin and learn a bit about his mother, for they didn't see much of Halibel at all.

"Alright children, story time." The cheerful voice of their caretaker called their attention from whatever activity they had currently been in the middle of. In Kinomi and Taka's place it had been wrestling.

Kinomi grinned excitedly as she found her pillow and pulled Pantera off of her back so the Zanpakuto was cradled in her lap, grinning at the jealousy Taka was radiating.

She didn't want to admit it but the first time she had seen their silver haired caretaker he had frightened her. As if sensing her apprehension, and the fact she refused to be pried from Grimmjows leg, he had handed her Pantera.

Suddenly the man wasn't so scary and as usual the calming presence of Pantera put her at ease. Some how she knew she was safe as long as the Zanpakuto was near by. The fact Gin also smuggled them large amount of sweets and other treats helped as well and before long they were all eager to get to their evening play time, which confused their parents to high hell as who seriously wanted to hang around Gin? The smuggling remained a shared secret between the kids and Gin.

Settled down they all gave Gin their fullest attention as he pulled out a book from somewhere hidden in his white robes. Twenty minutes later they were all fast asleep as his voice washed over them relating some fairy tale where the prince always saved the princess.

It was how their parents always found their children when they came to retrieve them, fast asleep on their pillows curled under the blankets Gin had placed over their sleeping forms.

No one asked how he managed to get them to sleep so easily, especially in the case of Kinomi and Taka who were as wild as the west wind. They feared the answer. It was just a little secret between him and the kids, one they would keep 'til death did them part.

****

Unohana wondered what Aizen would think if he realized that several of the 'couples' were taking their free evenings from their kids to sleep, rest, relax, train, or otherwise occupy their time doing something other than what the two hours of free time had been intended for.

Of course that wasn't to say they neglected their duties all the time with the exception of Rukia and Grimmjow. If Aizen wasn't going to do his check up, they were not going to be near the same bed, although she wondered how much more of 'when can I have a brother' from Kinomi they would be able to take before they broke and tried for it just to get the girl to sleep.

Her own partner was more often pleased to sleep and enjoy the peace granted without the noise of Taka trying to get someone to play with her since Kinomi wasn't around to wrestle with. She was usually inclined to join him, curled up together and getting some rest. His shoulder made for a rather comfortable pillow she had discovered at some point in their relationship.

Tonight wasn't one of those nights and shortly after returning to their room he had begun to remove his clothing. Just over three years of living with him had her attuned to his silent cues and she followed suit, slipping out of her dress, folding it and placing it beside his own uniform on the dresser before slipping onto the bed.

She wasn't sure what her feelings for him were. She definitely didn't hate him. He was an amazing father to their twins, showing an almost infinite pool of patience for their head strong daughter. He didn't have to acknowledge them, or even her short of making sure she shared his bed. But he did.

Just because one knew of a syndrome didn't make one immune to it. She was able to diagnose herself early the first year they spent here, but she could not prevent the feelings anymore then she could bring herself to love Aizen or hate her children. If some one where to try and kill this man beside her, she would defend him without a moments hesitation, and she had no doubt he would do the same.

She felt his weight settle on the bed beside her and she turned to catch his eyes with her own, a soft expression in them even if his face gave off a look of boredom. With a soft smile she cupped his face with her hand, causing him to start in surprise.

Well, if they were going to be forced to do this yet again she might as well enjoy it. Lord knew how long it would take before she was with child again, and he was worth it. Her hand moved to the back of his head, grasped his hair, and pulled his face down until she found his lips with her own.

At first he remained frozen in surprise, but then he gently returned the kiss. Her hands moved from the back of his head to run along his back, and she felt him shudder at the unfamiliar sensation.

One hand he used to steady himself above her, the other moved between her legs to stroke her. She sighed in pleasure at his soft strokes. Usually he just checked to make sure she was wet so he wouldn't cause her too much discomfort or pain, but this time he played with her.

She gasped at one particular sensational stroke and buried her head in his neck, clutching onto his shoulders for support. Determined she was far more then ready he removed his hand and replaced it with another familiar object.

She gasped when he filled her, her hands clenching onto his shoulders. She hadn't been this hyper sensitive in years, usually just remaining still beneath him while he did his duty. But this time, this time he had worked her up and the feeling was like something she hadn't felt since her academy days when her and Shunsui snuck out one night, and only the one night regardless of how much Ukitaki tried to tease them about it, when she had been recovering from the heart break of her first crush breaking up with her.

She wrapped her legs around his and rose to meet him as he came down upon her. For once his pace was stronger and harder instead of the usual even pace he had employed in the past and even his breath was considerably quicker.

She moved one hand up to tangle in his hair again, moving his head so she could capture his lips with her own while her other hand ran down the length of his spine before finding and squeezing one, firm cheek.

He actually let lose a groan and she smirked against his lips before trailing her hand up and down his spine, chuckling when she noticed he appeared to have a ticklish spot at the base of his back judging by the way he jerked when she let her fingers run lightly over it.

"Ticklish?" She asked softly.

When he didn't respond she ran her fingers lightly over that area again, pleased when he jerked away from her hand and growled at her in annoyance. Of course his jerking away from her hand caused him to plunge down into her.

She felt his movements quickening and she knew he had to be close. She ran her hand back to his rear and gave another firm squeeze, causing him to curse at her as he came, filling her insides.

As he did so he buried his head into her neck to muffle the moan that came out, the vibration against the sensitive skin there and lower sent her trembling lightly. Lord how long had it been since she had climaxed? Three hundred years before she became a taichou, or was it longer? She couldn't remember.

Groaning, he pulled out and rolled off of her to collapse on the bed, clearly spent and exhausted. Chuckling she ran her fingers over his exposed side, pleased when he jerked away from them.

"Demon woman." He grunted. "And I thought you were the silent, obedient one."

"Did you not enjoy it?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

A grunt was his reply. Smiling she sat up to look down at his exhausted frame. He was rather hansom in a scruffy kind of way, she had just never really took the time to notice, or really look at him and study his features.

She noticed he had pretty much passed out again. With a wicked streak she hadn't felt in years, she attacked his sides with her fingers until he was gasping, curled up, wide awake, and glaring at her.

"I think Lilinette is starting to rub off on you." He complained.

"It's your turn to pick the kids up." She pointed out.

With a sigh and a run through of his hair with his fingers, he got up and dressed. She remained in bed, claiming the warmest spot and watching as he left the room to pick up the twins.

Now alone she sighed and gazed up at the ceiling. Why had she done what she had done?

Simple. Everyone needed to feel loved and if she was going to be forced to share his bed over and over again until she got knocked up again she was going to damn well enjoy it this time. And she had to admit they had grown closer with the twins around to give them a far more emotional link. She was asleep by the time Stark came back, forcing him to tuck the kids in by himself.

*****

Things were a million times different this time around. Not only was she not chained and brutality raped by Barragan and shared between his two Fracción at his leisure, but her partner knew just how to make her squirm in pleasure.

Ggio had always been gentle with her when Barragan gifted her body to his Fracción for doing something that pleased him. The only time Ggio had ever caused her pain was when Baragan had ordered him to assist in her punishment for when she fought against him or did something to anger him, like daring to rise her eyes higher then the floor in his presence.

But she wasn't owned by him any longer. Now she was owned by Ggio and he couldn't care less where her eyes were, she had it on good authority he rather likes her eyes on him, or rather or not she was kneeling submissively before him in his presence. And what more he seemed to enjoy making her squirm in pleasure beneath him as opposed to listening to her whimpers of pain.

Ggio was gone at the moment, headed out to drop Reina off with Gin, a task he preferred to do. In fact when it came to her daughter there was little she ever had to do as Ggio was all over the girls needs before Rangiku could even begin to move.

At least he didn't coddle her and just like any other child she was well disciplined. They had her father to thank for that and as much as it pained Rangiku to let her daughter out of sight with the monster that had raped her to near death multiple times, Baragan was firm and fair with his heir and made sure she was already receiving the best education in existence. Apparently her daughter was of considerable higher standing then herself.

Rangiku didn't waste the time alone sitting idly. She set up the bed, lit a few candles, and when all was ready stripped to her birthday suit and stood beside the door. She had plans for her little Neko-chan. Plans to thank him for saving her from the horror that had been her life as Baragan's slave and for doing everything he could during that time to ease her suffering.

The door opened and he stepped in, looking around the room in confusion when he couldn't find her. With a wide grin she clamped her hands over his eyes and pressed her naked body against his.

"Guess who?" She purred into his ear.

"I don't want to guess, least I be wrong and disappointed it's not the woman of my life." He answered.

Oo he could be so romantic.

"I got a surprise for you tonight. A gift for everything you have done for me." She whispered in his other ear before nibbling on his neck.

She felt his slightly smaller body shudder against hers.

"I like interesting things." He purred back.

"I know." She paused in her nibbling to say. "Just relax my little Neko-chan, and I will take care of you tonight."

"Just so long as you promise not to try to cover me in cream or slip me catnip."

She chuckled at the idea, the cream one bringing forth some rather erotic imagines and she had a sudden desire to go find some.

She moved her hands from his eyes down his front slowly and in a soft caress while her mouth continued to suckle on his neck and ears. His purring sprung up almost at once and he wiggled in her arms like a cat trying to escape. A firm grip held him in place.

She pushed aside the front of his uniform, her hands grazing over his chest before moving up and pulling the top off to drop discarded to the ground. To make sure he didn't try to escape while she no longer had him pinned to her body, she had grabbed a hold of his ear with her teeth.

Chest now bare she explored it with her hands, taking a small step forward, forcing him to do the same if he didn't want to be pushed down. In this manner she moved him over to their bed, not once did her hands stop exploring his chest and stomach nor her mouth leave his neck and face alone.

She stopped when his legs hit the edge of their bed and with a grin pushed him to land on his back. Before he had a chance to move she was on him again, pinning him down with a hand resting on his stomach, followed quickly by her mouth and her lips took over the task her hands had been doing before.

He was purring so loudly now that she could feel the vibrations from his chest. With her mouth now pinning him to the bed her hands made short work of the rest of his uniform, tossing it aside until he was wearing as much as she was.

She paused in her worship of his stomach to look up at him, hazy golden eyes staring back down at her in confusion as to why she had stopped. God she loved those rich, golden eyes.

With a wide grin she shifted lower and wrapped her lips around a different part of his body. Despite every torment and the cruelty of her former owner, Baragan had never forced her to give either himself or his minions oral pleasure, no doubt because he preferred his tongue in her mouth and he did not want it dirtied.

Ggio's head whipped back onto the bed as her hot mouth enveloped him and expertly worked him in ways that had him

positively howling in pleasure. She held his hips down with one hand while she worked him with her tongue, taking him deep into her throat and humming, pleased when the vibrations earned a rather loud howl of pleasure. Her other arm hooked around his leg and snaked up underneath him, fondling his sacks as she gave another hum.

He was thrashing against her now, one hand tangled in her hair the other clawing at the bed beside him. He was close and she knew it. With a wide grin she stopped tormenting him before he lost it and kissed her way up his stomach to his lips, crawling up his body in the process.

His hands shot out to find her breast and she sighed in pleasure as they began to expertly kneed them. With a final kiss she moved the last little bit up his body, presenting her large breast to his eager mouth, his hands traveling down her back to find her rear.

Without any warning she impaled herself upon him, causing him to arch his back and gasp as her warm heat suddenly enveloped him. She started moving as soon as he was in her, rubbing her body against his while leaving her breast free for him to bury his face into and nip at.

She had been worried that the fangs from his mask would scratch her, but the curve of them made the point and broken edge face his way and not once had they left a mark on her skin. One hand was wrapped around the back of his head, buried in his black hair and holding his head to her chest while the other held her above him so she wouldn't smother him in her twin peeks.

She worked his braid out until his hair was loose, running her fingers through it and scratching the parts of his scalp she could reach that were not covered by his mask. The hands on her rear were clutching her hard and he was bucking beneath her like a pinned wild thing.

With a grin the hand that had been massaging his scalp moved down between their bodies, worked its way under his leg to come up between them, and gave his sacks a soft squeeze.

He yowled like a cat as he came explosively in her, arching against her and shuddering in the last throws of his release to lay panting beneath her.

"Was that good, Neko-chan?" She asked, her hand between them still fondling his sacks gently.

He couldn't answer, but his loud purring was more then enough for her to say yes, he had enjoyed it a lot.

"Good, because it's rude to leave a woman unsatisfied." She whispered in his ear as she ground her hips against his, with him still in her. "And we still have at least an hour before Reina needs to be picked up."

She nuzzled his ear, and began to lay kisses against his neck on the side of the broken fang, the full one made it hard to get to his neck.

She felt his hands slowly run up and down her back, but at this rate by the time he was up again they wouldn't have enough time to do anything before needing to get Reina. She had really exhausted him with that one.

His purring toned down a bit, indicating he was getting control of himself again.

"We can't have that now can we?" He said in a lazy, lusty voice.

"No, we can't." She agreed.

He sighed beneath her, and then rolled them around until he was on top and grinning down at her.

"I do believe that us hollows are suppose to eat your kind, not make love to them." He commented.

She pouted at the change in conversation as he removed himself from her. Then the meaning of his words registered as he moved down her body to settled between her legs.

"Ggio." She protested, but what she had meant to say was stopped as his tongue swiped up her, a small amount of white catching as some of his release leaked out of her.

Any protest died as he worked her with his tongue, bringing her to her release and cleaning all of it up before climbing back up her body to share her taste with her. They lay there curled together, the sound of his soft purring all the noise they needed as his chest vibrated against hers, his face buried in its favourite location between her twin peeks.

******

It was one of those night that happened once every three months. Aizen would be checking up on them which meant every couple not already with child would be in bed this night, even her.

The thought still made her nervous and uncomfortable. It wasn't that her partner was ruff or hurt her, he was surprisingly gentle. It was the fact her partner wasn't the man she loved, and laying with him felt like a betrayal of the love she shared with Kinomi's father.

But Grimmjow had done so much for her already, claiming her on that first day to protect her from Aizen as payback for Ichigo saving his life. Taking a huge risk in bringing her to the living world to lay with the man she loved instead of forcing himself upon her the first time Aizen made sure his Espada were following his command. And above all, gave something of his to Kinomi to protect her true heritage from Aizen.

Grimmjow, for all his violent faults, turned out to be a wonderful parent to her daughter. Kinomi and he were practically inseparable, well more like Kinomi, Grimmjow and Pantera were inseparable.

"Ready to go, Pantera-chan?"

Rukia started as Grimmjows voice bellowed across the room.

"Yep." Kinomi chirped, not at all perturbed by the loud volume.

Dropping the ink brush Kinomi had been using to doodle on some paper with, she jumped to her feet, grabbed Pantera from where the Zanpakuto had been laying beside her, gave said Zanpakuto a big hug, and then ran up to where Grimmjow was waiting by the door.

"Bye Okaasan." She waved with her free hand as she ran out the door being held open for her.

"Have fun." Rukia smiled at her daughter.

She was alone now. With a sigh she got up and glared at Grimmjow's bed, but gave it up for no one could win a staring contest with an inanimate object, not even her Niisan. Besides it wasn't the beds fault.

With hands that shook only slightly she began to remove her white dress and fold it neatly beside her own futon, hidden away behind a set of hung blankets to give her some privacy.

Naked, she ventured over to the bed and crawled under the blankets. It made her feel slightly safer if she wasn't naked in front of him. Somehow being under the covers made her feel better.

She settled into the centre of the bed and waited. She knew it wouldn't take long as Kinomi loved the thrill of Sonido and Grimmjow would let her ride his shoulders while he used the technique to get them to the Day Care room Gin had set up for them.

She heard the door open and turned her head to face the wall instead of at him. Not that he was bad looking, just that it was easier on her if she didn't look, didn't remind herself that she was betraying the man she loved by willingly sleeping with the man that had almost killed both her and Ichigo.

She shuddered as she remembered the feeling of his hand impaling her chest and laughing before forcing the thought aside. She needed to relax, not tense up. She heard the rustling of cloths as he stripped before the bed dipped with his weight.

He never said a word to her during these encounters, for there was nothing that could be said. She trembled when she felt his hand touch her thigh, stroking it softly. He bumped against her and she shuffled over to let him have the centre of the bed.

She bit her lip as he turned onto his side to grab her hips and shifted until she was on top of him, straddling his hips. It was not a position she would have figured he would have wanted being the dominating type, but it was in this position he had manoeuvred her the first night Aizen had tested them after his declaration.

Grimmjow was taller and more built then Ichigo was and as much as she hated Ichigo's nick name of Midget, she was considerably smaller than the two men. No doubt if Grimmjow took the top she would be lucky to reach his chest.

She remained on top of him as he reached over and grabbed a bottle of oil, preparing both of them while she willed her body to relax and at the same time not enjoy the feeling of his fingers playing with her while he prepared her.

Unohana and Isane had both told her she shouldn't feel ashamed at any pleasure she felt during the act as it was only the bodies natural reaction and no more suppressible then trying not to squirm when tickled.

Determined that they were both as ready as they could possibly be she felt his hands return to her hips to guide her down onto his shaft. She winced a bit as she lowered herself slowly, giving herself time to adjust to his size in an inch by inch decent.

Her eyes were screwed shut as she concentrated on breathing and forcing her muscles to relax until he was fully in side of her. She took a moment to collect herself, and then slowly moved back up, his hands steadying her hips and straying no where else, not to her breast or even to her ass, just remained firm and steady on her hips as he guided her.

She felt that pleasure come upon her as the friction between them rubbed her in a most intimate way. As much as she wished it to disappear, so to did she wish for it to increase, and she was torn between the two.

She felt tears trickle down her eyes before she forced them back. It would not do well to cry here, nor would it change anything. She never knew if he kept his eyes open or closed during this time, didn't know if his face was filled with pleasure as she rode him or expressionless as they did this for she never dared to open her eyes to find out.

What would happen to her heart if she saw pleasure in his eyes and face? Would she find herself falling in love with her captor in a typical case of Stockholm Syndrome? Would they then be sharing a bed more often then once every three months?

She pushed the thoughts quickly aside. It did no good to dwell on them. All she could do is pray that Ichigo and the others would come soon to get them out of here and bring them home.

She heard his breath quicken and his hips trust up to meet her. She felt that pressure build as he forcefully, but not painfully, increased the pace. She whimpered a bit and her hands dug into his sides as she steadied herself for the small rush of pleasure that always came right before his hands would grip her hips painfully and in a final thrust up, shudder as he filled her.

As always she collapsed against his chest briefly before removing herself from his body and with eyes closed stumble unsteadily to the bathroom to clean herself up before getting dressed and following him the medical room where Aizen would check to make sure they had done as commanded and check to see if any mating was successful.

Only Isane and Halibel met her there, Rangiku and Unohana were already with child again. A part of her envied them, another part felt pity that more innocents would be born into Aizen's slavery.

*****

(the following scene was a gift to the reviewers on adultfan that was not originally part of the story. You could say it's semi non-con as it isn't violent and more amusing than anything. )

No one knew how he did it, just that when they went to pick their children up they were fast asleep on separate pillows tucked neatly into their own blankets. How Gin had so quickly earned their trust was a question she wasn't sure she wanted answered.

She was one of the last to arrive to pick Akata up. Unlike the others her partners were determined to get as much time on her as they could for there was no telling when their lord would permit them to pay her a visit again.

She often wondered why she wasn't assigned a permanent master like the others and the only conclusion she could think up was that the remaining Espada already had a partner each and Aizen didn't feel like the lesser ranks deserved one as powerful as her for a pet.

When she arrived at the room only Barbo and Akata were left, both boys apparently awake and practicing their numbers by challenging each other.

"Ah, Isane-san, how pleasant to see you." Gin greeted her as she entered the room.

"Gin-sama." She bowed.

Gin smiled almost none stop but in the time she had gotten to know him through out her slavery she had learned that each smile was uniquely different. This one was tainted slightly with lust and she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach like she usually did shortly before he requested her services. Her mouth went dry as his gaze didn't waver from her one bit.

"Ah Halibel-san. So good to see you. As usual Barbo was well behaved." He greeted the third as she arrived to retrieve her son.

She merely nodded at him as Barbo neatly folded the blanket he had been sitting on before joining his mother.

"Can I ask a favour of ya?" He asked.

Halibel just sighed and said fine before turning her gaze to Akata. With a soft smile Akata also folded his blanket and followed Barbo and Halibel out, leaving Isane alone with the silver haired traitor.

"Now than. Your room or mine?" He asked with a wider grin.

"Yours." She answered with a soft, resigned voice.

At least with his room she could leave when he was done with her instead of hoping he would leave her alone when finished. He also had a more comfortable and much larger bed. It would also be his sheets that would need changing and she wouldn't need to explain to her son what the smell in their room was or why the blankets were stained if he was returned before she had a chance to clean it /

"Very well then."

A hand snaked around her waist as he led her to his room. At least he wasn't as twisted as he had been when she had been used as a prop in Toshiro's breaking. No doubt most of that had been an act for Toshiro's benefit.

His room was a far cry from the cubby she shared with her son. It was a full suite complete with its own kitchen. She ignored the rest of the room and let him lead her to his bedroom, which was larger than the cubby she lived in.

His hand left her waist as he glided to one side of his bed. Not missing a beat Isane strode to the other side, removing her clothing as she went and folding it neatly to be placed on the table beside the futon. She crawled onto the bed and waited for him to join her.

Once he was done with assisting in Toshiro's breaking his bed life had changed a fair amount and Isane wondered why he even bothered bedding her. No doubt he was sleeping with half the female Arrancar present, rather out of pleasure or because Aizen told him to was irrelevant. She would have though if it was anyone he would have preferred it would have been Rangiku, not her.

She had no way of knowing that he could not look at his childhood friend without a huge feeling of pain. Had no way of knowing how he tormented himself for not being able to save her from the fate Aizen had chosen for her.

Isane lay still as Gin pulled out his props, a smile ever on his face and his eyes even open a glimmer in what could only be joy.

"I am so glad you are willing to play with me. For some reason the other girls don't enjoy this game."

"_You mean the others girls are permitted to say no."_ She thought to herself.

Briefly she wondered if it was a game he had played with Rangiku before the betrayal but pushed the thought aside. It didn't matter either way.

She felt goose bumps rise as the cold liquid touched her bare skin.

"_The chocolate syrup. He must be rather depressed today."_ She noted as more of the black liquid was drizzled upon her body, followed quickly by a large array of fresh fruit that had been previously cut, more chocolate, whipping cream, and oh god he used sprinkles to top it off so she was looked like a festive fruit salad of some sort. _"Very depressed, usually he sprinkles and then licks it up before sprinkling some more."_

It was going to take him a while to clean all that off of her and all she could do was lay still and try not to enjoy the feeling of his warm tongue rolling over her body as he devoured her. It was going to be a long night all right, especially if he was pulling out the sprinkles.

* * *

Stay tuned for Chapter 12: The next line

The various scenes in this chapter take place on different nights and are meant to cover the evening the women get knocked up again. This chapter was actually added later when I was most of the way through part 2 and is intended to be enjoyed as more or less mindless smut. I Hope each scene was unique enough to be interesting on their own.

As usual /love my reviewers, it means a lot to me. And yes, Barragan was drugging himself to 'get it up.' You know, old man and all the mojo ain't there anymore


	11. The Next Line

Chapter 11

The next line

With no time line and less pressure upon them it took considerably longer for the next line to come up. So to did the order change. Of course Lilinette was the first to give birth, having already been with child when Aizen had made his declaration.

Little Yamada Azucena was born with the black hair of her father and the pink eyes of her mother. She had an eye piece that wrapped around her head like her mothers and for some reason Taka took an instant liking to her and had loudly proclaimed, "there it is."

Unohana was deeply confused by her child's statement, but Stark had just nodded in sudden understanding and had gone to speak to Aizen. He had assured her after coming back that all was well and Taka's wings would eventually come back.

Aizen did do check ups on them yet again, but this time it was every three months instead of every month.

With Rangiku belonging to Ggio now Unohana was relieved to discover she didn't have to heal anyone anymore short of the usual cuts and scraps accidents brought about, mostly with the kids and mostly Taka and Kinomi who never once cried and would show of their 'battle wounds' with great pride.

It was Rangiku who came up positive first about a year and a half after Aizen's declaration for round two to begin. There was definitely a relationship forming there and Unohana wasn't sure if she should be happy that the woman who had been tortured the most was now happy and content with her new master or sad that they had been here so long that they no longer saw their masters as enemies.

Unohana followed two years after the proclamation. She was slightly ashamed to admit that this time had been less of her laying their while Stark took her and more about him actually offering her some pleasure, and her him.

Rukia was another four months after Unohana, although they weren't sure how much of that was because of lack of trying or because it took that long for the two of them to actually sleep together. She suspected that Rukia and Grimmjow only ever shared a bed on the nights Aizen did his tests.

Isane was forced to sleep with whatever arrancar Aizen seemed fit to reward, and on occasion Gin would pay her a visit, sending Akata of to play with Barbo. Either Aizen or Gin had apparently told her bed mates to be gentle with her or they feared what would happen to them if Gin's occasional play mate was damaged. She had yet to conceive to their knowledge.

"Be careful Kinomi, that's a real blade." Rukia warned, worry etched on her face.

The others sat down watching with various levels of interest. Reina and Akata were off in a corner playing in the sand, an eight month pregnant Rangiku and Ggio keeping an eye on them.

Galgo was off somewhere sleeping with his father. Taka was nestled in Unohana's lap, a look of pure jealousy on her face that Kinomi got to use a real blade instead of their regular Bokken.

Isane was sitting beside Unohana, a look of worry on her face as well. Kinomi was only four after all and that blade was very sharp.

Lilinette and Hanataro sat side by side, little Azucena nestled in her mothers arms. Both were watching intently.

Rukia and Unohana still felt they were a little young to be wielding any type of sword, but the two girls were just going behind their backs and Grimmjow would be dammed if Kinomi picked up bad habits so early in life.

And so the two young girls, age two, had started learning the basics of sword work and how to control their reiatsu and have continued to learn for the last two years. Other then Taka the other children seemed not to be interested in the least, and were content to play in the sand in a random corner of the training ground.

This was the first time Kinomi was permitted to actually use a real weapon, so of course she was super excited, more so because the blade was her beloved 'tera.

"Do you remember the first kata I showed you?" Grimmjow asked, standing across from Kinomi.

"Yes, Otousan." She stated firmly. " 'tera and I are ready."

Kinomi gripped Pantera's hilt firmly and fell into the stance Grimmjow had been teaching her. She closed her eyes and took a breath, murmuring something under her breath they didn't quite catch.

Then she launched herself at Grimmjow, slashing and dancing in the pattern he had been teaching her. Pantera was a bit big for her, but there was definite skill as she went through the routine.

Grimmjow acted as her counter part, blocking his own blade with his arm. Kinomi had no where near the strength to get past his Hierro so it was no problem for him to use his arms.

Despite her worry that Kinomi might accidentally cut herself Rukia had to admit she was beyond impressed as Kinomi went through the kata and flawlessly restarted it. If one was not familiar with the kata, or katas in general, it would appear as a flawless run through, unable to tell where one round ended and the other began.

Kinomi had a look of concentration on her face as she went through the routine. Grimmjow had a smirk of satisfaction, and maybe just a little hint of pride, on his face as he led her around the ring, blocking her strikes.

She didn't stop the kata until he suddenly jumped back. She stopped mid swing and immediately fell into a defensive stance, waiting for further instruction.

She was only suppose to do one of the kata's but she had pulled it off so smoothly that Grimmjow bit out another one and jumped back into range. As soon as he was in range she launched into the requested kata, once again with him playing the counter part.

Rukia watched in awe and pride as her daughter swung Pantera about as if the blade was her own, even if it was longer then she was tall.

Kinomi was in heaven. She had got to hold 'tera many times, but never had she been permitted to draw her. Not wanting to leave the sheath on the ground she had managed to find a blue ribbon and had it tied over her shoulder.

She was determined to do this right. She fell into her stance and briefly closed her eyes, getting a feel for 'tera's weight in something other then a hugging grasp and without the sheath.

"It's an honor to wield you 'tera. Let's show Otooji that all his hard work training me paid off please." She whispered softly.

A quick confirmation and then she launched into the kata she had been practicing with her bokken. She wasn't worried about hurting Otooji, his skin was really tuff, so she didn't hesitate in the least.

She flowed through the kata, 'tera felt like an extension of her body, a million times more balanced then her bokken. She loved it. She whirled through the movements on repeat, dancing through the steps, stopping only when Otooji jumped out of range.

She fell back into a basic defensive stance, waiting for the next set of instructions. He seemed pleased and she preened in pleasure at his approval. He called out another kata and moved back into range.

She didn't hesitate, joy coursing through her body that she was being permitted to wield 'tera longer then Otooji had told her she was going to get to. She flowed in to the kata and changed smoothly to each one as he called them out.

"Taka-chan is going to be so jealous, 'tera." She thought to the blade in her hand in glee.

Eventually Otooji called a stop, much to her disappointment. Her and 'tera were doing real good together. She hadn't realized how tired she had become, or how sore her little arms were for wielding the large blade for so long.

"Thank you for letting me wield you 'tera." She thought to the blade before sheathing her on her back. "Thank you for the lesson and letting me use 'tera, Otousan." Kinomi bowed.

She was right, a glance over at Taka showed how jealous her friend was that she got to wield a real blade.

"Good work, Pantera-chan." Grimmjow complimented.

"Thank you, Otousan." She chirped with a big smile.

He held his hand out and with great reluctance she handed 'tera over. Instead of taking the blue ribbon off like she expected, her wrapped it around the sheath and tied it off.

"I just might let you wield 'tera next week."

"Really?" She clapped in excitement at the thought.

"Okaasan, if Pantera-chan gets to wield a real blade I want to too. I am just as good as she is." Taka complained.

"You will have to ask Otousan." Unohana responded.

"Why can't you let me?" Taka demanded.

"Okaasan have no power, remember." Kinomi pointed out. "Only Otousan can let us do things."

"Oh, right. Why is that?" Taka asked confused.

"Because Aizen-sama declared it." Reina answered stoically. "Otousama has informed us are required to follow Aizen-sama because he is the strongest and thus not to be questioned." Reina quoted.

"Otousan is strong." Akata agreed softly.

"Oi, Taka-chan, where are you going?" Kinomi called when she noticed her friend wandering off.

"I am going to go find Otousan to see if I can have a sword to." She answered.

"You can ask Stark-sama at dinner, Taka-chan." Unohana stopped her from wandering off.

"You two don't have time to be wandering." Grimmjow barked, but without any malice. "Grab your bokken, front and centre."

Both girls snapped to attention, Kinomi running to collect her bokken from her Okaasan before joining Taka, standing at attention with all her focus on her Otouji.

"Now then, the next stroke……"

brake

"Very good." Unohana complimented Akata as she looked over his shoulder.

The children were sprawled about one of the training grounds, ink splattered paper before them and brushes in hand. The paper they were working on had their names written on them in various locations as they practiced the Kanji for their names and their parents names.

"Excellent work, Reina-sama." Ggio complimented.

"Thank you, Ggio-san." She responded formally.

Unlike the others Barragan had commanded Reina learn her numbers and kanji as soon as she could hold a brush. She in turn had shown Akata, the two of them getting along as well as Taka and Kinomi did.

Galgo was the first done, handing his paper to his mother before disappearing to find his father. He had learned the faster he learned, the more time he got to spend with his dad, preferably sleeping.

"Aw man, I would sooner be practicing with Grimm-sensei." Taka complained. "Are you sure we need to learn this stuff Okaasan." Taka complained.

"It is Aizen-sama's will." Reina pointed out.

"Kinomi-chan, you are usually done by now." Unohana commented, looking down at the girls paper.

"I am done." She answered, but still her brush moved.

Of to the left side of the page was the kanji for every kata Grimmjow had taught her in the order they had been learned. To the right was the Kanji for every weapon she knew of.

Half the page was covered in her name, the rest with the kanji for Pantera. There was hardly any space left.

Chuckling, Rukia retrieved the page before there was so much ink on it that it would become a sheet of black paper instead of white.

"Hey." Kinomi complained.

Rukia handed her a fresh sheet.

Happy, Kinomi started all over again, covering it in the kanji for various kata's, weapons, and of course Pantera. Grimmjow's name was sprawled across the top and hers on the bottom.

Then, with a look of extreme concentration, she added a picture of Pantera in the center. Rukia just shook her head and sighed. Yeah, Ichigo was going to kill them, assuming he ever got to see his daughter.

Before she could head down that path of torment again, Rangiku suddenly called for Unohana, her voice strained.

At once everyone's attention was on her. Hanataro was by her side before any of them had a chance to move, sending out orders for various items.

Papers forgotten, Kinomi and Taka watched in fascination as Rangiku went into labor, the fluids not in the least bit disturbing them. Reina wasn't all that interested, grabbing another fresh sheet and working on her numbers, ignoring the proceedings.

Ggio managed to get to Rangiku, holding her head in his lap and using a damp cloth handed to him by someone to wipe the sweat from her brow as he watched Hanataro deliver his first child. Something he had help create.

Once again Rangiku annoyed the other women by taking only 4 hours from start to finish.

Hanataro cleaned the new baby up and handed him to his father so he could assist Rangiku in cleaning up and sitting up. Both girls climbed up onto Ggio's back and stared down in wonder at the new addition.

"What should we name him?" Ggio asked, moving over to where Hanataro had repositioned Rangiku so she could see their child.

She looked up at him in surprise, after all Barragan had not permitted her to assist in naming Reina. She looked down at her son, taking note of his features.

Like his sister he had his mothers ginger hair, but his eyes were entirely his fathers. He also had fragments of his hollow heritage, a rather glaring one to compared to the others thus far.

His mask went all around the back of his neck like a think, solid mane before becoming narrow half way up the back of his head and forming into two fangs that stopped right at his hair line on his forehead.

"So much like his father." She thought. "He reminds me of a Lion." She commented.

"Leon?" Ggio suggest.

"Hmm." She looked at him.

"I means lion." He explained.

"Leon Vega." She tried. "I like it." She smiled down at her son.

"Leon Vega." Ggio agreed.

Although Reina pretended otherwise, they all knew that secretly she was happy about being an older sister. Now she actually had someone she could boss around and hold court over other then Ggio, who really wasn't any fun as he was too old to play her games.

Leon was the fifth born that showed his hollow heritage. Aizen had been very pleased, even if Leon seemed to have less reiatsu than the others, that like Reina his reiatsu felt both Hollow and Shinigami. Exactly what Aizen had been looking for.

Since Aizen was pleased, Barragan had been pleased as well. So far Rangiku had been the only one to produce two children that clearly showed their Hollow heritage and had both sets of reiatsu.

Barragan stuck with his 'getting too old' story and officially handed her over to Ggio, much to Nirgge displeasure as Ggio wasn't up to sharing. Of course after Leon had been born suddenly all the other children wanted siblings. Talk about instant jealous.

Unohana wasn't as fortunate this time around. She went into labor during lunch. The child born this time was a girl with the brown hair of her father and the blue eyes of her mother.

Like Taka she showed signs of her hollow heritage. Instead of a falcon hers was twin snakes intertwined with each other, biting their own tales. Her reiatsu was insane and felt of both Hollow and Shinigami.

However instead of working together her hollow powers were consuming her Shinigami powers. Which was probably a good thing because without it her reiatsu was completely out of control, at least until her hollow powers out did her shinigami half.

Aizen had been very intrigued and had taken the child for study. Unohana had tried to stop him, but was stopped under the crushing force of Aizen's reiatsu and informed the only reason he wasn't going to punish her for such insubordination was due to her years of silent obedience.

In the end Stark had managed to convince her it was probably for the best seeing as how unstable the child was. After all if her Hollow power ever out did her Shinigami it would result in the child devouring herself with her own reiatsu.

Aizen had assured him that he was looking for a way to regulate the child's power and she would be returned as soon as a method had been developed. It took him four months, but little Rinascita was eventually returned to her, wearing a bracelet much like her necklace that Aizen ordered was never to be remove.

Seeing as how that bracelet was regulating Rina's reiatsu by apparently converting her Hollow reiatsu into Shinigami reiatsu, Unohana was not going to disobey. Despite the bracelet her powers would still fluctuate dangerously whenever one or the other power was used, and as such she needed constant supervision and was regularly sick.

_"If we ever get out of here it will appear as if Ukitaki-taichou will have a constant friend."_ Unohana couldn't help but to think. _"When she is older she can be trained to access both powers and to use them in intervals to keep them even. With two pools to draw from Rina could be as powerful as Aizen-sama, but it is such an unstable and dangerous power."_

She feared for her daughter, but nothing could be done other then to live day by day and keep an eye on her.

"That's my Pantera. Keep the tip up." Grimmjow explained patiently as Taka and Kinomi faced off across from each other, Bokken in hand and wild grins of delight on their faces.

Rukia and Unohana still felt they were a little young to be wielding any type of sword, but the two girls were just going behind their backs and Grimmjow would be dammed if Kinomi picked up bad habits so early in life.

As such the two young girls, barely five, were already far past learning the basics of sword work and how to control their reiatsu and would probably be ready to join the academy had they been home.

The other children still didn't seem interested in the least in sword play and were content to play in the sand in a random corner of the training ground or practice their number and kanji.

"So this is what you have been doing in your spare time." A familiar voice came from the entrance to the training ground.

All eyes shot to the entrance were Aizen was standing, watching the proceedings with a soft smile. There was a moment of shock as everyone registered he was there before the children quickly jumped into their line, eldest to youngest, and bowed with a "Good afternoon, Aizen-sama."

Grimmjow just scowled at the interruption to his lessons and the other adults bowed their heads but remained seated and silent on the ground. It was rare for him to come see them, but he did do it from time to time.

"Please, continue you lesson."

Taka and Kinomi returned to facing each other and restarted the bout. At first they were a little nervous, but eventually they fell back into their usual training regime and forgot about anything other then each other, the bokken in their hands, and the orders Grimmjow was snapping at them.

When the bout ended and they bowed to each other, then their sensei, Aizen had already left. Shortly after Tosen arrived to inform them they were summoned to the throne room after dinner this evening.

The adults shared a look of concern, wondering what it was Aizen could possibly want and fearing that the time had finally come when he would be taking their children from them to raise in his own image.

"Okaasan, Otouji, is something wrong?" Kinomi asked worriedly.

Ever since Aizen-sama had visited them in the training room her mother and surrogate uncle had been rather silent. While not the sharpest knife in the kiddy drawer, that title went to Reina, Kinomi was by no means the dullest, that would be Taka.

"No, nothing dear." Rukia was quick to assure her.

Kinomi didn't fall for it but knew if her mother didn't want to talk about it, then she wouldn't. Grimm-ji was far easier to work with so she turned her attention to him.

"It's nothing of any importance." He answered before she could even ask.

With a resigned sigh she finished her meal before clearing the plates to the delivery cart and then waiting patiently for her reward. After a few minutes of Grimm-ji staring at her with a 'what?' expression, he finally chuckled and handed her 'tera.

With a wide grin of delight she snatched the Zanpakuto from his hands and darted away, twirling about and hugging 'tera tightly in glee. She heard her mother sigh and Grimm-ji chuckle at her antics.

"We do need to report in." Her mother sighed.

"Sonido." Kinomi instantly begged, looking up at Grimmjow expectantly.

"You know your Okassan can't use it." He pointed out to her.

"No." She admitted sadly.

"You two go ahead. I can walk with Unohana." Her mother smiled down at her.

"Yay." Kinomi cheered.

She tied 'tera to her back before rushing over and climbing expertly up Grimmjow's back until she was in position.

With a smirk he stepped out into the corridor, and then the world blurred by as he launched into Sonido, Kinomi screaming in excitement and begging for him to go faster. They were the first to arrive, but were followed quickly by the others.

Grimmjow had taken them the long way around to give the others time to arrive and to make the ride longer.

Reluctantly Kinomi let him pluck her off his back and set her down. Her mother joined them shortly and they entered the throne room together. She noticed Taka seemed to have a blade strapped to her back as well and was beaming brightly because of it.

Kinomi couldn't help but to look around at the rather bare room, the only object that appeared to be in it was a throne rather high up off the ground that made the children have to crane their necks painfully to see Aizen. As usual Gin and Tosen were by his side.

The children lined up before their parents and once everyone was in position bowed and greeted their lord. Aizen smiled down at them and then stood up and came down to floor level, followed by his two shadows.

Kinomi sighed silently in relief as her neck was killing her trying to look that high up. He stopped before the youngest in the group, not including Leon or Rinascita as they were safely tucked away in thier mothers arms at just a few months old, little Azucena, now two.

He spoke to each of them in turn, asking about their lessons and how they were coming along. Reina boasted about her math and problem solving skills, as did Barbo. Taka boasted about her combat prowess while Galgo reported he preferred to sleep all day. Then he came to her.

"Pantera Kinomi-chan." He smiled at her.

"Aizen-sama." She bowed respectfully.

She didn't trust him, never had. Something about him screamed false to her and the fact Grimm-ji was always disrespectful about him and her mother always had hate in her voice when talking about him slammed it home in her mind. This was a snake that make Gin-san look like a squirrel.

"How are your lessons going?" He asked sweetly.

"Very well, Aizen-sama. Otousan makes sure we practice everyday and Okaasan insist we learn our numbers and Kanji." She answered truthfully.

"I have heard you and Taka-chan are becoming rather proficient in your swordsmanship."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." She admitted slowly, suspicion running through her blood at the comment and the fact Taka had a real blade on her back.

"I would greatly like to see you two spar with your real blades as opposed to the bokken you had used earlier."

She heard her mother protest behind her, but it died rather quickly as Aizen raised his gaze from her to her mother.

"I would be delighted to, Aizen-sama." She smiled and she didn't have to fake the true joy in her voice.

She still felt like this was a trap of some sort, but she would never pass up the chance to spar with Taka or wield 'tera. Everyone gave the two girls space as they squared off against each other as they had been trained to do for the last three years.

"Rules?" Kinomi asked.

"First to score fifty points wins." Aizen answered.

Both girls nodded, bowed to him, bowed to each other, then began the match.

Only in the last few months had Grimmjow permitted them to use real blades on each other, training blades that were rather dull so they didn't hurt each other too much when they hit.

She had never wielded 'tera against Taka before but the feel of 'tera was a million times more smooth than her training blade and a thousand times sharper. A glancing blow that would have just bounced off of clothing sliced cleanly through and left a cut. The same was for the blade Taka was using.

She ignored the small stab of pain the cuts on her flesh gave off and instead just enjoyed her dance with Taka. Cuts would heal and where hardly worth crying over. She would never cry, she was strong, as strong as Grimm-ji and she would make him proud of her.

She held back a bit though. After all if she followed through with a few of her attacks 'tera would have seriously hurt Taka and she didn't want that. If Taka was hurt there would be no one to spar with.

She was enveloped so much in the dance of blades that when Aizen called for them to halt it took her completely by surprise. Despite her shock at the interruption she was still able to parry the last strike Taka had swung at her, unable to stop her momentum.

Both girls, panting slight from exhaustion, bowed to each other before turning to bow towards him. Kinomi was the first to catch her breath and sheathed 'tera, a smile of glee at the excellent fight.

"Very well done. Reina-chan, Galgo-kun, I would like to see you two next."

The two looked shocked that they were expecting to spar. Neither one of them had ever held a blade before.

"Forgive me, Aizen-sama, but I regret to inform you I am inadequately trained to deliver such a performance." Reina bowed respectfully.

"What did she say?" Taka asked Kinomi in a whisper.

"She said she can't do it because she doesn't know how." Barbo translated.

Kinomi didn't blame Taka for having to ask. What the hell did 'Inadequately' even mean and where had Reina learned such a word?

Aizen smiled amused at her comment, he apparently understood what Reina had said.

"I did not intend for you to spar with blades."

Nodding, Reina and Galgo stepped forward. Kinmoi wasn't sure but it sounded like they were playing some sort of word game. She wasn't able to follow it anymore than Reina or Galgo could follow Taka or Herself with swords. Whatever game it was Aizen seemed pleased by the results.

He called his own son and Barbo up next. The two of them played a similar game and Kinomi found herself growing board as they were forced to stand there and listen to the word games.

Taka looked ready to pass out, either out of exhaustion from their sparing match, boredom or both Kinomi couldn't tell. While she wasn't interested in the word games she was at least still awake.

Finally Aizen seemed pleased and they were dismissed. She heard most of the adults sigh in relief. Kinomi was about to jump up onto Grimm-ji's back so he could Sonido them back to their room when Aizen's voice stopped them.

"Kinomi-chan, might you remain behind for a moment. I wish to see something."

She turned back to face him, walking back to stand before the throne he had retaking.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

His gaze shifted from her to her 'parents,' informing them he would make sure she would make it home safe. It was a clear dismissal. She could feel the unpleased reiatsu from Grimm-ji and her mother wash over her, but they both did leave.

(brake)

For the first time ever Kinomi was alone with Aizen and she did not like it in the least. She probably would have been trembling if not for the comforting weight and warmth coming from 'tera, still sheathed across her back.

"I have the feeling you were not going full out against Taka-chan." Aizen stated.

"No, Aizen-sama." She admitted slowly, not sure where he was going with this.

"I truly wish to see your true skill. Will you show it to me?" He asked warmly.

"As you command, Aizen-sama. I would be honored to demonstrate." She bowed.

She heard the sound of gears shifting and turned about to see the floor opening and a cage rising up. She stared at the snarling hollow in the cage in sudden understanding. She drew 'tera and was able to bring the Zanpakuto before her to block the things claws as the cage fell apart and it tore after her.

She instantly ignored everything else around her except this creature that seemed intent to kill her. While her mind was still slightly frozen her body responded as she had been trained. She was eventually able to overcoming the killing intent being levelled her way and start thinking on how she was going to win.

"Read the movements, look for an opening, know your strengths and your enemies weakness." She recited as she parried another swipe of the hollows claws. "Intimidate, confuse, overpower, outmanoeuvre." She continued the thoughts as she lashed out with 'tera, pleased when the hollow howled in rage as three clawed fingers hit the ground.

Later she would probably be horrified at what she had done, but right now her fight or flight response was fully over and buried under the needle on the fight side. After the shock of the situation wore off she found her opponent seriously lacking compared to what Grimm-ji had put her through.

She didn't hold back, but she didn't go full out either. The hollow seemed to grow more enraged the longer she remained standing, and with that rage went its reasoning. She in retrospect calmed down and was playing to its rage, leading it in to leave wide open holes for 'tera to slash through.

Before she knew it the creature was dead, disappearing as it faded away to rejoin the circle of life, or so her mother had told her happened to hollows when defeated. She stared in surprise as the events started to slowly register in her mind.

"Well done." She heard Aizen compliment before dismissing her.

It was a strange sensation, like her mind was trapped in another's body. She bowed to him respectfully and left, but it was not her. She was too young to understand what shock was or to recognize that she was in it.

She made it down the corridor and around the first corner before her brain and body meshed together again. She still had 'tera in her hand and she looked down at the blood that covered her hands, wondering how it got there.

Then the pain hit her hard. She gasped and leaned against the wall as all the wounds the hollow had giving her made themselves knowing. She clutched her stomach and held back tears of agony.

She had killed. She had taken a life. That thought hit her hard next and it was far harder to hold the tears back. The pain she could take, but the knowledge she had taking a life was far harder to swallow.

She stumbled forward in a daze, leaning against the wall for support. She was hurt and some part of her that was still centered on survival knew she needed to get help soon as she was wounded.

'tera was warm in her hand and Kinomi forced herself to concentrate on that warmth. 'tera didn't judge her and never would. She would not cry. She would be strong.

"Kinomi-chan?" A shocked voice broke her temporarily out of her daze and she turned her head to look into concerned ruby eyes. That was the last thing she remembered.

broke

The sound of someone pounding on her door caused her to jump awake in shock, causing Stark to mutter annoyingly beside her. With a frown Unohana got out of bed and opened the door, barely moving aside as a whirlwind of white flew past her.

"Gin-sama." She started, but stopped when she noticed he had set something onto the table and was leaving a trail of blood.

"She needs help." He declared.

Puling herself together Unohana rushed to the table to see Kinomi laying on it, breathing heavily. The front of her uniform was wet with blood and her arms and face were also painted with the stuff.

"What happened?" Unohana asked as she quickly rushed to the bathroom to return with a pair of scissors and a first aid kit.

"Aizen had her fight a hollow."

Unohana froze at the pronouncement, shocked that Aizen would stoop so low as to force a five year old girl to fight a hollow.

"She seemed fine when she left tha room." He quickly defended when she shot him a look of pure rage that had been knowing to put even the Sotaichou back into a hospital bed.

She noticed his accent was getting thicker in distress and that the commotion had drawn Stark out of bed, but fortunately not the children.

"Help me here." She ordered.

Gin merely nodded and helped her cut Kinomi's cloths away to reveal the deep wound in her stomach, the pink of intestines showing. Gin's eyes widened in horror at the sight and if he was right Unohana wondered how in the seven hells Kinomi had managed to walk out of the room.

"There should be more blood." She noted.

"Okaasan, what's all the noise." Taka's sleepy voice interrupted her.

"Okaasan is busy. Why don't you read me a story?" Stark was quick to cut in, scooping their daughter up and bringing her back into the children's room before the young girl could see her best friends guts glistening on their dinner table.

Unohana sent him a silent thank you for handling the situation before it could become one. Panicked children was not what this situation needed right now.

"You said there should be more blood." Gin inquired.

"Yes." Unohana frowned.

The wound was deep enough that it should have been near fatal. In fact Kinomi should be in the infirmary, not on a dinner table. The tools she would need to fix the wound did not exist in this room and she said as much.

Gin nodded and moved to pick her up again, pausing only to pry Pantera from Kinomi's hands.

The moment the blade was free blood began to gush out and Kinomi started to scream. The two adults shared a look of shock before Gin quickly returned Pantera to Kinomi's hands. The blood seepage slowed and she whimpered pathetically, tying to curl up.

"Infirmary, Now." Unohana commanded.

Gin didn't argue. He picked Kinomi up and they both raced towards the infirmary. The arrancar on duty looked up at them in surprise when they burst through the door. Gin set Kinomi down on an empty bed and Unohana quickly started to call out for the items she would need.

She didn't pay attention who was handing her the items, only that they reached her hand and other hands held whatever she told them to. Once the wounds was closed she started to heal the best she could, almost freezing in shock when she felt another reiatsu slowly retreat from her own intrusion.

It explained why Kinomi hadn't bled to death. The reiatsu was holding her body together. If she had time Unohana would have looked further into this and where the reiatsu was coming from, but as it was she had a little girls life to save.

brake

Warmth. She was floating on a bed of warmth that held her softly. The familiar feel like that of a safety blanket wrapped around her. Slowly it faded away and as it did so the pain returned.

The pain she could deal with. Grimm-ji had trained her well and pain was just the bodies way of saying 'hay, this parts damaged, fix it already.' It was the memories that came back to her that hurt the most.

Blood, so much of it flying. The horrid scream of the hollow as it attacked and the far more horrid sound it had made as 'tera's blade had sliced through its flesh, blood spurting out to coat her arms.

She felt tears prickle her eyes at the knowledge she had taken a life. Even knowing that the soul was now free to be reborn did little to ease her mind.

She felt a soft presence beside her and blinked watery eyes open to see Unohana staring down at her, a look of worry on her face. The room was unfamiliar and it took her a moment to realize that she was now covered in bandages.

'tera was still in her hand and she looked down at the Zanpakuto, feeling the warmth coming form the blade as usual, easing her heart and mind.

"Kinomi-chan, how do you feel?" Unohana asked softly.

Looking around Kinomi noticed they appeared to be alone. A single tear escaped, followed by a second. Before she knew it Unohana had her in her motherly arms and was rocking her slowly as she sobbed brokenly.

It wasn't long after she was done that she felt the familiar feel of her Otouji's reiatsu coming storming towards them. All in his path were quick to move aside in terror, but to Kinomi it was perhaps one of the most welcoming feelings she had ever felt as he stormed in and demanded to know how she was doing, her Okassan right behind him with a look of pain on her face.

In a flash she was in her mothers arms as Rukia checked her over, assuring herself that Kinomi was fine. Grimm-ji was pacing in outrage as Unohana explained to her parents what she knew of the situation in a soft, calm tone.

Kinomi didn't hear much of it. All she knew was that her Okaasan and Otouji were here now and everything was going to be okay. She drifted back into sleep on that warm blanket that was wrapped firmly around her, keeping her safe and making her forget all about blood, hollows, and death.

* * *

Stay tuned for the final chapter: Rescue

Where everything will be wrapped up neatly in a bow until part 2.

Names: None are in Japanese so I will let you know what they mean so you don;t go crazy looking them up:

Azucena: Lily. I thought it was fitting giving her mothers name ;) It's Spanish, fitting with the arrancar theme.

Rinascita: Rebirth. Her's is a secret, a very long one.

Leon: Lion. Also Spanish fitting with the arrancar theme.


	12. Rescue

Chapter 12

Rescue

"That's my Pantera. Keep the tip up Taka." Grimmjow called, watching as the two girls trained diligently.

Kinomi had made a full recovery from her injury and seemed to have forgotten some of the events that had happened that night, no doubt an act of her brain protecting itself. Rather she would remember or not only time would tell, as well as what effects the events of that night would have on her mind.

Stark had managed to distract their children until they fell asleep again and had forgotten about it come the next morning, or thought it had been a dream. Either way Taka hadn't asked about what had happened that night much to her relief.

Unohana had made sure to pay him back for a job well done as he had taken care of the three children solo for the three days it had taken to make sure Kinomi was recovering nicely and that none of the damage she had taken would regress. What more he had done it without a single complaint or sign of irritation.

Yes, he had been well paid indeed. The memory still made her insides tingle a bit and a small smile to make its way onto her face.

The two girls were just starting a new round when it suddenly hit them. Unahana was so shocked it took her a moment to recognize what she was feeling and identify it. She wasn't the only one who jumped as the reiatsu rolled over them.

All eyes jumped to the West. Leon and Rinascita started to scream as the unfamiliar and powerful reiatsu clashed against their infant ones before Unohana was able to shield her daughter with her own and Ggio did the same for his son.

"What was that, Grimm-Sensei?" Taka asked confused.

"Otousan?" Kinomi asked worried, her gaze also locked to the West.

"Is that…?" Rangiku couldn't finish the sentence as she tried to coo Leon to silence.

Unohana was having the same problems with Rina, the little girl wailing.

The sound of an explosion reached their ears a few seconds later. With out a moments hesitation Grimmjow removed the reiatsu restraining collars from Rangiku and Isane, the only two still kept sealed. With a rush of Sonido and Shunpo they gathered the children up and moved.

"What is going on?" Reina commanded.

"An attack, Reina-sama." Ggio answered, holding her carefully as they raced away from the murderous reiatsu behind them.

"Or a rescue." Rukia countered.

After almost six years of being slaves here, of the relationships that had formed, suddenly everything became grey yet again. There was no mistaking some of the reiatsu that clashed against theirs.

"Ichigo." Rukia whispered, eyes gazing to where she could feel his reiatsu, mixed feelings flashing through her eyes.

They continued their run, heading as far away from the fighting as they could, Aizen's wishes be damned. It felt a like a jolt down their spines when Grimmjow and Ggio realized they were more concerned about getting the children out of the war zone than they were about getting into a fight.

They came to the final wall and Grimmjow blasted it with a cero, making the way clear until they were outside.

"I'll be right back." He promised, passing Kinomi to Rukia before disappearing in a flash of Sonido.

"Otousan, 'tera." Kinomi cried out, reaching for where Grimmjow had just been.

Even Taka and Kinomi started to complain about having a hard time breathing when the washes of reiatsu slammed against them from the battles taking place.

Without hesitation Unohana suggested they get as far away from Las Noches as they could before they got caught up in any fighting or before the children got injured, as their young bodies were no match for the shear amount of reiatsu being unleashed.

They were a fair distance away when they felt Grimmjow returning, and not alone. Byakuya was with him, and in his arms little Barbo. As quickly as they noticed that they also noticed Senbonzakura was at his side and that Grimmjow had the rest of their Zanpakuto's.

It had been so long since many of them had held them they openly wept as the almost forgotten voices flooded their heads. Even Rangiku cried and hugged her blade, telling Haineko she would never call her names again.

"I need to return before Aizen notices anything." Grimmjow declared.

"Be careful, Otooji. Take care of him 'tera." Kinomi said, wiping her budding tears away and trying to look tuff.

"Of course 'tera will keep me safe." He flashed her one of his confident grins. "If I see Ichigo I'll let him know where you are." He turned forward, drawing his Zanpakuto. "Kishire, Pantera." He declared.

The children stared at him in sudden, silent shock and awe as he changed before their eyes in a burst of power.

"Otooji." Kinomi shouted as he disappeared. "Come back safe, Otooji." She screamed.

"We should get as far away as we can. I do not wish to have to fight Toshiro should Aizen-sama notice we are missing and send him after us." Unohana pointed out, then turned to look at the two remaining arrancar.

"Stark will want to make sure you and the children are safe." Lilinette answered her unasked question.

"My mission is to protect Reina-sama." Ggio answered.

With that they headed away from the palace and the overwhelming levels of reiatsu that was clashing, some of it familiar like the bloodthirsty feel of Kenpachi's, and some of it unknown and strange feeling that they would later learn belonged to the Vizard.

It was about an hour later when they felt a reiatsu racing towards them and they came to a full stop. Rukia was the first to race towards it, tears in her eyes.

"Rukia!"

"Ichigo." She shouted in joy as she was suddenly swept off of her feet.

He was in his Bankai form and his golden eyes indicated he was accessing his hollow power, though she wondered where the mask was. No wonder he had caught up to them so quickly.

He hugged her tightly, and she returned it with one arm, the other holding onto Kinomi. After a moment Ichigo seemed to notice the bundle in her arms.

"This is…?" He looked at the child in confusion.

"Kurosaki Pantera Kinomi." Kinomo introduce herself shyly.

Ichigo almost fainted, his eyes going back to Rukia in pure shock.

"Kinomi-chan, meet your Otousan." Rukia introduced slowly, not sure how this was going to play out.

"Did Otooji find you Otousan?" Kinomi asked shyly.

"Otooji?" Ichigo's eyes instantly went to Byakuya.

Rukia shock her head. "She means Grimmjow." She corrected hesitantly.

"Grimmjow?" He asked in disbelief. "Yeah he did but… Otooji?"

"Long story." She interrupted. "We need to get out of here."

"Damn it Ichigo, you run too fast."

"Nel?" Rukia looked at the former Espada in surprise as the woman caught up to them.

"Hiya, Rukia." Nel waved wildly. "Oh, wow, is that yours?" Nel asked, pointing at Kinomi.

"Yes." Rukia answered.

"Wow, you go Ichigo, one round was all it took you." Nel laughed, slapping him on the back, causing him to stumble. "And who are all these people?"

Ichigo only now seemed to notice the rest of the strange group, and more importantly the terrified children with them.

"Nel, can you get us out of here?" He asked seriously.

"Yeah. One sec." She agreed.

The black void of a Garganta opened before them. Ichigo picked Rukia and his child up bridal style and stepped through the black tear. The others followed, some of them quickly and in relief, others after a moments hesitation.

Down below was Urahara's shop and they wasted no time in entering the shop and heading down into the basement. Ichigo made sure they were safe before promising to be back and leaving with Nel, no doubt to finish the battle.

It had been so long they had completely forgotten what their plans had been should they ever make it free. There was more to it than that too. What would Soul Society think and do about the children?

Kinomi and Akata had no fear, they were more or less pure Shingami, but the others? Other than Galgo it was clear what their heritage was. It was a fear they all held, and along side it was what would happen to the arrancar who had helped them escape?

Seeing Nel alongside Ichigo was a good sign. All they could do now was wait and see how this battle was going to end and what fate would await them.

But more then anything, Rukia feared what Ichigo would say or do when he found out she was with child, and this time it wasn't his.

(Break)

"You named MY daughter after YOUR Zanpakuto." Ichigo challenged as they rested together against a pillar in the aftermath of the battle that signified the end of the war.

Aizen had not only made a lot of arrancar, but had bound a few of the Shinigami slaves he had acquired. Pinning down Toshiro had not been fun and somehow they had gotten that pleasure.

As much as he hated to admit it, hell they both hated to admit it, but it had taken both Ichigo and Grimmjow to pin the boy down and not kill him or die in the process while Shinji and whoever else was with him dealt with Aizen.

"Had to make Aizen think she was mine somehow, Shinigami." Grimmjow bit back. "And like hell I was giving your brat my name."

"I would be forced to kill you if you did."

"You still owe me one hell of a duel."

"Maybe tomorrow."

They sat in silence, watching as the members of the fourth and Orihime helped the wounded under the direction of some Shinigami Ichigo didn't recognize. They had not come out unscratched and there were some losses, though none that were close to him and as such didn't hurt him as much.

Truthfully other then Shinji and the Vizard the only people he know on the field today were the other taichou, some of fukutaichou and his human friends. As far as he knew they were all alive. Beating up, but alive.

"They are safe." Grimmjow suddenly declared.

"Huh?" Ichigo turned to face him, only then noticing the presence of another figure he didn't recognize, though it was clear he was an arrancar.

"All of them?" The unknown man asked.

"Yeah." Grimmjow answered.

"What do they plan on doing now?"

"You mean with us?"

A nod from the strange man.

"No clue." Grimmjow shrugged.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, looking at the figure wearily, but if Grimmjow seemed un-threatened then he felt he should as well.

"Stark." Was the mans answer.

Ichigo just shrugged, not recognizing the name. Then he suddenly sat bolt upright.

"Wait, I remember you. You grabbed Orihime after Kenpachi beat Nnoitra."

"As per Aizen's orders." He answered.

"Whatever." Ichigo just shrugged again and leaned against the pillar once more.

He had fought against half of the Gotei 13 and now called them friend. Nel was clearly a good person and as far as he knew Stark had no 'crimes' against him so for now he would give him the benefit of the doubt as he had Nel and her brothers.

They all stood up and straitened when they noticed the remaining captains, and some who had been promoted in the last five years, coming towards them.

In the lead was Yamamoto, Kyouraku of the 8th to his left and Ukitake of the 13th to his right. Then there was Soi Fon of the 2nd, Ikkaku, now of the 3rd, Renji now of the 6th, Komamura of the 7th, Yumichicka, now of the 9th, Kenpachi of the 11th with Yachiro hanging off of his shoulders as usual, although she was starting to get a bit big for it, and Kurotsuchi of the 12th.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Yamamoto greeted.

"Yo." He greeted warily.

Most of their eyes were on the two arrancar behind him, but for now they seemed willing to let things rest. Ichigo guessed it had more to do with exhaustion than anything else.

"I heard from the others you know the location of several of the missing prisoners."

"Yeah. Grimmjow told me where they were after he helped them get out of the way." He answered.

Yamamoto looked briefly at the two Espada.

"You will tell me where they are."

"One thing first." Ichigo held up his hand. "What do you plan on doing with the children?" He demanded coldly.

"The children?" Most of them actually looked surprised, including Yamamoto.

"Yeah. There were what, six of them?" He looked back at Grimmjow.

"Learn to count. Nine." He corrected. "Born anyway." He added under his breath.

"What do you mean, born?" Ichigo rounded on him.

"At least one of them is knocked up again." He answered with a shrug. "You took too long busting in here, Shinigami."

"I would greatly love to see these children. Part Shinigami, part arrancar, intriguing." Kurotsuchi commented with a wide grin.

"Like hell." Grimmjow snarled, grabbing his blade, but not drawing.

"Tell me what you are going to do about them and I may or may not tell you where they are." Ichigo answered.

"You would with hold information from us?" Yamamoto challenged.

"You forget, I don't answer to you." He pointed out. "And one of those kids is mine."

"We can not hold the children responsible for being." Ukitake pointed out. "Any more then we can hold the Vizard for becoming what they are."

"Such an interesting time we live in, eh?" Kyouraku commented.

"Let the brats live." Kenpachi snorted.

"I wish to study them." Kurotsuchi added.

"Like hell." Ichigo and Grimmjow objected at the same time and Stark just narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I think enough blood has been shed." Komamura put in his vote.

"I stand with Kenpachi-taichou." Ikkaku shrugged.

"As do I." Yumichika added.

Silence as they waited for Yamamoto to reach a decision. Central 46 had yet to be fully re-formed so his decision on these matters were final.

"Very well. They will be brought back to Soul Society with their parents." He declared.

"Both parents?" Inchigo asked.

Yamamoto and the others now looked fully at the two Espada.

"And you are?"

"Stark." He answered. "My Fracción Lilinette is with them now."

"Some of the children are yours?" Yamamoto asked.

"Three of them are mine, one is Lilinettes."

"Which three and who is the mother?"

"Kyuusoku Galgo, Volatil Taka and Rinascita. Their mother is Unohana." He answered without hesitation.

"And Lilinette?"

"Yamada Azucena, the father is Yamada Hanataro."

The brought no few raised eyebrows from those that knew the boy.

"And you?" Yamamoto turned to Grimmjow.

"Ah…" He actually looked embarrassed and Ichigo felt a twinge of apprehension at Grimmjow's sudden silence. "I lay claim to none of them." He finally declared. "But I will kill anyone who wishes to harm them." He added in a snarl, his eyes clearly on Kurotsuchi.

Ichigo waited for what the old man would declare, as what words were spoken next could mean the difference between another battle or peace.

"You care for your offspring?" Ukitake asked in the heavy silence.

"I would kill any who wish them, or their mother, harm." Stark answered.

"As would I." Grimmjow added coldly. "Even though I don't lay claim to any of them." He was quick to add.

Now Ichigo was definitely suspicious as to why Grimmjow was so determined to make it clear he had no claim on them. Rukia had said Kinomi was his and the child definitely had his eyes and other features.

"Very well. You may enter Soul Society to be with your children provided you submit to having your reiatsu sealed and remain under constant surveillance." Yamamoto declared.

"That is fine." Stark agreed without hesitation.

Yamamoto looked at Grimmjow.

"What the hell makes you think I would want to go to there." Grimmjow growled and tossed his head. "I am out of here. Remember, you owe me a fight, Shinigami."

"I think I owe you a few. You know where to find me, Otooji."

Grimmjow paused in his retreat to growl back at him, before disappearing in a bang of Sonido. Once Ichigo found out his girlfriend was banged up with his child, he was sure the Shinigami would give him one hell of a fight.

(break)

They looked up at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, praying it was indeed their allies returning and not Aizen coming to reclaim them. Rukia let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding when Ichigo came down the stairs.

She rushed to him and leaped into his arms, sobbing in relief he was alright, beating up and slightly frost bitten, but alive and here before her. The tears kept coming and she couldn't stop crying.

Ichigo just held her, his arms like a fortress around her, protecting her. After a moment she felt small hands on her back and looked at Kinomi. Kinomi was staring up at her father in awe.

"Otousan?" Kinomi whispered in slight confusion.

She saw a strange look enter Ichigo's eyes as he slowly nodded his head, kneeling down so they were level with the five year old.

"I heard about you. From Grimm-ji and Okaasan." Kinomi said hesitantly.

There was a look in her daughters eyes Rukia had never seen and it took her a moment to realize it was fear. Kinomi was afraid. Kinomi was very rarely afraid. Rukia could count the number of times she had seen Kinomi afraid on one hand. Why was she afraid?

"I would like to know more about you." Ichigo smiled softly at her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Me too." Kinomi smiled, and just like that the fear was gone.

At once Rukia understood what it had been. It had been the fear of rejection, of being denied. Kinomi had grown up hearing tales about her father and how great he was. The fear of being rejected by what to her had to be a legend had no doubt been overwhelming. To her it was as if the king of the kingdom she had only dreamed about had agreed to let her live in his palace.

"Marry me?" Ichigo suddenly asked her.

She froze, and he felt it, a look of worry crossing his face as she felt tears come again.

"Kinomi, can you go make sure Taka-chan is doing okay." Rukia requested.

Kinomi looked over to where Taka was standing with her mother, siblings, her father, and two people in long cloaks Kinomi didn't recognize; one of them in white with long white hair and the other in pink with a strange hat.

She looked hesitantly back at her mother before wandering off towards her friend and the strange new people. The one with long white hair noticed her approaching and offered her a warm smile that instantly washed all her worries away and she ran the last few steps.

Now more or less alone Rukia turned to look deeply into Ichigo's eyes, reading the love, worry, confusion, and a million other emotions that were in them.

(break)

He frowned when Rukia sent their daughter away and knew instinctively that what he was about to hear was not going to be a good thing.

"I want to say yes Ichigo, I love you, but…. things happened there. Things I didn't want to but they did. I had to, I had to keep our daughter safe. Grimmjow made sure of that and…." She was crying again.

He pulled her tight against his chest and let her sob. He felt fear spike into his heart, a million scenarios running through his head about what sort of torture she had been put through.

Rukia was strong, strong enough to sacrifice her own life to save his. Strong enough to walk to her own execution with her head held high. What could possibly have her in this bad of a fit?

"Tell me." He whispered.

Two words. She whispered them softly and he froze upon hearing them. Suddenly Grimmjow's insistence as to denouncing his claim on any of the children made more sense.

He felt his emotions range from rage to grief and back again. He forced himself to wrestle through them, but more importantly he held onto Rukia tightly so she wouldn't have a chance to escape.

If it hadn't been for Grimmjow than Kinomi would not have been born and there was no telling what sort of fate Rukia would have suffered during her time in Hueco Mundo. That was what all his whirling thoughts kept coming back to.

His rage was not at her but at himself for letting her go back six years ago. He was mad it took Urahara and Kurotsuchi so long to break the barrier. He was infuriated that Urahara had disappeared and they had lost the chance to go in before they had been locked out. He was beating himself up for letting Ishida drag his half dead corpse through Nel's garganta without everyone accounted for, despite the fact Ulquiorra had left him pretty busted up.

But above all, he was not mad at her. How could he be? It wasn't her fault. She had come clean right out the gate. Taking a shuddering breath, he spoke those four words again.

Sobbing, she said yes.

Nodding, he gave her a strong squeeze before loosening his grip and kissing her, somehow feeling as if he was unworthy of her love for leaving her to such a fate.

Before they moved over to reclaim Kinomi, who was watching Ukitake and Shunsui seal Stark's power with the curiosity of any child, a single thought entered his mind he couldn't help but to have.

He now had a very valid excuse to pound the former Espada known as Grimmjow into the ground every chance he got and since he didn't like fighting for nothing it worked out perfectly. The next time the two met bones would be broken and blood would definitely fly.

His gaze wandered over his daughter, HIS DAUGHTER. He couldn't get over the fact he was a father. Him. That small girl over there was his. He helped to make her. She was his.

His brain remained on repeat after that.

(break)

"Hello, Kinomi-chan." Unohana greeted her warmly as she arrived.

"Hello, Unohana-san." Kinomi greeted warmly, her gaze still on the two strange men.

"This is Ukitake-taichou and Kyouraku-taichou." Unohana introduced the two strange men.

She bowed to them politely.

"Now now, Retsu-chan, Shunsui is fine." He offered with a smile.

"Is Grimm-ji okay?" She asked hesitantly, looking up at Stark, who was sitting on a boulder with one of his arms held out while Ukitake was chanting something softly.

"He is fine." He answered with a soft smile.

She felt a wave of relief wash over her. Her last fear alleviated she turned her attention to what was going on. Ukitake was holding a rather elaborate bracelet and was spouting what sounded like nonsense.

He stopped and Shunsui picked up the chant, taking the bracelet from his companions hand.

"Hello." Ukitake greeted her now that she was done. "You must be Rukia's daughter." He smiled warmly.

Kinomi instantly liked him. She didn't know why, but she did. He seemed so nice and friendly.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Well you see, in order for Taka-chans Otousan to come live with us we need to seal his reiatsu." He explained.

"Why?" Kinomi and Taka asked confused at the same time.

"Because some people would be scared of him if he wasn't." Ukitake explained patiently.

"That's silly." Kinomi shrugged. "Why would people be scared of Stark-san? All he does is sleep all the time."

That brought a laugh out of Ukitake and Shunsui almost lost his place in the sealing chant holding back a laugh of his own. Stark sighed.

Shunsui finished his part of the chant and the bracelet he was holding suddenly flashed and latched onto Stark's wrist. He suddenly felt different to Kinomi. She couldn't explain it but he suddenly felt less there. It was weird.

Around the same time Soi Fon and Yourichi finished sealing Lilinette and Yumichika and Komamaru sealed Ggio. Their presence also changed. It was around then Kinomi realized there were a lot of people she didn't know down here, as well as several more children she had never seen before.

"Who are they?" Kinomi asked, pointing to another group of women and children, all of them younger then her.

"Other victims." Unohana sighed wistfully.

"We are done with the sealing. Will you begin checking the others now?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes." Unohana sighed sadly. "Thank you, Shunsui, Jyuushiro." She smiled at them before handing Rinascita to Stark. "Taka-chan, Glago-kun, stay with your Otousan." She ordered before wandering off to the cluster of women and children.

"Yes, Okaasan." They both responded.

Turning back to her own parents Kinomi noticed they seemed to be done with whatever it was they had been doing. Hesitating briefly, she slowly walked back up to them. She was still a bit nervous around her father. After all she didn't know him, just what she had been told.

He smiled at her and she felt herself skip the last few steps before being swept up in his arms.

"Otousan?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"Can you… I mean… I like it when…" She was nervous, unsure how he would take her request.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"Can you use Sonido. I like traveling fast." She whispered.

"No." She felt her heart start to break before the wind went whipping past her at extreme speeds, causing her to yelp in shock before it turned to a yell of glee. "But I can do Shunpo."

"Again. Please." She begged.

With a matching grin he launched into another Shunpo.

(break)

All of the women who had been imprisoned were tested and Isane did come up positive but they would have to wait until the child was born before they could even begin to determine who the father was as she had many partners sent to her by Aizen.

A month after the rescue they were finally cleared to return to Soul Society. Living in make shift shelters under Urahara's shop had become old real fast, even if the kids loved it, although Kinomi was having a hard time sleeping the first few nights since she didn't have 'tera.

(break)

The children looked around Soul Society with open curiosity, a sea of curious Shinigami looking back as they walked down the street of the first division towards Sokyoku Hill. Ichigo was holding his daughter and Rukia was pleased he seemed so quickly to adapt to being a father and that Kinomi and Ichigo accepted each other so readily.

She wasn't sure who was getting the most stares, the children or the three Arrancar with them, each of them holding a child in their arms. Yamamoto was waiting for them up at the top of Sokyoku Hill where a platform had been set up. It was really the only place large enough to support such a huge gathering.

As they crested the hill and approached the platform the children got very nervous, clutching onto their parents. Taka and Kinomi insisted on walking, even if they were terrified. The first held tightly onto her mothers hand while the second clutched Ichigo's.

Rukia didn't envy her brother. Byakuya had to retake his clan back and when he did the Heir was going to be a half breed. It was going to be an ugly battle and she did not envy him, but she did offer to support him in any way she could.

They reached the platform and paused at the bottom, waiting for Yamamoto to get the assembly together and summon them up. With a bang of his staff disguise Zanpakuto, silence fell over the Shinigami assembled.

The front row held the taichou and their assistants, with the Vizard and Urahara beside them. They had all been pardoned after Aizen's history had come forward. With Central 46 gone Yamamoto was able to fix a lot of wrongs that had been done. It seemed a lot of change was coming to Soul Society.

Rukia only paid half attention as Yamamoto started the large meeting, declaring Toshiro, Byakuya and Unohana fit to retake their divisions and shifting Renji over to the 5th. Something about the three arrancar being granted amnesty and how their reiatsu would be sealed at all times unless in the presence of two or more taichou classed shinigami; Unohana would not count giving her relationship with Stark, a relationship they had decided to continue, as did Lilinette/Hanatato and Ggio/Matsumoto.

And then it came to the part that really mattered, the introduction of the children. She was worried about what would happen, but understood the reason Yamamoto had for doing this.

They would be displayed to all of the Shinigami and their eyes would see nothing but slightly frightened children, quelling the demons their minds had conjured. It wouldn't stop every last one of them from hating them for what they were, but it would cut the number down by a very large amount. It was hard to hate something so innocent after all.

"First, I would like to introduce Kurosaki Pantera Kinomi, daughter of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki Rukia."

Rukia watched with pride as Kinomi walked onto the stage by herself, head held high and bowed to the crowd.

"My Otousan is the strongest in the whole world, though Otooji doesn't agree." She said proudly, causing everyone to laugh, one group knowing who she was really talking about, the rest thinking she was talking about Byakuya.

Smiling full of pride for herself, she returned to the arms of her grinning father and dared Taka to 'beat that.'

"Next, the twins of Unohana Retsu-taichou and Stark, Kyuusoku Galgo and Volatil Taka."

The twins walked onto the stage, Galgo trying to seem board even though it was clear he was nervous as all hell and Taka standing tall, determined to be better then her rival.

"Yo." Galgo offered a wave.

"I can beat Pantera-chan in a duel." Taka declared proudly.

"Not as often as I beat you." Kinomi shouted over.

"We are tied." Taka shouted back.

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are not, I have one extra duel on you." Kinomi held up one finger.

Kenpachi and the 11th division, both current and former, started to laugh at the spunk the two kids were showing, as was a good portion of the rest of the crowd as the two twins were ushered off the stage.

"Next, Kotetsu Akataiyou, Son of Kotetsu Isane-fukutaichou and Aizen Sosuke."

They had decided to drop Aizen's family name, for there was too much resentment attached to it. Akata didn't seem to care one way or another. He simply walked onto the stage, bowed, and returned to his mother. Looks of pity followed the boy, and she was relieved to see them, as had been the plan when announcing who his father had been.

"Reina Ruizenban, daughter of Matsumoto Rangiku-fukutaichou and Barragan Ruizenban."

Reina walked onto the stage, stopped at the centre, bowed formally and left again, all with the dignity expected of a noble. They had left her family name at her insistences as well as introducing her father.

"Kuchiki Barbo Halibel, son of Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou."

Barbo had requested to keep his mothers family name in his name somewhere out of respect for the woman who had born and raised him. He said if they didn't announce her that was fine, he understood she wasn't well liked. Since the arrancar put their family names at the end and the Shinigami at the beginning, it was easy to simply slap the Kuchiki name on the front and all was well.

He followed Reina's example, simply walking up, bowing and leaving, returning to his fathers side with all the dignity of a noble, something he had learned more from Reina but had also learned from his father during their time underground.

"Yamada Azucena, daughter of Yamada Hanataro and Lilinette."

Hanataro walked onto the stage and proudly presented his daughter. She coed and waved and a course of 'awes' went through the crowd. She giggled and another course of awes quickly followed the first.

"Leon Vega, son of Matsumoto Rangiku-fukutaichou and Ggio Vega."

Unlike the others there was no hiding Leon's heritage, so Ggio opted to present his son while Rangiku watched over Reina. The crowd was silent as he showed his child off before leaving the stage.

All of the other children born under Aizen tyranny were introduced as well. There was a surprising number of them and some had yet to still even be born. Rinascita was not introduced for her own safety giving her ailing condition.

"That is all for now. These children were created by Aizen's experiments and are innocent of any crimes, merely the innocent bystanders caught in a mad dogs schemes. They WILL be raised as citizen of Soul Society and treated as such."

After the meeting they all retreated to the Kuchiki manor where they were guaranteed relative peace from prying eyes. It didn't take much work for Byakuya to reclaim his title, no one was foolish enough to mess with him in the mood he was in.

He even offered for Rangiku and Ggio to stay with him until the heat settled down since she didn't have much of a place to stay in. Unohana was fine with returning to her own estate, Stark, Lilinette, Hanataro and the children in tow.

Rukia would be returning to the real world with Ichigo to continue her duties as a Shinigami permanently placed there.

Taka and Kinomi burst into tears at that proclamation until Ichigo promised they would visit regularly. With that final little tea party they went their separate ways to start the next stage of their lives.

(break)

Rukia gave birth to a boy delivered by Isshin, making him the only child not delivered by Hanataro. Black hair and vivid blue eyes greeted them. He showed his hollow heritage in the form of what could only be described as a row of five fangs lining across his forehead.

Nel had agreed to go to Hueco Mundo and hunt Grimmjow down to let him know his son had been born. Said Espada arrived shortly after receiving the message.

"Colmillo Zangetsu Jeagerjaques." Ichigo declared as he handed Grimmjow his son, Rukia still recovering from the long labor.

"Hell no." Grimmjow protested.

"Hell yes. You got to name my daughter and since she has to have YOUR Zanpakuto in her name then it's only fitting your son had MINE." He stated firmly.

"I like it." Kinomi declared, 'tera clutched in her arms as she had demanded it the moment she caught sight of Grimmjow shortly after glomping him and loudly calling his name in glee.

Rukia was surprised to notice that the blue ribbon Kinomi had used to strap 'tera to her back when she got to drag the blade around was still wrapped around the sheath.

"Well, if you like it, Pantera-chan." He smiled down at her.

Ichigo's brow twitched but he let it slid. After all he had been calling her that for about five years or so. He would just make sure to call Colmillo Zangetsu every chance he got. It was only fair after all.

Shortly after Zan was born Rukia and Ichigo were married, having a small ceremony in the living realm with nothing but close friends and family in attendance. Kinomi complained about the dress. Seriously how was one suppose to fight in the darn thing?

Her mother assured her she wasn't suppose to fight in it and she looked very pretty, which was the intent. Both of her parents seemed nervous for some reason she couldn't fathom but shrugged off.

"Adults are weird, aren't they Zan-kun?" She asked her little brother.

Zan just blinked at her. Kinomi sighed. Well he was still a baby and couldn't even speak yet, let alone crawl. Her mother assured her that would come with time and Kinomi could hardly wait. She had so many things to teach him.

(break)

Kinomi watched with great glee as her Otooji and Otousan went for the long ago promised round four. She got the honor of holding onto 'tera's sheath as they dueled.

They were once again under the candy man, as she knew him as, house. Some of her Otousan's human friends were also there to watch the match. She leaned forward in excitement, wishing Taka-chan could be here to see this.

"Bankai." Her father called, power rushing about him as his Zanpakuto and clothing changed. A moment latter his eyes went black and gold and his power doubled again, a strange mask appeared over his face.

"Kishire, Pantera."

She squealed in excitement as her Otooji changed before her after calling part of her name. He was so cool looking with the ears and the tail and the long hair. Not that her Otousan wasn't cool looking to, but he didn't have kitty ears.

That was about all she was able to see. With a flash of Shunpo and bang of Sonido they both disappeared and her young eyes wasn't able to follow the movements very well, but follow she did.

Through some unspoken agreement they kept the blood to a minimal, either that or they had both evolved to the point where it wasn't easy to get past the others guard so easily. Knowing they had an audience they both let loss with all their abilities.

Kinomi gapped at the power of her Otousan's Getsuga Tensho and cheered in delight at the pretty colors of her Otooji's Desgarrón. She clapped in excitement and boasted to her mother how she was going to be strong like that one day.

The fight ended almost an hour later when they had both burned their reiatsu to the point they were ready to pass out. Panting, Ichigo dropped his Bankai and Grimmjow reformed his Zanpakuto, dropping his Resurrección. Both were smiling in satisfaction at the exertion.

"You got better, Shinigami."

"You too, Espada." Ichigo countered.

"Otousan, Otooji, that was so awesome." Kinomi cried as she raced towards them, jumping into her Otousan's arms.

"Hay, you use to jump into mine." Grimmjow protested.

"You got Zan-kun now." She countered.

Ichigo chuckled at his daughters nick name for her half brother, noting Grimmjow's twitch of annoyance.

"I guess that's true, Pantera-chan." He offered with a smirk, accepting his son as Rukia handed him over.

Kinomi giggled as they were enveloped in a golden shield as Hime-chan began to heal the wounds the two men had sustained. She loved the fairies, but was far more excited about getting a Zanpakuto of her own when she was big enough.

"I am going to be the strongest when I grow up." Kinomi declared firmly. "Taka-chan wont beat me."br /

"Like father like daughter." Orihime chuckled sweetly.

Kinomi beamed at the compliment. Jumping down from her fathers arms she drew her Bokken.

"My turn, my turn." She chirped.

"I don't know if I could handle taking someone as strong as you after sparing with Grimmjow." Ichigo protested in fake wariness.

She turned her expectant gaze to the former Espada and now King of Las Nochas. Rumour had it Nel was living with him now and had helped him claim the title, but that was just rumour. Right?

"Never back down from a challenge, no matter what shape your body is in. You are getting weak, Shinigami." Grimmjow taunted.

Whack.

"God mother of." Grimmjow cursed as Kinomi's Bokken connected with his shin shortly before she snatched 'tera from his hand and bolted, sheathing the blade as she ran.

"Tag." She shouted, disappearing in a small flash of early stage Shunpo.

"I am weak? You just lost your blade to a child." Ichigo laughed at the scowling Espada.

"Oi, watch your brother." Rukia scolded, accepting her son back so Grimmjow could chase after Kinomi, using but a fraction of his real speed as she ran and tried to dodge him, working up reflexes and speed in the process.

Eventually he 'tagged' her, reclaiming his Zanpakuto in the process. Ichigo joined in at that point, letting his daughter tag him and then they both chased after the arrancar. Rukia watched them play in pleased amusement. No doubt about it, Kinomi would really be something when the girl was old enough to enter the academy.

Rukia balanced Zan easily in her arms as the boy yawned before falling asleep. She had almost expected Grimmjow to want more time with his son, but he had shrugged off her offer of time share.

"Hueco Mundo is no place to raise a child, more so now with the constant power struggle Aizen's defeat has created." He had answered. "Nel and I see battle almost daily as everyone vies for the positions the vacuum in power created."

The funny thing was Rukia couldn't tell who was more proud of Kinomi; Ichigo or Grimmjow. Finally, she decided to settle for herself. Yep, she was more proud then either man. That's the way it would stay.

* * *

Well, that be the end of part 1

I decided not to bore everyone with a large battle since the people involved in the fighting really were not the main chars anyway. Any fight scenes would be long, convoluted, and much better animated than written anyway. Fight scenes are a pain in the aft to write.

I am pleased I corrupted the world into some rather unique pairings that I honestly hadn't even thought of until I started to write this and made them believable.

Now, Part 2, Known as Trial of Fire, takes over from Kinomi's point of view when she is 12(at least 80-90% of the story is told from her POV) and follows the children as they grow up and deal with the discrimination of their heritage and attacks leveled at them. I think it goes without saying due to their ages there is little to no sex in the second part, it's all pure comedy and action.

The second half of part two has them returning to Hueco Mundo as young adults to do very important things that are a secret for now and is where all the main fighting is and even some torture. Mmmmm torture. Ahem, anyway, it is over 240 pages spread out over 27 chapters.

Thank you everyone for the kind reviews and I hope you enjoy the second part, which is slowly being posted her or if you wish to read the whole story in one go can be found on adultfan at the following URL minus the spaces. Just a reminder the second part is pretty much sex free.

.?no=600011689


End file.
